Acompanhante de Aluguel
by kika cullen
Summary: Bella precisava de um acompanhante p/ o casamento da mãe... Edward estava odiando ter que acompanhar a garota mimada que precisava pagar alguém p/ se passar por seu noivo...mas não contava com um desejo tão grande de acompanha-la p/ cama também...
1. Resumo

Resumo

Edward Cullen está furioso! Ele não consegue entender como foi capaz de aceitar trabalhar como acompanhante de Bella durante o casamento da mãe dela na Espanha. Afinal, ele achava que Bella não passaria de uma mulher ardilosa e desesperada. Mas, ao conhecê-la, percebe que é doce e honesta. Então por que ela precisa de um acompanhante de aluguel?

Para Edward, partilhar o quarto faz parte do serviço. Só que ele se sentiu atraído por Bella desde o primeiro instante. E agora nada é mais importante que conquistar a mulher que deseja...

Espero que gostem...

Essa fic é uma adaptação, recomendada para maiores de 16 anos... mas cada um sabe o que Le...

Bjuxx^^


	2. Contratando um acompanhante

_**Prólogo**_

— É um verdadeiro pesadelo. Não poderia ser pior.

— Passar o Natal em um castelo na Espanha é um pesadelo?

Bella deu um sorriso relutante ao notar o tom irônico na voz amiga com quem dividia o apartamento.

— Certo. Aparentemente é bom — concordou ela. — Mas Ang... a realidade é que será um pesadelo. Ou melhor, uma série interminável de pesadelos — acrescentou com amargura.

— Tais como?

Bella meneou a cabeça com tristeza.

— Você quer uma lista? Tudo bem! Primeiro, minha mãe está prestes a se casar com um homem pelo qual está tão loucamente apaixonada que me envia e-mails que fazem parecer que ela está vivendo de adrenalina e sexo. Segundo, o homem com o qual vai se casar é multimilionário... não, bilionário...

— Você tem uma idéia estranha sobre o que constituiu um pesadelo — interrompeu Angela.

— Eu ainda não terminei — disse Bella. — Phil... este bilionário de minha mãe... é americano, e tem idéias fortes sobre "Vida Familiar".

— E isso significa?

— Paciência. _Estou _chegando lá. Mamãe se sente culpada pelo fato de "eu ser contra os homens e contra o casamento porque ela e papai se separaram".

— E isso é verdade?

— Bem, vamos apenas dizer que o fato de ela ter se casado e divorciado quatro vezes não me faz ver o casamento com muito otimismo.

— Quatro vezes?

— Mamãe adora se apaixonar. E ficar noiva. E se casar. Desta vez, ela resolveu que quer se casar nas badaladas da meia-noite na véspera do Ano-Novo em um castelo espanhol. Então, Phil está transportando sua família inteira para passar o Natal e o Ano-Novo na Espanha, a fim de testemunhar a cerimônia... tudo por conta dele. Iremos todos ficar hospedados no castelo, de modo que possamos nos conhecer apropriadamente "como uma família". Porque, de acordo com mamãe, Phil não consegue pensar num momento familiar mais propício do que o Natal.

— Parece bom até agora.

— Bem, aqui vai uma parte que não é tão boa. A família de Phil inclui as filhas super-perfeitas do primeiro casamento dele, juntamente com seus maridos.

— E?

— E mamãe, por razões que só ela conhece, disse a Phil que estou noiva e vou me casar. E, é claro que ele insistiu que eu me reúna com a família feliz no castelo, juntamente com o meu noivo.

— Mas você não tem noivo. Sequer tem namorado!

— Exatamente. Apontei isso a minha mãe, mas ela está fazendo todo tipo de drama. Diz que teme que as filhas dele convençam a não se casar com ela, e que, seu eu aparecer sem um noivo, isso vá alimentar o argumento de que a nossa família não é feita para casamentos confiáveis e duradouros. Mamãe realmente deveria fazer teatro. — Bella olhou para sua amiga. — Sei que parece loucura, mas a verdade é que estou preocupada com ela. Se as filhas de Phil são contra o casamento, ela não terá a menor chance. Mamãe não é uma vigarista. Simplesmente não consegue evitar se apaixonar.

— Parece mais que você é a mãe e ela é a filha...

— Bem, mamãe gosta de lembrar que era pouco mais do que uma criança quando fugiu com meu pai e me teve. Mesmo que tivesse 18 anos na época, e tenha fugido com meu pai porque já estava noiva de uma outra pessoa... com quem se casou depois de perceber que havia cometido um erro se casando com meu pai. — Bella sorria enquanto falava, mas havia um tom de cansaço e resignação em sua voz. — Sinto que devo ficar do lado dela, mas não quero que ela me culpe se as coisas derem errado porque não apareci lá com um noivo.

— Bem... Você sabe o que fazer, não sabe?

— O quê?

— Contrate um acompanhante.

— _O quê?_

— Não precisa ficar tão assustada. Não estou falando do tipo de acompanhante que oferece "massagens". Estou falando sobre o tipo de companhia social que não envolve sexo, algo perfeitamente respeitável e aceitável.

Angela podia ver que Bella parecia tanto curiosa quanto desconfiada.

— Passe-me a lista telefônica. Vamos resolver isso agora.

— Você poderia me emprestar Ben — sugeriu Bella.

— Deixar você levar meu noivo para algum castelo espanhol no feriado mais carregado de emoções do ano, para casais apaixonados? — Angela meneou a cabeça com veemência. — De jeito nenhum! Não vou deixá-lo perder a avalanche de propagandas para casais felizes com seus narizes pressionados contra vitrines de joalheria. — Angela balançou a lista telefônica no colo. — Certo, vamos tentar esta agência primeiro. Passe o telefone.

— Ang, eu não...

— Confie em mim. Esta é a solução perfeita. Você está fazendo isso por sua mãe, lembre-se!

— Eu vou fazer _o quê? _— Edward Masen olhou para seu meio-irmão mais novo com expressão de incredulidade.

— Bem... _Eu _não posso fazer isso. Não em uma cadeira de rodas, com meu braço e perna engessados — apontou Joe. — E parece maldade decepcionar a pobre garota — acrescentou virtuosamente antes de admitir: — Eu preciso do dinheiro deste serviço, Eddie, e isso me proporcionará excelentes contatos.

— Trabalhar como acompanhante masculino? — Sob o leve tom de zombaria, Edward sentia tanto choque quanto desgosto. Outra indicação da lacuna cultural que existia entre ele, um homem de 28 anos, e seu irmão de quase 21 anos... o resultado do segundo casamento de seu pai... por quem Edward sentia um misto de amor fraternal e, desde a morte do pai deles, uma preocupação quase paternal.

— Muitos atores fazem isso como bico — defendeu-se Joe. — E esta agência é _respeitável. _Não é uma daquelas onde as mulheres que você acompanha vão se atirar em você pensando em sexo. Ouça. Pelo que eu soube, eles estão dispostos a pagar muito bem se você fizer isso, e pode ser excitante de certa forma. Pelo menos foi que ouvi dizer — acrescentou rapidamente quando viu a maneira como seu meio-irmão o olhava. — É apenas por alguns dias — emendou. — Olhe, aqui está o convite. Jato particular para a Espanha, hospedagem luxuosa em um castelo, e tudo por conta do noivo. Eu estava realmente ansioso por este trabalho. Vamos, seja um bom sujeito.

Edward olhou sem interesse para o convite que Joe lhe entregou, e franziu o cenho ao ver o nome do noivo.

— Este é um convite para o casamento de Phil Cullen? O magnata do petróleo? — perguntou ele sem rodeios.

— Sim, isso mesmo — replicou Joe com paciência exagerada. — A garota que vou acompanhar é a filha da mulher com quem ele vai se casar.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram.

— Por que ela precisa de um acompanhante?

— Não sei. — Joe deu de ombros. — Ela provavelmente não tem namorado, e não quer ir ao casamento parecendo uma perdedora. Coisa de mulher. Acontece o tempo todo — Joe o informou. —Aparentemente, ela ligou para a agência e disse a eles que queria alguém jovem, bonito e sexy. Oh, e que não fosse gay.

— E isso não lhe diz _nada? _— perguntou Edward secamente.

— Sim, isso me diz que ela quer o tipo de acompanhante que possa exibir.

— Você a conheceu?

— Não. Enviei um e-mail para ela, sugerindo que nos conhecêssemos antes a fim de combinar algum tipo de história passada, mas ela falou que estava muito ocupada. Disse que podíamos discutir tudo durante o vôo. O noivo está organizando um vôo particular. Tudo que tenho de fazer é entrar num táxi com minha mala e passaporte e apanhá-la em sua casa no caminho para o aeroporto. Muito fácil. Ou pelo menos teria sido se isso não tivesse acontecido durante o jogo de rugby. — Joe fez uma careta para seu gesso.

Edward ouviu as revelações de seu meio-irmão com desprezo crescente pela mulher que o estava "contratando". Quanto mais ouvia, menos inclinado se sentia a acreditar na ingênua afirmação de Joe de que suas tarefas como acompanhante excluiriam qualquer tipo de envolvimento sexual. Normalmente, ele não apenas teria dado a Joe uma definição patética do que pensava da mulher como também o teria aconselhado a não fazer mais esse tipo de trabalho para agências. Enquanto se recusaria terminantemente a substituir seu irmão naquilo.

Normalmente. Se o noivo em questão não fosse Phil Cullen. Ele vinha tentando contatar Phil pelos últimos seis meses para descobrir informações internas sobre o lendário magnata falecido do petróleo, Eliezer Denali. Denali tinha, durante sua vida, sido um gigante na indústria do petróleo quanto na cena política.

Como jornalista investigativo de um dos jornais mais prestigiosos do país, Edward estava acostumado com a relutância das pessoas famosas em lhe dar entrevistas. Mas, desta vez, fazia pesquisas para um livro sobre os relacionamentos às vezes inescrupulosos na indústria do petróleo. E havia rumores de que Eliezer Denali certa vez usara suas conexões para abafar um quase-desastre ecológico relacionado ao petróleo cerca de trinta anos atrás. Até recentemente, Phil Cullen havia sido uma força motriz no ramo, e ele tivera Eliezer Denali como mentor no começo da carreira.

Até agora, todas as tentativas de Edward de se aproximar haviam deparado com uma completa recusa. Supostamente semi-aposentado dos negócios, tendo passado a direção da companhia para os genros, era amplamente aceito que Phil ainda controlava os negócios... e suas conexões políticas... dos bastidores.

Edward não era o tipo de homem que gostava de ser forçado a desistir de alguma coisa, mas já começara a acreditar que desta vez não teria escolha.

Agora parecia que o destino estava lhe oferecendo uma oportunidade.

— Tudo bem — disse ele para seu meio-irmão. — Eu vou.

— Excelente, Eddie...

— Com uma condição.

— Certo, eu divido o cachê com você. E se ela for totalmente desprezível...

— A condição é que você não faça mais esse tipo de trabalho.

— Ei. Edward, o dinheiro é bom — protestou Joe, mas então viu a expressão do irmão e meneou a cabeça. —Tudo bem... Suponho que sempre posso voltar a trabalhar no bar.

— Muito bem. Explique os arranjos de novo.

Espero que gostem da fic... peguei o sobrenome emprestado um pouquinho...

Bjuxx^^


	3. Isso não vai dar certo

De maneira alguma aquilo daria certo. Jamais seria capaz de convencer alguém de que um acompanhante contratado era seu noivo de verdade, concluíra Bella com amargura. Mas por que deveria se importar? Se fosse por ela, nem mesmo iria ao casamento. Sua mãe não havia escolhido um parceiro decente até agora, e Bella não tinha qualquer fé em que ela tivesse feito isso desta vez. E quanto à família de Phil... Bella tentou imaginar sua mãe, que gostava de chocar, violar regras e se divertir, vivendo feliz dentro do tipo de família que descrevia em seus e-mails, e fracassara.

O casamento não duraria cinco minutos. Na verdade, na opinião de Bella, seria melhor se nunca chegasse a acontecer... mesmo que sua mãe alegasse, com insistência, que o que sentia era amor de verdade.

Ela era uma tola por se permitir ser tragada pela vida de sua mãe e representar o papel de filha alegremente comprometida. Mas, como sempre, quando se tratava de sua mãe, era mais fácil ceder do que protestar.

A única coisa na qual Bella tinha sido capaz de enfrentar sua mãe fora sua própria determinação de nunca se apaixonar ou se casar.

— Mas querida. Como você pode dizer isso? — sua mãe protestara quando Bella e informara de sua decisão. — Todos querem encontrar alguém e se apaixonar. E um instinto humano básico.

— E se eu descobrir que não o amo mais, ou que ele não me ama mais?

— Bem, aí você encontra outra pessoa.

— Só para me casar de novo e de novo quando os relacionamentos não dão certo? Não, obrigada, mamãe.

Podiam ser mãe e filha, e até mesmo compartilhar as mesmas características físicas, mas definitivamente não pensavam ou se sentiam da mesma forma.

Não? A quem ela estava enganando? Não era verdade que, bem no fundo, desejava conhecer sua alma gêmea, encontrar aquela pessoa especial para quem poderia se doar completamente, com quem seria capaz de remover todas as barreiras que havia erguido para se proteger da dor de amar o homem errado? Um homem forte o bastante para acreditar no amor e demolir todas as suas dúvidas, nobre o bastante para conquistar não apenas seu amor, mas seu respeito. Humano o suficiente para lhe mostrar as próprias vulnerabilidades... Oh, é claro... ele deveria ser sexy, bonito e ter o tipo certo de senso de humor. Do tipo que se via as dúzias em qualquer lugar, zombou de si mesma. Bella nunca fora tola o bastante para contar a alguém sobre ele. O que diria? _Oh, e a propósito, aqui vai uma descrição do que quero de Natal..._

Encare a realidade, avisou a si mesma com severidade. Ele... seu "noivo", e com certeza _não _sua alma gêmea... chegaria a qualquer minuto. Bella franziu a testa. Enviara um e-mail na noite anterior, explicando detalhadamente o papel dele, e dizendo que deveria ser um noivo convincente em público. E _só _em público. Independentemente de quantas vezes Angela lhe assegurara que não havia motivo de preocupação e que contratar um acompanhante era algo lógico e respeitável, Bella não estava totalmente convencida.

Felizmente, porque não havia tirado férias durante o verão, se afastar um mês do trabalho não fora um problema. Todavia, podia apenas imaginar a reação de seus jovens, e algumas vezes grosseiros, estagiários no banco se soubessem o que ela estava fazendo.

Outras mulheres em sua situação poderiam se vangloriar por ter tantos homens jovens e repletos de testosterona ao seu redor. Bella, contudo, tendia, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, a agir de modo maternal com seus estagiários.

Ela ficou tensa quando ouviu a campainha tocar, mesmo que já estivesse esperando por isso. Agora era tarde demais para desejar ter aceitado a oferta de Angela de entrar no jogo depois, para que a amiga pudesse avaliar previamente o acompanhante que a agência escolhera.

A campainha continuou tocando. Pisando sobre sua mala, Bella foi abrir a porta, enquanto tentava se convencer de que estava no controle da situação e que, portanto, deveria manter a calma.

Mas sua intenção foi sabotada pela avalanche de reações femininas que a paralisou, fazendo-a se segurar na porta entreaberta.

O homem à sua frente não era apenas bonito, reconheceu com um pequeno choque. Ele era... era... Bella precisou fechar os olhos e contar até dez antes de ousar abri-los novamente. Um calor sensual parecia percorrer seu corpo, deixando-a num estado febril que só poderia ser luxúria. Aquele homem não tinha apenas uma boa aparência. Possuía também um olhar penetrante, emanava uma sensualidade tão perigosa que qualquer mulher reconheceria no momento em que o visse. Ela não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Ele tinha cabelos acobreados de uma cor que nunca tinha visto antes e era alto... mais de l,80m, supunha... com ombros poderosamente largos e olhos de um verde intenso emoldurados por cílios longos. E, naquele momento, observava-a com uma expressão de impaciência, aguçada por uma confiança fria que dizia claramente não estar tão impressionado pela aparência dela.

— Isabela Swan? — perguntou ele brevemente.

— Não... quero dizer, sim... mas todos me chamam de Bella. — Pelo amor de Deus, ela parecia uma adolescente desajeitada, não uma mulher de 25 anos, capaz de dirigir seu próprio departamento em um dos ambientes mais machistas do mundo corporativo.

— Edward Masen — ele se apresentou.

— _Edward? _— Bella repetiu incerta. — Mas em seus e-mails... eu pensei...

— Eu uso meu nome do meio para correspondências por e-mail — Edward a informou calmamente. Não era totalmente mentira. Ele _usa__va _seu nome do meio, juntamente com o nome de solteira de sua mãe, como seu pseudônimo. — É melhor irmos logo. O motorista do táxi não gostou muito de parar em local proibido. Aquela é a sua mala?

— Sim. Mas eu mesma posso levá-la — disse Bella.

Ignorando suas tentativas de fazer exatamente isso, ele passou por ela no hall estreito e ergueu a mala como se fosse uma pena.

— Está com todo o resto? — perguntou ele. — Passaporte, passagens, chaves, dinheiro...

Bella podia sentir um calor estranho começando subir ao rosto. Uma sensação igualmente estranha havia invadido seu corpo. Um misto de confusão e um desejo físico intenso, combinado com um choque de incredulidade. Por que não estava irritada por ele assumir o comando? Por que experimentava aquela sensação estranha e inacreditável de se sentir tentada a espelhar o comportamento de sua própria mãe e agir como se estivesse desamparada?

Seria por que era Natal, a famosa cilada emocional que humilhava as mulheres desafortunadas que o celebravam sem um parceiro que as amasse? Natal, segundo a mitologia moderna do bom deus da propaganda, significava famílias felizes sentadas ao redor do fogo, em salas muito grandes e decoradas. Ou, para aqueles que ainda não tinham atingido tal estágio, significava ao menos o casal de amantes fazendo uma guerra de neve... enquanto quase congelavam... interrompida por beijos apaixonados, a mão da mulher no braço do homem, revelando o diamante brilhante de um anel de noivado...

Porém, independentemente do quanto o materialismo envolvendo o Natal fosse vulgar, o motivo verdadeiro pelo qual as pessoas investiam na festa, tanto financeira quanto emocionalmente, era porque, no fundo, em todos, ainda existia uma criança que acordava na manhã de Natal esperando receber o presente mais perfeito... Que o mundo adulto certamente traduzia como o presente do amor incondicional, irrestrito, dado e recebido livremente. Um presente compartilhado e celebrado, embalado em esperança, uma momentânea suspensão da dura realidade que poderia se seguir.

Bella sabia tudo sobre isso, é claro. Então por que, _por que, _bem no fundo, estava sendo tola o bastante para desejar acordar na manhã de Natal e receber aquele presente impossivelmente perfeito? Era _ela _quem estava no comando, lembrou a si mesma com firmeza. Não ele. E se ele fosse realmente seu noivo, jamais deveria se comportar de uma maneira tão arrogante, nem mesmo se dando ao trabalho de beijá-la...

Beijá-la?

Bella permaneceu parada no hall e o olhou fixamente enquanto seu coração disparava.

— Alguma coisa errada?

Aqueles olhos verdes não perdiam muita coisa, notou Bella.

— Não, está tudo bem. — Ela lhe lançou o seu melhor sorriso profissional, que dizia "eu sou a chefe", e passou pela porta.

— Chaves? — A mulher não precisava de um acompanhante, e sim de uma pessoa que cuidasse dela, concluiu Edward com raiva, enquanto a observava vasculhar a bolsa fervorosamente à procura das chaves, e então lutar para inserir uma delas na fechadura. Ainda bem que não era Joe quem a acompanharia. Os dois não teriam sequer chegado ao aeroporto de Heathrow sem que um deles percebesse que tinha esquecido alguma coisa.

O que o intrigava, todavia, era por que Bella havia sentido a necessidade de contratar um homem. Com aquela aparência e aquele corpo, ele esperaria que ela estivesse lutando para _afastar _os homens que a perseguissem, não pagando para que a acompanhassem. Normalmente, Edward gostava de loiras altas e elegantes, mulheres inteligentes que faziam o jogo do relacionamento homem-mulher como grandes mestres no jogo da sedução. Mas seus hormônios, contradizendo a sabedoria de seu cérebro, estavam subitamente encantados pela bela mulher de aproximadamente l,70m, cabelos lisos castanhos, olhos castanhos como chocolate derretido, lábios rosados e cheios e um corpo deliciosamente curvilíneo.

Ele tinha, concluiu, feito a Joe mais do que um favor, substituindo-o. Seu impressionável irmão não teria sido capaz de tratar a situação com profissionalismo. Não que ele estivesse tentado, é claro. E mesmo que estivesse, havia muita coisa em jogo em sua própria profissão para arriscar se envolver fisicamente com Isabela Swan!

O que estava acontecendo com ela?, perguntou-se Bella fervorosamente. Aos 25 anos, era madura, responsável, sensata, e simplesmente não se comportava daquele jeito perto dos homens ou reagia a eles como estava reagindo a Edward. Não era ele quem estava lhe causando um comportamento atípico, assegurou a si mesma. Era a situação. Desconfortavelmente, lembrou-se da onda de desejo ardente e erótica que sentira. Seu corpo ainda doía um pouco, e essa dor se intensificava toda vez que se aproximara dele. Seu corpo parecia estar reagindo a ele como se fosse um imã atraindo-a.

Bella fez uma careta quando olhou para o céu cinzento e nublado de dezembro. Tinha começado a chover, e o chão estava molhado. Molhado e traiçoeiramente escorregadio, para quem tinha uma seria atração com o chão, reconheceu quando de repente começou a perder o equilíbrio.

Edward segurou antes que ela caísse diante da porta aberta do táxi. Ela pôde sentir a força dele através do tecido macio da manga de seu casaco e da blusa. Também pode sentir o calor... o calor _dele, _reconheceu, e de súbito foi difícil respirar normalmente. Quem teria pensado que um aroma sutil de colônia... tão sutil, na verdade, que ela tivera de conter o desejo de se aproximar mais e sentir melhor... podia fazê-la se sentir tão zonza?

Olhou para Edward, pretendendo lhe agradecer por salvá-la de uma queda. Ele a encarou. Bella piscou e, sem conseguir evitar, baixou o olhar do nariz esculpido com perfeição para a boca. Sua própria boca, descobriu, estava desconfortavelmente seca. Tão seca que a deixou tentada a correr a ponta da língua ao longo dos lábios...

— Eu não tenho o dia inteiro, amigo...

A voz impaciente do motorista de táxi levou Bella de volta à realidade. Agradecendo a Edward, entrou no táxi enquanto ele segurava a porta aberta.

Joe jamais teria sido capaz de lidar com uma mulher como aquela, pensou, enquanto o táxi partia. Depois da maneira como ela olhara para sua boca, ele estava lutando contra o tipo de reação física que não o pegava desprevenido desde a adolescência. Na penumbra do interior do táxi, moveu-se discretamente, permitindo que o casaco escondesse a evidência de seu desejo sob o tecido da calça.

— Por que eu não cuido dos passaportes e das passagens? — sugeriu ele para Bella. — Afinal de contas, sou o seu acompanhante...

— Meu noivo — Bella o corrigiu.

— Seu _o quê?_

— Você recebeu o meu e-mail, não recebeu? — perguntou ela, incerta. — Aquele no qual eu lhe expliquei a situação e o papel que você deve representar?

Pela primeira vez, Edward notou que ela estava usando um anel de diamante no dedo anular da mão direita.

— Entendi que eu seria apenas seu acompanhante — respondeu ele friamente. — Se isso mudou...

Havia uma expressão nos olhos dele que não a agradava, uma expressão cínica de enfado que mostrava que nem a respeitava nem gostava dela. Por que um homem como ele trabalhava como acompanhante para uma agência, afinal?, questionou-se. Ele parecia mais do tipo que dirigia uma empresa... ou que escalava montanhas... do que um ator desempregado que fazia bicos acompanhando mulheres.

— Você será o meu acompanhante, mas também será o meu noivo. Este é o verdadeiro propósito de estarmos indo para a Espanha.

— Verdade? Eu entendi que o propósito era que fossemos a um casamento.

Ela não se enganara quanto ao cinismo, percebeu Bella.

— Nós _iremos _a um casamento. O casamento de minha mãe. Infelizmente, minha mãe disse ao futuro marido que eu sou noiva... Não me pergunte por que, pois acho que também não sei bem a resposta. Tudo que sei é que, segundo ela, é imperativo que eu apareça com um noivo.

— Entendo. — E ele entendia. Bem demais. Estivera certo ao suspeitar de algum mistério envolvendo toda aquela história de acompanhante. Edward comprimiu a boca e, vendo isso, Bella começou a desejar que a agência lhe tivesse enviado outra pessoa. Não achava que seria capaz de lidar com um homem assim como seu "noivo".

— O que mais preciso saber do que estava no e-mail?

Bella ergueu o queixo.

— Nada. Minha mãe, é claro, sabe a verdade, e naturalmente eu disse a ela que precisamos ter quartos separados.

— Naturalmente? — Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Com certeza não há nada _natural em _um casal de noivos dormindo separados.

Bella suspeitava que uma mulher que estivesse realmente envolvida com ele não dormiria de forma alguma. Imediatamente, imagens íntimas que não sabia ser capaz de criar se formaram em sua cabeça, fazendo-a olhar para fora da janela do táxi. Isso evitaria que ele visse em seus olhos _exatamente _o que estava pensando.

— O que fazemos em particular éproblema nosso — disse ela rapidamente.

— Espero que sim — concordou ele em voz baixa e suave. — Pessoalmente, nunca vi nenhum atrativo no voyeurismo.

A cabeça de Bella virou quase que por vontade própria, um tomou conta de todo seu rosto, causando um calor que a traía.

— Para que terminal vocês querem ir? O executivo? — perguntou o taxista.

— Vamos em um avião particular. É para cá que precisamos ir. — Bella se atrapalhou com os documentos, quase os derrubando. Quando Edward estendeu a mão e os pegou, e seus dedos se tocaram. Ela estava se comportando como uma idiota, censurou-se, enquanto Edward se inclinava para frente a fim de dar as instruções ao motorista... e pior: como uma idiota completamente perdida.

Provavelmente porque _se sentia _completamente perdida. Edward não era o que estava esperando. Para começar, imaginara que ele seria mais jovem, um rapaz fazendo bicos, e não um homem obviamente já passou dos 27 anos. E havia a sexualidade latente dele. Simplesmente não estava acostumada com esse tipo de coisa. A sensualidade era quase uma presença física com eles no táxi.

Como enfrentaria quase quatro semanas fingindo que ele era seu noivo? Como seria capaz de convencer qualquer um, principalmente as filhas de Phil, de que eram um casal dormindo em quartos separados? Aquele não era um homem que _aceitava _quartos _separados, _e nenhuma mulher sã iria querer tal distância se eles fossem realmente amantes. Com ansiedade, Bella se agarrou ao aviso de sua mãe de que o futuro marido era muito moralista. Eles poderiam dizer que ocupariam quartos separados por respeito ao ponto de vista de Phil, não poderiam?

— Chegamos — anunciou Edward quando o táxi parou com um solavanco. — Você pode me explicar exatamente o que está acontecendo quando estivermos a bordo.

Ela seria capaz de explicar?

Mas não fazia sentido discutir, uma vez que ele já tinha se virado para falar com o taxista.

**Oi gente... estou feliz que tenha tanta gente lendo... mas quero reviews...então não esqueçam de deixar uma...**

**Bjuxx^^**


	4. Explicações

A única outra ocasião em que Bella havia viajado em um avião particular fora em companhia de meia dúzia de colegas do sexo masculino, e o avião pertencera a um dos clientes mais ricos do banco. Ela não sonhara que a próxima vez em que voasse em um jato desse tipo, em que um comissário e uma comissária de bordo os esperavam para pegar suas bagagens e lhes dar as boas-vindas a um ambiente confortável e luxuoso, o avião seria de seu futuro padrasto.

Bella não soube bem por que achou necessário chamar atenção para seu "anel de noivado" grande e falso, brincando com ele, ao ver a comissária sorrindo para Edward. Contudo, o ato certamente pareceu atrair a atenção da outra garota e de Edward para ela.

— Srta. Swan. — A voz do comissário de bordo era tão suave quanto à aparência dele era agradável. — Não preciso perguntar se você viaja muito. — Ele sinalizou para alguém levar a bagagem a bordo. — Todos que estão acostumados a viajar levam pouca bagagem e fazem compras quando chegam ao destino... especialmente quando estão voando para um lugar como Madri.

Bella esperou que seu sorriso em resposta não parecesse tão falso quanto era. O motivo pelo qual estava viajando com pouca bagagem, como ele colocara, era simplesmente porque havia presumido que o castelo que o novo homem de sua mãe alugara vinha com uma máquina de lavar. As exigências de seu trabalho significavam que raramente tinha tempo de sair para fazer compras. Umas duas vezes por ano, reabastecia seu guarda-roupa de trabalho com mais conjuntos Armani e camisas brancas lisas.

Todavia, intimidada por Angela, se permitira ser arrastada pela Knightsbridge até a Harvey Nichols, para encontrar um traje menos executivo para o casamento e um vestido para o Natal. O jeans que usava naquele momento era sua roupa padrão para os fins de semana, mesmo não lhe servindo tão bem quanto de costume graças a sua ansiedade devido à decisão de sua mãe de se casar novamente.

No avião, Bella se acomodou no assento, tentando não ceder à vontade crescente de olhar para seu novo "noivo", que parecia demasiadamente à vontade no mundo dos super ricos para alguém que precisava aumentar sua renda com um trabalho de acompanhante.

Jason, o comissário de bordo, ofereceu champanhe. Bella não bebia muito, mas aceitou o copo que ele lhe estendia, esperando que a bebida pudesse ajudar a diminuir a tensão... causada principalmente pela indesejada consciência da potente sexualidade de Edward. Ele, por outro lado, meneou a cabeça.

— Prefiro não beber quando estou voando — disse ele a Jason.

— Quero uma água.

Por que ela de repente sentia que tomar uma taça de champanhe a transformava numa alcoólatra em potencial, que não podia perder a chance de tomar um drinque? Com rebeldia, deu um gole rápido no líquido borbulhante... e tentou não fazer uma careta quando percebeu o quanto o champanhe era seco.

Eles já estavam deixando a pista de decolagem, o avião subindo com suavidade em direção ao céu acinzentado. Bella não gostava muito de voar, e podia sentir o estômago se contraindo de nervoso enquanto esperava o avião nivelar. Edward, por outro lado, parecia totalmente calmo enquanto pegava um exemplar da revista _The Economist._

— Certo, é melhor me contar o que está acontecendo — disse ele, manuseando a revista. — Fui informado de que você queria um acompanhante para o casamento de sua mãe.

— Sim, é isso mesmo... eu quero — concordou Bella. — Um acompanhante que seja meu noivo... eu expliquei tudo no e-mail — insistiu ela na defensiva ao ver o jeito como ele a fitava.

— E-mails são notoriamente pouco confiáveis. — Mas talvez não tão incompetentes em passar informações quanto seu querido irmão, reconheceu Edward, irritado. — É melhor você explicar de novo.

Bella olhou por sobre o ombro para se certificar de que eles estavam sozinhos na cabine. Aquele era o avião do novo namorado de sua mãe, repleto de empregados dele.

— O futuro marido de minha mãe é um americano conservador. Ele tem idéias muito fortes sobre a vida familiar e... relacionamentos familiares. Tem duas filhas do primeiro casamento, ambas casadas e com filhos, e minha mãe... — Ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. Por que estava achando aquilo tão embaraçoso? Como se, de alguma maneira, estivesse num tribunal, precisando provar sua inocência. Fora ela quem contratara Silas, _ela _estava no comando, e não o contrário. — Minha mãe sente que as filhas de Carlisle não estão muito felizes com o casamento deles.

As sobrancelhas de Edward se arquearam.

— Por que não? Você acabou de dizer que são ambas casadas e com filhos. Certamente elas devem estar felizes de ver o pai feliz.

— Bem, sim... Mas é que...

Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior com ansiedade... um pequeno gesto que automaticamente atraiu a atenção de Edward para sua boca. Como as mulheres eram peritas em focar a atenção dos homens em suas bocas, pensou ele com ironia. Mas com uma boca tão cheia e de aparência tão suave, ela não precisaria empregar velhos truques para chamar a atenção de um homem e fazê-lo imaginar com seria a sensação daqueles lábios sob os seus. A imaginação dele já estivera lá, e mais além. Na verdade, muito mais além, admitia com relutância.

Como explicaria aquilo, Bella se perguntou, sem ser desleal com sua mãe?

— Minha mãe não acha que as filhas de Phil sentem que ela o fará feliz.

— Por que não?

— Bem, ele é viúvo e mamãe é divorciada.

Edward deu de ombros ligeiramente.

— Então sua mãe cometeu um erro? Isso não é incomum nos dias de hoje.

— Não... mas...

— Mas?

— Mas mamãe já cometeu mais do que um erro — Bella o informou cautelosamente.

— Você quer dizer que ela já foi casada mais de uma vez?

— Sim.

— Quantas?

— Bem, quatro vezes, na verdade. Ela não consegue evitar. — Bella defendeu sua mãe rapidamente quando viu a expressão de Edward. — Mamãe se apaixona com muita facilidade, entende? E os homens se apaixonam por ela, e então...

— E então ela se divorcia deles e recomeça com um extrato bancário maior e com um homem mais rico?

Bella estava chocada.

— Não! Ela não é assim. Mamãe jamais se casaria só por dinheiro.

Edward registrou o "só" e disse cinicamente:

— Mas ela acha mais fácil se apaixonar por um homem rico do que por um pobre?

— Você é igualzinho as filhas de Phil e os maridos delas. Está criticando minha mãe sem conhecê-la. Ela ama ele. Ou pelo menos acredita que ama. Sei que isso parece ilógico, mas mamãe _é _ilógica, às vezes. Tem medo de que as filhas de Phil se tornem ainda mais antagônicas em relação a ela se souberem que sou solteira. Ele estava se vangloriando sobre as filhas e seus casamentos, e mamãe se irritou um pouco e disse que eu era noiva.

Era uma história tão ridícula que tinha de ser verdade, decidiu Edward.

— E você não conhece nenhum homem solteiro disponível que pudesse tê-la ajudado com isso?

É claro que ela conhecia. Conhecia muitos. Mas nenhum em quem sentisse que podia confiar para representar um papel de maneira convincente o bastante.

— Não, não realmente. — Com que facilidade a mentira saía de seus lábios. Era obviamente mais filha de sua mãe do que achara até o momento, admitiu Bella com alguma culpa. Mas Edward não sabia nada sobre suas circunstâncias pessoais ou profissionais... ou sobre o fato de que ela teria preferido andar sobre brasas a deixar os jovens e tempestuosos predadores sexuais de sua equipe saberem sobre sua falta de parceiro sexual. Mesmo que fosse por escolha.

Em sua opinião, essa era uma mentira pequena e inofensiva... não podia imaginar que Edward, enquanto viajava para completar uma pauta em Bruxelas depois de seu encontro com Joe, tinha pesquisado seu passado o máximo possível e, portanto, sabia exatamente quais eram suas circunstâncias profissionais.

Nenhum homem disponível na vida dela? Edward lutou para conter a resposta cínica que gostaria de lhe dar, perguntando por que Isabela não usava sua posição como chefe do próprio departamento para escolher um noivo falso entre mais de dez jovens que trabalhavam como seus subordinados.

Por outro lado, por razões que não estava preparado para investigar de perto, o fato de ter descoberto que ela era mentirosa, e portanto não-confiável, lhe causou certo alívio. Certamente não se deixaria levar por aquela pseudo-preocupação que Isabela expressava por uma mãe, que parecia mais do que apta a competir com qualquer número de filhas protetoras e seus maridos.

E claro que as filhas de Phil não eram exatamente filhas comuns. Ele havia descoberto muita coisa sobre elas quando fizera sua pesquisa inicial sobre ele. Elas tinham aprendido o que sabiam de política e finanças com o pai, e, enquanto adotavam um estilo _southern belle _em público, em particular não eram apenas flores de aço, mas flores de aço com espinhos.

Diversas pessoas haviam relatado com satisfação a Edward algo da mitologia urbana sobre a família. Dizia-se como as filhas de Phil tinham escolhido seus futuros maridos: desfazendo-se de alguns noivos e de pelo menos uma criança ilegítima, além de abafarem diversas acusações do uso de drogas e direção alcoolizada em seu caminho para o altar.

Sem sobra de dúvida, não tolerariam que o pai se casasse com uma mulher que elas mesmas não tivessem investigado.

— Certo, então sua mãe teme que as futuras enteadas possam persuadir o pai a não seguir com o casamento. Mas ainda não entendo como o fato de você ter um noivo possa influenciar nisso.

— Na verdade, nem eu, mas minha mãe estava começando a ficar tão desesperada que simplesmente me pareceu mais fácil ceder e fazer o que ela queria.

— Mais fácil, porém não muito prudente. Eu teria pensado em uma discussão calma e ponderada...

— Você não conhece minha mãe. Ela não age de maneira calma e ponderada — disse Bella, antes de acrescentar de modo protetor: — Estou fazendo-a parecer a rainha do drama, mas ela não é. Mamãe é apenas uma pessoa que vive intensamente e se alimenta de suas emoções. Meu palpite é que ela exagerou ao tentar competir com as filhas perfeitas de Phil. Eu falei que tinha encontrado alguém para posar como meu suposto noivo, mas não contei a ela sobre usar a agência — avisou Bella. — Ela provavelmente vai presumir que eu já conheço você.

— Ou que já fomos amantes?

Bella estava perplexa. Meneou a cabeça com veemência.

— Não, ela não vai pensar isso. Sabe que eu...

— Que você o quê? Fez um voto de castidade?

Por alguma razão, o tom cínico na voz dele magoava.

— Mamãe sabe que não tenho a intenção de me casar.

— Porque você não acredita no casamento?

Bella lhe deu um olhar nivelado e replicou friamente:

— Não. Porque eu não acredito em divórcio.

— Interessante.

— Não realmente. Suponho que diversas crianças com pais divorciados se sentem da mesma maneira. Por que está me fazendo tantas perguntas? Você parece mais um... advogado do que um ator. Pensei que atores gostassem mais de falar sobre si mesmos, não de fazer perguntas.

— Posso lhe assegurar que definitivamente _não _sou advogado. E, é claro, os atores precisam estudar outras pessoas a fim de representar bem seus papéis.

Não era advogado. Mas ela era astuta o bastante para ter reconhecido sua necessidade instintiva de sondar e questionar, reconheceu Edward.

O que havia em certo tipo de silêncio que fazia uma pessoa se sentir tão desconfortável?, Bella se perguntou, enquanto procurava fervorosamente um assunto sobre o qual conversar. Ou, naquele instante em particular, era o próprio Edward quem a estava deixando tão consciente de certas coisas sobre si mesma e sobre sua atitude diante da vida? Coisas sobre as quais ela não queria realmente pensar.

— Fiquei um tanto preocupada com a possibilidade de a agência não conseguir encontrar alguém adequado que estivesse disposto a trabalhar no Natal — tentou ela, mantendo a conversa o mais pacífica possível, numa tentativa de estabelecer um relacionamento apropriado entre empregador... ela... e empregado... ele. Não que isso fosse verdade, _é _claro. A verdade era que teria ficado bastante feliz se o plano de Angela de lhe arranjar um noivo tivesse se provado impossível.

— Se isso é uma tentativa sutil de descobrir se tenho uma parceira, a resposta é não, eu não tenho. E quanto a trabalhar no Natal, muita gente faz isso.

Bella teve de engolir o nó que se formou em sua garganta pela resposta.

— Eu não estava perguntando se você tinha uma parceira. Estava apenas tentando manter uma conversa educada — replicou ela.

— Mais champanhe?

Bella sorriu para Jason com alívio, dando boas-vindas à interrupção de uma conversa que estava adentrando um território cada vez mais pessoal e perigoso. Muito pessoal e perigoso para _ela, _pelo menos.

— Vamos aterrissar em dez minutos — Jason os informou. — Haverá um carro e um motorista esperando por vocês, é claro.

Bella sorriu, mas menos calorosamente.

— Qual é o problema? —Edward lhe perguntou.

— Nenhum. Bem, não realmente. — Ela deu de ombros quando Jason se afastou. — Sei que eu deveria estar apreciando esseluxo, e é claro que, de certa forma, estou... Mas ainda me sinto culpada quando penso sobre quantas pessoas estão lutando apenas para se alimentar.

— Uma gerente de banco que quer salvar o mundo? — zombou Edward.

Imediatamente, Bella ficou tensa.

— Como você sabe disso? Que sou gerente em um banco?

Silenciosamente, Edward se amaldiçoou por seu pequeno lapso.

— Não sei. Acho que a agência me falou — murmurou ele, sem interesse.

— Às vezes é mais fácil mudar as coisas do lado de dentro do que do lado de fora — explicou ela após uma breve pausa.

— Verdade. Mas algo me diz que seria necessária uma mudança interior extraordinária para fazer com que os executivos _yuppies_ pensassem em salvar o mundo. Ou você estava pensando em algum tipo de incentivo para ajudá-los? Um Porsche novo, talvez...

— Brinquedinhos masculinos vêm no pacote, mas eles geralmente superam essa fase na mesma época que seu primeiro filho nasce — disse Bella levemente.

O avião tinha começado a descer, e o retorno de Jason à cabine marcou a tímida conversa.

**Oi meninas, espero que estejam gostando... gostaria de agradecer a:**

**Karooly**

**Dri Teixeira**

**Mocho Azul**

**Pela reviews...**

**Bom é isso... se gostarem comentem, se não gostarem comentem tbm... **

**Bjuxx^^**


	5. A chegada

Neve na Espanha. Quem poderia imaginar? _Ela _deveria ter imaginado, admitiu Bella_, _enquanto se aconchegava mais em seu casaco, grata pelo calor no interior do veículo com tração nas quatro rodas que os esperara no aeroporto para levá-los ao castelo.

Edward tinha trocado algumas palavras rápidas em espanhol com o motorista no começo da jornada, mas não tentara envolvê-la na conversa. O musculoso e longo braço que havia estendido contra o encosto do assento, dificilmente daria a alguém a impressão de que estavam envolvidos um com o outro.

O castelo era localizado nas montanhas, além da antiga cidade de Segovia. Bella vira as fotos que sua mãe lhe enviara por e-mail, mostrando um castelo perfeito de contos de fada contra um cenário de neve branca, mas, tolamente, não havia acreditado que a neve, assim como o castelo, eram de verdade. Agora, com a luz da tarde se esvaindo, a paisagem do lado de fora das janelas do carro parecia mais hostil do que magnífica.

Não ajudou quando Edward de repente falou:

— Espero que você tenha trazido roupas para o frio.

— Não, eu não trouxe — ela foi forçada a responder. — Mas o castelo provavelmente tem aquecimento central.

O arquear agora familiar das sobrancelhas escuras fez o coração de Bella acelerar de ansiedade.

— Você acha?

— Eu sei que tem. Minha mãe detesta o frio. Jamais toleraria ficar em um lugar que não fosse adequadamente aquecido.

— Bem, ela é a _sua _mãe, mas minha experiência diz que a maioria dos donos de castelos antigos detesta gastar dinheiro com aquecimento... especialmente quando os estão alugando para outras pessoas. Talvez desta vez, como sua mãe, assim como nós, tem um amor para mantê-la aquecida, ela não sinta frio.

Bella lhe deu um olhar antipático.

— Isso não tem graça.

— Não quis ser engraçado. Você já parou para pensar o quão intimamente teremos de interagir um com o outro? Considerando que estaremos em uma festa particular muito pequena e potencialmente... explosiva?

— Não teremos de interagir intimamente de maneira alguma — protestou Bella, irritada. — As pessoas vão aceitar que somos noivos porque lhes diremos que somos. Não precisamos fazer demonstrações públicas de paixão física para provar que estamos noivos. Além disso, estou usando a aliança.

Ela estava totalmente despreparada para o súbito movimento que Edward fez, tomando-lhe a mão. Ele lhe segurou o pulso, o polegar sentindo sua pulsação, de modo que era impossível para Bella esconder a aceleração frenética de seu coração.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou ela quando ele removeu o anel falso com um movimento hábil.

— Você não imagina que _isto _vá enganar as filhas de um bilionário, imagina? — provocou Edward, meneando a cabeça e guardando o anel no bolso. — Elas saberão imediatamente que é falso, e daí basta um pequeno passo para descobrir que o nosso relacionamento é falso.

Bella não pôde esconder sua decepção. A confiança dele havia derrotado sua própria crença na qualidade de seu pequeno plano.

— Mas eu _tenho _de usar um anel — disse ela. — Nós deveríamos estar noivos, e, como é apropriado para uma filha noiva, minha mãe quer que eu desfile de anel na frente das filhas de Phil.

— Experimente este.

Bella não conseguiu acreditar no que estava vendo quando Edward enfiou a mão no bolso e removeu uma pequena caixa de jóia.

Incerta, pegou a caixinha. Ele não poderia ter _comprado _um anel...

— Dê-me isso — murmurou ele, impaciente, depois de observá-la lutar como fecho. Então, abriu a caixa tão facilmente que ela se sentiu uma idiota completa. Cautelosamente, Bella olhou o anel dentro da caixa, arregalando os olhos em perplexidade. A aliança de ouro podia estar um pouco gasta, mas a esmeralda retangular, cercada por diamantes brancos, perfeitos e brilhantes, era obviamente muito cara e verdadeira.

— Onde... Como... — indagou ela.

— Era de minha mãe — respondeu Edward de maneira concisa.

Imediatamente, Bella fechou a caixa e tentou lhe devolver.

— Qual é o problema?

— Eu não posso usar o anel de sua mãe.

— Por que não? Com certeza é muito mais convincente do que aquela peça barata que você estava usando.

— Mas é de sua _mãe._

— E um anel de família, não de noivado. Ela não o deixou para mim com instruções específicas de colocá-lo apenas no dedo da _mulher certa, _se é isso que você está pensando. Minha mãe não era sentimental, e suponho que tenha parado de acreditar em Cinderela e seu sapatinho de cristal muito tempo antes de ter falecido.

— Você sempre carrega este anel com você? — questionou Bella. Sua pergunta foi feita de maneira insegura, num sussurro emotivo.

Edward a olhou. Não conseguia se recordar da última vez em que tinha conhecido uma mulher tão absurdamente sentimental quanto Bella parecia ser. Ele _não _era sentimental. Considerava desagradável e enjoativo, a que ninguém sensato deveria se submeter.

— Dificilmente — respondeu ele. — Aconteceu de há pouco tempo eu ter mandado reavaliar o anel para propósitos de seguro. Peguei-o na joalheria antes de ir apanhar você. Eu ia ao banco para colocá-lo no cofre, mas o trânsito estava horrível e nós não podíamos perder o vôo. Pelas probabilidades, imagino que vão estar mais seguro no seu dedo do que no meu bolso.

Ele parecia estar falando a verdade, e certamente não era do tipo sentimental, reconheceu Bella.

— Dê-me a mão de novo. — Ele pegou-lhe a mão enquanto falava, reabrindo a caixa, obviamente pretendendo pôr o anel no dedo de Bella. Imediatamente, ela tentou impedir, meneando a cabeça.

— Não, você não deve fazer isso — disse ela. Um pequeno pressentimento lhe arrepiou a coluna, fazendo-a tremer. Podia ver a expressão mista de escárnio e impaciência no olhar que Edward lhe dava, e, apesar de se sentir humilhada pelo óbvio desprezo dele, ainda se manteve firme.

— O que houve agora? Preocupada com a possibilidade de estar violando algum terrível tabu ou algo assim? — murmurou ele com sarcasmo.

— Não gosto da idéia de você colocar o anel em mim. De alguma forma, parece errado — admitiu Bella.

— Oh, entendo. O fato de eu colocar o anel no seu dedo quando não estamos noivos é errado, mas fingir que somos noivos, _é _perfeitamente correto?

— É o simbolismo disso — ela tentou explicar. — Há alguma coisa no ato de um homem pôr o anel no dedo de uma mulher... Pode parecer ilógico para você...

— Parece. E _é _ilógico — Edward a interrompeu com impaciência, pegando-lhe a mão mais uma vez e deslizando o anel pelo seu dedo.

Bella já dissera a si mesma que seria impossível servir, mas, extraordinariamente, serviu... e com perfeição. Com tanta perfeição que parecia ter sido feito sob encomenda para ela... ou destinado a ela? O que diabos havia colocado aquela idéia tola em sua cabeça?

— Pronto. Feito. E nada dramático aconteceu.

Talvez não para ele, reconheceu Bella, mas alguma coisa _tinha _acontecido com ela. A jóia era suave e pesada em seu dedo, e, em seu peito, o coração parecia constrito como se o anel o tivesse envolvido. Quando olhou para sua mão, os diamantes brilharam como fogo. Ou as lágrimas se avolumando em seus próprios olhos eram responsáveis pela miríade de cores do arco-íris que via?

Não era assim que um anel como aquele deveria ser dado e usado. Entretanto, de algum modo, apenas usá-lo a fazia se sentir como se tivesse se comprometido com alguma coisa. O anel parecia lhe comunicar uma mensagem, um tipo de consciência feminina instintiva. Um mau pressentimento a percorreu, mas era tarde demais agora. O anel de Edward estava em seu dedo e eles estavam chegando a Segovia, as luzes da cidade iluminando o interior do carro.

— Como ela era? — murmurou Bella suavemente, a pergunta instintiva e impossível de ser detida.

— Quem?

— Sua mãe.

Edward não pretendia responder, mas, de alguma forma, descobriu-se falando baixinho e com sinceridade:

— Ela era uma ativista de causas ambientais, adorável, inteligente e cheia de vida. Faleceu quando eu tinha 8 anos. Estava em um protesto. Houve confrontos violentos, e minha mãe caiu e bateu a cabeça. Morreu quase instantaneamente.

Bella pôde sentir o peso do silêncio que se seguiu às palavras ditas de modo quase sem emoção. Quase, mas não totalmente. Ela sentira, mesmo que não tivesse ouvido, a emoção por trás das palavras. Olhou para o anel e tocou-o gentilmente, em homenagem à mulher a quem havia pertencido.

Edward não tinha idéia de por que contara a Bella sobre sua mãe. Raramente pensava sobre a morte dela. Gostava muito de sua madrasta, que mostrara muita compreensão e gentileza, que sempre respeitara o relacionamento dele com o pai e certamente amava Joe. Edward amaldiçoou as mulheres excessivamente sentimentais e emotivas. Um homem sábio as mantinha longe de sua vida e não cometia o erro de se envolver com elas de forma alguma. Só havia uma razão pela qual estava lá com Bella naquele momento, e era porque aquilo lhe dava a oportunidade de se aproximar de Phil. Mesmo que isso significasse que a estava usando, não se sentiria culpado. Afinal de contas, ela também o estava usando.

— Eu não esperava que o castelo fosse tão isolado — admitiu Bella, quase meia hora depois de passarem por Segovia, com suas construções pitorescas, enfeitadas com bonitas decorações de Natal. — Nem que seria tão no topo das montanhas.

Já haviam passado pelos centros de esqui de Valdesqui e Navacerrada, que pareciam festivos como um cartão de Natal, e, embora a paisagem coberta de neve fosse impressionantemente linda, iluminada pela lua do começo da noite, Bella estava surpresa com o fato de sua mãe, que adorava sol e calor, ter escolhido um lugar tão frio para se casar.

Eles saíram da estrada principal e entraram numa trilha estreita que subia a encosta, passaram por abetos cobertos de neve e seguiram em direção ao castelo, também coberto de neve. No topo da montanha, luzes brilhavam em suas muitas janelas altas e estreitas. O castelo fora bem iluminado, realçando a impressão de que tinha saído direto de um conto de fadas e banhando a neve que o cercava em um brilho rosado quase iridescente.

— É lindo — murmurou Bella em apreciação. Edward a observou, pretendendo lhe dizer cinicamente que o lugar parecia inventado por um estúdio de Hollywood. Mas então viu o modo como a luz da lua iluminava seu rosto, lançando-lhe uma luz prateada na pele e traindo sua respiração trêmula.

De maneira extraordinária e inacreditável, sua mente vagou. E de súbito, estava se perguntando se, caso se pusesse sobre ela e a beijasse com o desejo potente de um homem pelo corpo de uma mulher, a pulsação dela dispararia como no momento em que lhe segurara a mão. E o que aconteceria quando lhe tocasse os mamilos enrijecidos, circulando o lugar onde a pele clara dava lugar à suave aréola rosada? Aquele ponto também incharia em resposta erótica ao toque? Bella reprimiria um gemido de prazer, causando um disparo ainda mais frenético ao coração, enquanto ele brincava com os mamilos entre seu polegar e o indicador, saboreasse cada intimidade seguinte sabendo o que os pequenos movimentos irrequietos dela significariam? E sabendo que Bella estaria úmida e sedenta por ele...

Abruptamente, Edward bloqueou seus pensamentos. Ficou chocado ao descobrir quão longe e com que velocidade eles haviam seguido em uma viagem erótica sem sua permissão. Normalmente, não fantasiava sobre sexo com uma mulher com quem estivesse se relacionando, e muito menos com uma completa estranha. Não precisava fantasiar sobre sexo. Isso lhe era sempre oferecido, se quisesse. Contudo, assim como era contra a idéia de comer_ junk food, _era igualmente contra a idéia de fazer sexo de má qualidade, motivo pelo qual provavelmente estava se sentindo daquela forma naquele momento, com uma ereção tão potente que chegava a lhe causar dor. Estivera tão ocupado com o trabalho nos últimos meses que não tivera tempo de se envolver em um relacionamento. Sua ex-parceira, com quem ocasionalmente fazia um sexo agradável para ambos, tinha decidido se casar, e Edward não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que passara tanto tempo perto de uma mulher de um modo não-sexual. E _esse, _sem dúvida, era o motivo pelo qual seu corpo estava reagindo como o de um adolescente diante da promessa de uma incrível experiência sexual.

O chofer dirigiu o veículo para o pátio interno do castelo, parando em frente às impressionantes portas em madeira e ferro.

Bella sorriu para o chofer quando ele lhe abriu a porta e a esperou sair. A neve havia sido removida do pátio, mas ela ainda podia sentir seu aroma no ar de começo da noite, e havia um brilho no pavimento que lhe dizia que as pedras sob seus pés estariam escorregadias.

As imensas portas duplas estavam abertas, e Bella estreitou os olhos para ver dois servos totalmente uniformizados saindo do lado de fora. Servos uniformizados! Ela estava tão atônita que se esqueceu de olhar por onde andava, e gemeu em choque quando pisou em um bloco de gelo e começou a perder o equilíbrio.

Mãos fortes e firmes lhe seguraram os braços, levando-a de encontro à segurança de um corpo igualmente forte e firme.

E lá ela permaneceu, as costas pressionadas contra o corpo de Edward, os braços dele a rodeando, enquanto sua mãe e o homem que Bella presumia ser seu próximo novo padrasto, apareciam à porta, observando-os. A reação de dela foi instintiva e desastrosa. Virou a cabeça a fim de olhar para Edward, pretendendo exigir que ele a soltasse, mas no momento em que percebeu o quão perto estava de sua boca, tudo que pôde fazer foi olhá-lo fixamente, enquanto uma onda poderosa de desejo percorria todo o seu corpo. Ergueu uma das mãos... certamente não porque na verdade pretendia tocá-lo, traçar o contorno da boca lindamente modelada, com seus lábios cheios e sensuais. Não, é claro que não. Simplesmente não era esse tipo de mulher. Como poderia ser quando tinha passado a maior parte de sua vida adulta treinando-se para não ser? Tudo que quisera fazer fora afastar os cabelos do rosto. E era o que teria feito se Edward não lhe tivesse segurado a mão.

A mão na qual estava o anel da mãe dele. Uma série de emoções comprimiu o peito e causou um nó na garganta de Bella. Uma sensação devastadora de tristeza, amor e esperança.

— Edward... — Seus lábios formaram o nome, e seus olhos se encheram de calorosas lágrimas.

Qual era o problema?, Edward se questionou com incredulidade. Em um minuto, estava reagindo instintivamente para impedir que uma mulher tola caísse. No outro, segurava-a em seus braços e recebia uma estranha mensagem emocional que não conseguia bloquear. Era como se estivesse experimentando algo de tanta importância que poderia ser o eixo sobre o qual toda a sua vida futura se transformaria.

Observou quando os lábios de Bella formaram o seu nome, e sentiu a força dolorosa de seu próprio desejo querendo impulsioná-lo a baixar a cabeça em direção a dela e explorar-lhe o formato e a textura da boca. Não apenas uma vez, mas repetidamente, até que a experiência fosse gravada em seus sentidos, de modo que pudesse evocá-la entre uma e outra batida de seu coração. Para que pudesse manter a lembrança consigo para sempre.

Edward ficou tenso quando seu alarme interno disparou.

Esse não era o rumo que queria tomar. Aquele tipo de intensidade, aquele tipo de dependência emocional não era para ele. E certamente não com uma mulher como ela. Ela já havia mentido uma vez. Edward não acreditava, nem por um momento, na história triste da filha preocupada e amorosa que descrevia a situação do casamento da mãe. A lógica lhe dizia que devia haver um motivo oculto e muito mais egoísta para o que ela estava fazendo. Ele ainda não descobrira o motivo exato... mas, até aí, não havia tentado de verdade, havia? Afinal, possuía seus próprios segredos. Podia não ter descoberto o motivo oculto de Bella, mas não significava que não existia um. Por enquanto, estava contente em fazer aquele jogo com ela, e o papel que lhe cabia, porque servia a seus próprios interesses. Todavia, olhara para a boca dela e sentira que havia entrado em outra dimensão regida pela emoção e instinto e não pela lógica e pelo conhecimento, e aquela sensação precisava ser empacotada trancada em algum lugar.

Nos poucos segundos que ele levou para analisar sua característica tão pouco sua reação, o rosto de Bella enrubesceu de leve.

— Querida...

De modo abrupto, Bella desviou os olhos da boca de Edward e os focou em sua mãe.

Fisicamente, Renée Lucas era muito parecida com a filha, embora, onde Bella escondia sua feminilidade, Renée realçasse e projetasse a dela. Um pouco mais baixa do que Bella, possuía o mesmo corpo curvilíneo e os mesmos cabelos cor castanhos. Todavia, enquanto Bella raramente se maquiava além de uma sombra leve, rímel e um pouco de batom, Renée adorava se "embelezar", como dizia. Bella preferia os trajes formais do trabalho, e roupas casuais quando não estava trabalhando. Sua mãe se vestia em roupas extravagantes e femininas.

Bella tentou sair dos braços de Edward, mas, em vez de soltá-la, e abaixou a boca para seu ouvido e murmurou:

— Nós devemos representar um casal de noivos apaixonados, lembra?

Ela tentou ignorar o efeito que o hálito quente contra a sua orelha lhe causava.

— Não precisamos representar para minha mãe — protestou.

Mas sabia que seu argumento era tão fraco quanto seus joelhos trêmulos.

O olhar astuto que sua mãe lhe deu enquanto se aproximava, trazendo consigo o aroma de seu perfume favorito, fez Bella querer cerrar os dentes, mas não havia nada que pudesse dizer ou fazer... não com o novo noivo de sua mãe por perto.

— Phil, venha conhecer minha filha maravilhosa, Bella, e seu noivo deslumbrante. Sua mãe estava beijando Edward com entusiasmo exagerado, observou Bella com irritação. — Que coisa mais doce, Bella, que você não conseguia suportar deixá-lo!

Ouviu a risada de sua mãe. Com as faces rubras, tentou retirar a mão do braço de Edward, mas, por alguma razão, ele a segurou, recusando-se a liberá-la.

— Edward Masen — Edward se apresentou, estendendo a mão para Phil, mas ainda, Bella notou atordoada, conseguindo mantê-la presa si. Ela poderia ter usado mais força para se afastar... Porém, chegou a conclusão de que escorregar no gelo e acabar no chão não seria a melhor maneira de causar uma boa impressão em seu futuro padrasto, decidiu.

Sua mãe realmente deveria estar usando lentes cor-de-rosa quando se apaixonara por Phil, reconheceu, aliviada por ele ter apertado sua mão em vez de submetê-la a um beijo. Em um castelo de aparência de conto de fadas, ele parecia o próprio sapo, com sua constituição física quadrada e um rosto com queixo duplo. Até mesmo o olhar fixo lembrava, de maneira enervante, um sapo.

Era obviamente um homem de poucas palavras, e, talvez mesmo por isso sua mãe parecesse engajada numa hiperatividade verbal, comportando-se como uma atriz animada, batendo palmas, arregalando os olhos e exclamando de modo teatral:

— Isto é tão perfeito! Meu querido Phil é como um mágico, tornando tudo tão maravilhoso para mim... e ainda mais maravilhoso agora que você está aqui, Bella. — Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, conseguindo, de alguma forma, não cair e estragar a maquiagem. — Estou tão feliz! Eu sempre quis fazer parte de uma grande família. Lembra, querida, como você costumava me dizer que tudo que queria de Natal era uma irmã mais velha? Tão doce! E agora, aqui estou, ganhando não somente o marido mais perfeito como duas novas filhas encantadoras e netos adoráveis.

Se pelo menos o seu pai estivesse lá para testemunhar aquilo e compartilhar aquele momento de humor quase negro com ela... pensou Bella, com ironia, enquanto se perguntava como sua mãe conseguia banir mentalmente todas as famílias que já colecionara em seus casamentos prévios.

Renée sorriu e se virou a fim de conduzi-los para dentro da casa. Edward abaixou a cabeça e perguntou:

— O que significou aquele seu olhar?

Desconcertada demais para mentir, Bella sussurrou com tristeza:

— Mamãe já tem famílias de seus ex-maridos para ocupar mais lugares em qualquer igreja que você possa nomear.

— De alguma maneira, não acho que Phil gostaria de saber disso.

— Você não gosta dele, certo? — disse ela com perspicácia.

— Você gosta?

— Apressem-se, vocês dois. Terão muito tempo para sussurrar um no ouvido do outro mais tarde. E está frio com a porta aberta.

A primeira coisa que Bella viu quando adentrou o hall foi uma enorme árvore de Natal, suas folhagens verde-escuras formando um contraste perfeito com as decorações artisticamente penduradas na árvore, em tons de verde-claro, cor-de-rosa e azul, para combinar com o painel pintado da parede do hall de entrada. De repente, tinha 6 anos de idade novamente, parada entre seus pais, os olhos brilhando enquanto se maravilhava com a árvore de Natal da Harrods.

Isso tinha sido antes que compreendesse que, quando seu pai reclamava dos gastos de sua mãe e do círculo de amigas do qual era excluído, ele não estava "apenas brincando". E que o "tio" de quem sua mãe fazia tanta questão de que Bella gostasse estava destinado a substituir seu pai na vida de Renée. Naquele Natal, ela estava tão inocentemente feliz... sem saber que, dentro de um ano, descobriria que felicidade era algo tão frágil quanto as belas bugigangas de cristal que costumava admirar.

Natal... tempo de amor e boa vontade, e de mais rompimentos conjugais do que qualquer outra época do ano. Uma mulher sensata daria meia-volta à primeira visão de uma árvore de Natal e não voltaria até que o frio de janeiro fizesse todos recuperarem o bom-senso.

— Que horas é o jantar, mamãe? — perguntou Bella de forma aborrecida, determinada a estabelecer desde o início o tom de sua visita forçada. — Eu gostaria de ir para o meu quarto e trocar de roupa antes.

Atrás de Phil, Renée fez um beicinho, e falou com sua voz excessivamente animada:

— Oh, sinto muito, querida, mas não teremos um jantar formal. Phil não gosta de comer tarde, e, é claro, devemos considerar as crianças. As moças são mães tão devotadas que não sonhariam em quebrar suas rotinas. Phil tem razão. Faz mais sentido comermos em nossos próprios quartos. É muito mais confortável do que vestir roupas formais e se acomodar na sala de jantar para uma refeição de cinco pratos.

Bella, que sabia o quanto sua mãe adorava se arrumar para jantar, mesmo quando comia sozinha em casa, abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas voltou a fechá-la.

Seu coração começou a entristecer. Sabia que não estava imaginando o desespero que podia ouvir na voz de sua mãe.

— Este não é o lugar mais lindo e mais mágico que você já viu? — Renée estava dizendo numa voz artificialmente brilhante, enquanto indicava a enorme sala octogonal decorada em cores açucaradas de amêndoa, da qual uma escadaria de mármore delicada e complexamente entalhada parecia flutuar para cima.

— É lindo, mamãe — concordou. — Mas muito frio. Imediatamente, sua mãe fez um biquinho.

— Querida, não seja estraga-prazeres. Há aquecimento, mas... Com as crianças acostumadas a viver em um ambiente de temperatura controlada, realmente precisam de aquecimento no quarto _delas, _mesmo que isso signifique que alguns dos outros cômodos precisam ficar sem nenhum. — Renée estava se dirigindo à escadaria. — Coloquei você e Edward no mesmo quarto, exatamente como você pediu.

Então estivera certo, pensou Edward, irritado. Aquilo não poderia ser apenas um inocente trabalho de acompanhante! Porém, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Phil começou a estudá-lo, franzindo o cenho.

— Você parece familiar... Já nos encontramos antes?

Edward sentiu um frio na barriga.

— Não que eu saiba — respondeu com sinceridade. Phil recusara todas as suas tentativas de conseguir uma entrevista, mas isso não significava que não tivesse visto sua fotografia em algum lugar, ou talvez requisitado informações sobre ele. E se isso tivesse acontecido...

— O que você faz exatamente? — persistiu Phil.

— Edward é ator — respondeu Bella com firmeza por ele, evitando a crítica que sentia estar vindo quando acrescentou com determinação: — E um ator muito bom. — Deu um olhar à sua mãe, que esperou que pudesse ser interpretado corretamente como: "Preciso conversar com você urgentemente sobre esta situação do quarto", mas, para seu desgosto, sua mãe estava se recusando a fazer contato visual. Na verdade, agora que olhava a mãe mais de perto, Bella podia ver o quanto ela estava tensa sob o sorriso demasiado brilhante, o quanto estava desesperada pela aprovação de todos no castelo. E o que podia dizer de si mesma? Seria por causa da insegurança de sua mãe que sempre mantivera as portas de suas próprias emoções firmemente trancadas? Porque temia se tornar como Renée?

Como havia acontecido muitas vezes no passado, sempre que sentia sua mãe infeliz, Bella percebeu seu instinto protetor crescer. Deixando Edward de lado, aproximou-se da mãe, unindo o braço ao dela num gesto de solidariedade.

— Um ator. Que emocionante! — exclamou Renée. — É provavelmente por isso que você acha o rosto de Edward familiar, Phil. Deve tê-lo visto atuando em algum lugar.

— Duvido. Não perco meu tempo assistindo pessoas brincando de faz de conta. — Phil bufou em zombaria.

Como sua mãe podia estar apaixonada por um homem como aquele?, Bella se perguntava em desespero. Suas dúvidas quanto àquele casamento cresciam a cada segundo.

Ela apertou o braço da mãe de leve.

— Por que você não me leva lá em cima e me mostra o quarto? — sugeriu de modo casual, acrescentando: — Tenho certeza de que Edward e Phil podem conversar um pouco enquanto colocamos as fofocas em dia. — Bella sabia que estava correndo um risco deixando Phil e Edward sozinhos sem estar presente para se certificar de que Edward não falasse algo errado. Mas, no momento, sua necessidade de garantir que eles tivessem quartos separados era mais importante do que todo o testo. — Eu ainda nem vi o seu vestido — murmurou para a mãe.

— Oh, querida, é tão maravilhoso — disse Renée entusiasmada, a tensão imediatamente deixando seu rosto para ser substituída por um brilho de excitação. — É da Vera Wang, que faz os vestidos de noiva de todas as celebridades. No começo, a equipe dela jurou que não poderia me atender, mas Phil os persuadiu a ceder. É uma pena que não tenha me ocorrido levá-la para Nova York ao mesmo tempo, de modo que pudéssemos ter procurado alguma coisa para você. Os netos de Phil serão nossos acompanhantes, é claro. Concordamos que eles usarão trajes de _southern belles _e _beaxs, _tão... doces. E seria adorável se Edward entrasse na igreja comigo...

Subitamente, Bella quis chorar... muito. Ali estava a sua mãe, tentando desesperadamente encarar com bravura o fato de que, enquanto Phil possuía filhas e netos para lhe proporcionar apoio familiar e fazer seus papéis tradicionais num casamento, Renée tinha de contar com sua filha e em um homem pago para acompanhá-la.

Engolindo em seco, Bella conteve as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

— Papai provavelmente entraria na igreja com você, se tivesse lhe pedido.

Instantaneamente, sua mãe olhou para Phil com ansiedade.

— Eu pensei sobre o seu pai — admitiu ela. — Mas as filhas de Phil não entendem como é possível manter uma relação platônica com um ex-marido, e Phil sente... bem, ele acha... Bem, ele concorda com elas.

Bella teve de reprimir a resposta que estava prestes a dar quando viu a expressão de súplica nos olhos da mãe.

No que tinha se metido?, perguntou-se Edward, furioso, enquanto observava as duas subindo a escada de braços dados. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo, mãe e filha estavam envolvidas naquilo... e profundamente envolvidas. Ele estava sendo usado, **e **não apenas para o trabalho de acompanhante pelo qual seria pago. Renée havia deixado bem claro quais eram as expectativas sexuais de Bella. Nenhuma mulher pedia para compartilhar um quarto com um homem a menos que tivesse sexo em mente. Bella mentira quando dissera que ficariam em quartos separados. Se não fosse pelo fato de precisar das informações de Phil, ele chamaria um táxi naquele instante, e voltaria para o aeroporto de Madri. Porque não queria fazer sexo com uma mulher que, havia passado as últimas horas se dando conta disso, causava um intenso efeito erótico em seu corpo.

A quem estava enganando? Certo, então _queria _fazer sexo com Bella... mas em seus próprios termos, não nos dela. E certamente não ia permitir que ela continuasse mentindo... Mesmo que o _tivesse _surpreendido com sua determinação em mostrar a Phil que não permitiria que o rebaixasse pelo fato de ser ator. _Aquilo _o _surpreendera, _admitia. A última mulher que o protegera de uma opinião desfavorável fora sua mãe, e ele tinha apenas 5 anos.

Bella era corajosa, ele devia lhe dar tal crédito. Mas isso não significava que se permitiria ser manipulado sexualmente. Não havia perigo real em estar envolvido naquela situação. Podia lidar com isso. Mas e se ela tivesse enganado Joe e o levado para cama?

O jovem tolo seria ingênuo o bastante para fazer sexo com Bella sem nenhuma preocupação com as possíveis conseqüências: para sua saúde, para o destino de alguma criança que pudesse ser concebida... Com coisa alguma além de ceder ao desejo masculino natural de estar na cama com uma mulher tão ardente.

Enquanto isso. Edward, é claro, não enfrentaria nenhum desses problemas, certo? Tudo bem poderia enfrentar um deles, uma vez que não tinha o hábito de viajar sempre com um pacote de preservativos. Bella havia pensado em lidar com esse tipo de necessidade? Era certamente madura e experiente o bastante para ter tanta ciência dos riscos quanto ele, concluiu cinicamente enquanto se virava e seguia seu reservado anfitrião para o bar.

**Oi meninas... que bom que estão gostando... mais um capitulo pra vcs... e não se esqueçam das minhas reviews...bjuxx^^**


	6. Isso foi antes de te beijar

— Aqui está seu quarto, querida. É adorável, não é?

Renée havia aberto a porta de um quarto no segundo andar do castelo.

Mais porque queria ter certeza de que ninguém ouviria a conversa das duas do que porque estava sinceramente interessada em seu aposento, Bella passou pela mãe e entrou no quarto. Era grande, obviamente. Grande, frio e, com certeza, um sótão transformado em quarto, decorado com papel de parede verde desbotado e com o cheiro inconfundível de umidade.

— O quarto tem o seu próprio banheiro, com uma verdadeira banheira do período Eduardiano.

A animação forçada na voz de sua mãe deprimiu Bella. Renée parecia tão vulnerável que se zangar com ela seria como ser rude com uma criança. Muito gentilmente, Bella pegou as mãos de sua mãe e a conduziu para a enorme cama de casal, abaixando-a até que ambas estivessem sentadas frente a frente.

— Mamãe, o que está acontecendo? — perguntou o mais calmamente que foi capaz. — Você sabe que Edward e eu não estamos noivos de verdade. Nós nem mesmo nos conhecemos. Ele é apenas alguém que contratei para fingir ser meu noivo. Você _sabe _disso. Nós deveríamos ter quartos separados. Eu disse a ele que teríamos quartos separados. Você me _garantiu _que teríamos quartos separados. Então o que deu errado?

Lágrimas inundaram os olhos de sua mãe.

— Oh, Bella querida, por favor, não fique zangada comigo. Isso não é culpa minha. Eu _tinha _planejado colocar você e Edward... ele é muito bonito, a propósito, e seria perfeito para você... nos cômodos interconectados mais divinos. Mais como uma suíte dupla, na verdade, cada um com seu banheiro e uma pequena saleta de estar adorável, mas então, as filhas de Phil chegaram e tudo deu errado.

Bella esperou enquanto sua mãe parava para assoar o nariz e pigarrear.

— Sabe, eu não tinha me dado conta de que Jessica e Lauren iriam querer _os _filhos dormindo no mesmo andar que elas, ou que esperariam ter quartos conectados. Mas é claro que, uma vez que Jessica explicou que elas precisavam estar perto, e como fazia mais sentido que ficassem com a suíte que eu tinha reservado para você e Edward... Ela falou que as babás das crianças e as secretárias de Tyler e Bill... estes são os maridos delas... também teriam de ficar no mesmo andar, porque os dois freqüentemente trabalham até tarde da noite. Eles precisam estar em contato com a matriz da companhia o tempo todo, e o fato de terem viajado para tão longe lhes causou muita confusão. Eu me senti tão culpada sobre isso... principalmente quando Lauren me contou que os filhos estavam tristes porque não iam passar o Natal em casa. Não sei como aconteceu, mas, de uma forma ou de outra, elas praticamente se apossaram de todo o primeiro andar do castelo, aparte a suíte que Phil e eu estamos compartilhando... com dois quartos adjacentes... e isso significa que os únicos cômodos que sobraram estão no segundo andar.

Silenciosamente, Bella contou até dez. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que seu relacionamento com suas novas "irmãs" não ia ser nada bom, pensou com tristeza.

— Tudo bem, mas deve haver mais de um quarto aqui em cima, mamãe. Quero dizer, só há uma cama aqui...

— Querida, eu sei, e realmente sinto muito. Mas tenho certeza de que Edward vai se comportar como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Quero dizer, um homem como ele não precisa sair por aí persuadindo mulheres a compartilhar sua cama, precisa? Sabe o que eu acho? — disse ela, animada. — Acho que ele provavelmente ficará feliz pela oportunidade de estar com uma mulher que não tenta seduzi-lo.

— Mamãe, vamos nos concentrar no ponto principal. Quantos quartos há neste andar?

— Diversos — replicou Renée de imediato. — Mas aparentemente houve um problema com o telhado, e a maioria deles está úmida, e os que não estão já foram ocupados pelos empregados. Estritamente falando, nós não deveríamos estar usando nenhum dos quartos aqui em cima, de acordo com o contrato que o conde nos deu, mas quando falei com o mordomo e expliquei o problema, ele foi muito gentil, e todos trabalharam arduamente para aprontar este cômodo para você. Eu detestaria que eles pensassem que não somos gratas.

Bella envolveu os braços ao redor do corpo frio.

— Mamãe, está congelando aqui.

— Sim. Lamento sobre isso. O assistente do conde nos explicou como o sistema de aquecimento funciona, e que nós não deveríamos ligar nenhum dos radiadores porque, se fizermos isso, alguns dos outros não funcionarão. E tentei explicar isso para as filhas de Phil, mas entendo a necessidade das crianças se manterem aquecidas.

Bella escutou um barulho estranho em seus ouvidos. Levou vários segundos para perceber que era o som de seus dentes batendo de frustração.

— Mamãe...

— Por favor, não seja difícil quanto a isso, querida. Eu quero muito que tudo dê certo, e que todos vocês se dêem bem. As filhas de Phil têm sido tão amáveis... oferecendo me ajudar depois que Phil e eu estivermos casados, explicando como o círculo social deles funciona. Elas me avisaram que algumas das amigas da falecida dele serão hostis comigo, e que alguns dos homens podem tentar me seduzir por causa de minha aparência e porque fui casada antes. É gentileza da parte delas, realmente.

— É? Parece-me mais como se elas estivessem tentando menosprezar você — comentou Bella com sagacidade... e desejou não ter sido tão direta quando viu a expressão magoada de sua mãe.

— Querida, não diga isso. Você vai adorá-las, tenho certeza. Agora, por que não a deixo desfazer as malas, enquanto vou para a cozinha e organizo as refeições para todos?

— Algumas garrafas de água quente podem ser uma boa idéia, também — sugeriu Bella secamente.

Depois que sua mãe partiu, ela examinou o quarto e o banheiro adjacente. A banheira era, como sua mãe dissera, do período Eduardiano. De proporções gigantescas, estava posicionada no meio de um piso de linóleo, num cômodo que era tão frio que Bella tremia apesar de estar usando casaco. Havia também um chuveiro e um lavatório separado.

Ela ouviu a porta de fora se abrindo de novo, e correu de volta para o quarto, dizendo com desespero:

— Mamãe, eu não... Oh, é você. — Bella parou abruptamente quando viu Edward parado do lado de dentro, segurando a porta aberta para um jovem que carregava a bagagem deles.

Ela teve de esperar que o rapaz deixasse as malas lá e partisse antes que pudesse falar:

— Sinto muito sobre isso. Mamãe parece ter permitido que as filhas de Phil a convencessem a deixá-las ficar com a suíte de dois quartos que ela tinha reservado para nós, e parece que este é o único quarto que resta.

— E presumivelmente a única cama? — perguntou Edward em tom sedoso.

— Não gosto disso mais do que você — assegurou Bella. — Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer, exceto me oferecer para dormir no chão.

— E _é _claro que você está totalmente disposta a fazer isso...

— Na verdade, estou, sim — disse ela. Não gostava do tom de voz que ele estava usando, assim como não gostava do jeito como Edward a olhava. Se tivesse pensado que o quarto e o banheiro gelado eram frios o bastante para congelar seu corpo, não eram nada comparados à frieza do olhar de Edward.

— Este é um hábito seu? — Edward estava furioso por ela não perceber que ele possuía inteligência para ver o que estava acontecendo.

— De que hábito você está falando? — Bella exigiu saber, perplexa.

— De contratar homens para fazer sexo com você.

Bella estava satisfeita por ter a cama atrás de si, de modo que pudesse se sentar. A acusação não apenas a chocara, mas também causara em seu peito um nó de desgosto e uma vulnerabilidade indesejada... e dor. _Dor? _Porque um homem que não conhecia a estava Julgando de maneira errada? Tinha acabado de conhecê-lo. Ele não significava absolutamente nada para ela, mas estava reagindo às observações desagradáveis dele com sentimentos de mágoa e traição filais adequados a um relacionamento longo e íntimo. O que era àquilo? Secretamente _queria _fazer sexo com ele? Edward tinha, de alguma forma, sentido isso, embora ela mesma não tivesse consciência do fato? Era _aquele _o motivo da acusação dele, e sua própria reação emocional a isso?

Desta vez, quando Bella tremeu, não foi apenas de frio. Não gostava do que estava acontecendo. Nunca quisera estar naquela situação, para começar... Não queria estar ali, não queria contratar um acompanhante e, com toda certeza, não queria compartilhar uma cama com Edward. Respirou fundo.

— Eu não contrato homens para fazer sexo comigo. Não preciso disso. — Bem, era verdade, não era? — Já deixei perfeitamente claro para você por que preciso de um acompanhante, e se achou que menti ou que eu tinha segundas intenções, então certamente dependia de você recusar o trabalho. Você não me parece o tipo de homem que se permitiria ser colocado numa situação que não quisesse — disse ela com astúcia.

A reação de Bella não era o que ele havia esperado. Presumira que ela usaria sua acusação como uma desculpa para pôr as cartas na mesa. Então, nesse momento, ele pretendera esclarecer que, enquanto se dispusera a agir como seu noivo em público, se aproveitar da intimidade proporcionada pela acomodação compartilhada deles definitivamente não estava no programa.

A natureza de sua profissão o obrigasse a ser sempre desconfiado dos motivos de todos. Pelo que sabia, todos tinham alguma coisa a esconder, algo que estavam dispostos a vender, e algo que estavam dispostos a comprar. Ele mesmo queria esconder o fato de que usaria sua posição de "noivo" para se aproximar de Phil, mas estava disposto a vender apenas seu tempo, não seu corpo. Era também um homem que detestava se equivocar, e se forçar a aceitar que cometera um erro de julgamento... especialmente em relação a uma mulher que não tinha nenhuma razão para respeitar.

— Achei que sua explicação se devia mais à imaginação do que à verdade — murmurou ele de forma intransigente. — Pelo que entendo, e em vista do que aconteceu, eu estava certo em questionar a validade do que você me contou. Não que eu admire o seu gosto por escapadas sexuais, devo dizer — acrescentou com desprezo. — Fora todo o resto, está congelante aqui. Os radiadores estão ligados? — Edward andou até um deles e o tocou.

— Aparentemente as filhas de Phil acabaram com o delicado equilíbrio da temperatura do radiador e do "calor para todos" — respondeu Bella com cansaço. — Ou ao menos acho que era isso que minha mãe estava tentando me dizer. — De alguma forma, Bella conseguira responder à pergunta mundana de Edward de uma forma igualmente mundana, embora seu coração estivesse tão acelerado que ela podia sentir a adrenalina. Não, permitiria que os insultos dele ficassem impunes.

— Você não precisa ficar aqui, sabia? — disse ela. — Não há nada que o impeça de partir, se assim quiser. Eu certamente não vou tentar impedi-lo — acrescentou, tentando colocar o máximo possível de desprezo em suas palavras.

Edward lhe deu um olhar zombeteiro.

— Nós acabamos de chegar e todos pensam que somos noivos. Dificilmente poderia partir agora.

— Por que não? — demandou Bella, numa voz frágil que traiu sua tensão. — Casais de noivos discutem e rompem relações. Acontece o tempo todo. Na verdade, acho essa uma idéia muito boa. — Ela pôde sentir o conforto de seu próprio alívio ao pensar na partida dele. Edward estava lhe causando um efeito de que não gostava... e que não desejava. Aquilo... _ele... _a fizera se sentir desconfortável e nervosa mesmo antes de ter lhe acusado de mentir. Não queria passar uma semana compartilhando um quarto com um homem que achava que ela estava prestes a agarrá-lo a qualquer minuto. Podia ser um pouco antiquada, mas a verdade era que Bella preferia um cenário tradicional, no qual imaginava que _ele___a agarraria. Não que quisesse isso, é claro. Nem por rim segundo... — Na verdade — continuou ela com firmeza —, acho que seria uma idéia excelente se eu descesse agora, encontrasse minha mãe e lhe dissesse que o noivado foi rompido.

— Tal revelação não seria contra-producente, de alguma forma? pensei que a idéia disso tudo fosse ajudar a sua mãe. — A conversa e o comportamento de Bella estavam tomando uma direção diferente daquela que Edward havia esperado, e não era uma em que quisesse seguir. Bella estava obviamente se mostrando ultrajada e, pior, lançando o tipo de desafio que ele não tinha intenção de aceitar.

Não era comum que ele julgasse uma situação erroneamente, e irritava-o o fato de que podia ter feito isso. Mas Bella estava se comportando de uma forma que não combinava com a imagem mental que fizera dela. Edward desprezava mulheres que insistiam em fazer jogos, e geralmente não teria tolerado a representação de Uma "inocente magoada". Contudo, no momento, havia muito em jogo para se arriscar a aceitar o desafio e partir. Por menos quegostasse de admitir, reconhecia que teria sido mais sábio jogar com o fingimento dela por mais tempo, antes de informá-la que supunha quais eram seus planos. Não podia permitir que aquela nova situação piorasse ainda mais.

Talvez não se importasse em abandonar Bella. Porém, se fizesse issotambém estaria abandonando sua chance de falar com Phil. Já havia semeado o que esperava se transformar em um diálogo mais Informativo, uma vez que Phil baixasse um pouco mais a guarda.

Edward andou até a cama e a estudou. Pelo menos era grande o bastante para assegurar que os dois mantivessem distância. Estava parado ao lado de Bella quando ouviram Renée chamando do outro lado da porta:

— Somos apenas nós, meus queridos!

— É minha mãe — Bella o informou desnecessariamente. — Eu já decidi. Não quero mais continuar com essa charada de jeito nenhum, depois das acusações que você me fez. Vou dizer a ela que tivemos uma briga, que nosso noivado acabou e que você estáindo embora.

Enquanto falava, ela começou a remover o anel que ele lhe dera, e Edward pôde ver que Bella pretendia fazer exatamente o que estava dizendo. A porta já estava se abrindo. Ele pensou rapidamente, e agiu com maior velocidade ainda.

A maneira silenciosa e letal como Edward se moveu, sentando-se na cama ao seu lado e aprisionando-a com seus braços quando a deitou sob seu corpo e cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua, a chocou.

Bella tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele a segurava com muita força. Uma perna musculosa estava sobre a sua, no que certamente era um dos abraços mais íntimos que um casal totalmente vestido podia dar... mesmo que ele só estivesse fazendo aquilo para mantê-la presa sob o peso de seu corpo. Presa de um jeito que a deixava muito consciente das diferenças físicas entre os dois... a rigidez pressionada contra a suavidade, o corpo másculo dominando, enquanto, para o horror de Bella, seu próprio corpo se acomodava, como se estivesse dando as boas-vindas à posse de Edward.

Enquanto ela refletia sobre suas próprias confusas reações, ele começou a beijá-la. Não gentilmente, mas de maneira voraz e possessiva, com uma urgência perigosa, como se não houvesse nada que quisesse mais do que lhe saborear a boca... Como se, a qualquer momento, fosse remover as roupas de seus corpos, de modo que a única coisa sobre ela fosse ele, e então... Antes que Bella pudesse entender como, a mão livre de Edward estava sobre um de seus seios, o polegar descansando sobre o mamilo enrijecido.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Certamente não _deveria _estar acontecendo. Incrédula, ela lutou para resistir, distantemente ciente da exclamação de sua mãe:

— Ops! Desculpem... — e então a porta do quarto foi fechada de novo.

Poderia soltá-la agora. Edward sabia disso. O perigo tinha passado. Bella não podia dizer à mãe que haviam brigado e ele partiria. Não depois do que Renée acabara de testemunhar. Mas o quarto estava terrivelmente frio, e o seio arredondado e quente de Bella cabia em sua mão como se tivesse sido feito para ele. Surpreendeu-o descobrir o quanto queria continuar tocando-o, e o quanto era forte seu desejo de lhe acariciar o mamilo lenta e infinitamente, até que ela respondesse a seu toque com o próprio desejo, arqueando-se em suas mãos, querendo despir todas as roupas, até que ambos pudessem ver a excitação dela. Edward certamente podia sentir a sua. Deslizou a sua outra mão pelos cabelos de Bella, afastando-se brevemente do beijo, observando-a abrir os olhos, a expressão suave e confusa neles. Ele lhe traçou o formato da boca com pequenos beijos provocantes, que combinavam com os toques delicados das pontas de seus dedos sobre o seio firme.

Bella tinha uma leve consciência de estar fazendo algo muito perigoso... de que _Edward era _muito perigoso. Mas o quarto estava tão frio que parecia entorpecer sua habilidade de responder e reagir de uma maneira normal. E ele estava tão quente, deitado sobre seu corpo, mesmo que a _estivesse _atormentando com aqueles beijinhos que a faziam ter vontade de se arquear contra ele, querendo o mais íntimo. Ela tremeu de prazer quando ele abriu os dedos sobre seu couro cabeludo e segurou-lhe a cabeça enquanto tomava sua boca com maior intimidade, beijando-a com ardor, repetidamente, até que Bella estivesse tremendo pelo desejo físico mais intenso que já havia experimentado na vida.

O choque de sua própria excitação sexual foi o bastante para fazê-la recobrar o bom-senso e empurrá-lo. Estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés, e se sentia tolamente perto das lágrimas. O que sentia no momento a deixava vulnerável e confusa. Nem mesmo sabia como aquilo havia acontecido... ou por quê.

— Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso! — exclamou, quase chorando.

— Pensei que fosse o que você queria.

— _O quê? _Como pôde pensar uma coisa dessas? Acabei de dizer que queria que você fosse embora.

Edward olhou para o rosto vermelho e rebelde de Bella, e uma sensação, uma emoção que não foi capaz de reconhecer, atravessou a armadura de seu ceticismo. Ergueu uma das mãos para o peito, como se pudesse realmente sentir uma dor aguda e desconhecida, e então abaixou o braço enquanto reprimia a sensação.

— E eu acabei de lhe mostrar que não quero partir — respondeu ele suavemente. — Na verdade... nesse momento, acho que nem quero deixar este quarto. — Uma sarcástica voz interior, sem dúvida estimulada por sua consciência, estava exigindo, senão um cancelamento, pelo menos uma explicação para aquela mentira. Mas tinha um trabalho a fazer, uma verdade a descobrir, e necessitava de fatos reais. Na opinião de Edward, era seu dever ético conseguir tais fatos, e isso vinha antes do dever de ser totalmente sincero em relação àquele aspecto momentâneo de sua vida pessoal.

Por mais feio e desagradável que parecesse, Bella o estava usando... e ele a estava usando. Ambos poderiam alegar que estavam sendo forçados a fazer aquilo para beneficiar outras pessoas, _é _claro. E isso tornava a situação aceitável? Talvez não, mas certamente a tornava necessária, disse a si mesmo com firmeza.

A boca de Bella havia secado. Não conseguia olhar para ele. Seu coração batia tão forte que ela queria pressionar a mão contra o peito para acalmá-lo.

— Se está querendo dizer que você... — ela escolheu as palavras com o maior cuidado possível, mas, ainda assim, estavam literalmente presas na garganta — ... que você me deseja, então eu não acredito — conseguiu terminar finalmente. — Menos de dez minutos atrás, estava me criticando e me acusando de tê-lo contratado para fazer sexo — Bella o relembrou.

— Dez minutos atrás, eu não a tinha beijado, ou tocado em você — Edward falou com alguma sinceridade. — Dez minutos atrás, eu não estava tão excitado pela maneira como o seu corpo responde ao meu toque. Portanto, no momento, tudo que posso pensar é em levar essa resposta a sua conclusão natural... para o bem de nós dois.

Para o desgosto de Edward, suas próprias palavras estavam invocando as imagens mais eróticas em sua cabeça, e seu corpo respondia a elas com vigor. Com tanto vigor que o fez pensar que, independentemente do que seu cérebro tivesse a dizer, seu corpo estava mais do que disposto a fazer sexo com Bella.

O quarto ainda podia estar frio, mas subitamente Bella sentia muito calor. Ele só podia estar mentindo, e era melhor que ela se lembrasse disso. Todavia... Todavia, o quê? Queria que Edward estivesse falando a verdade? Queria que ele realmente a desejasse? Estava louca? Aquele tipo de coisa era o território emocional de sua mãe, não o seu. Bella era mais sábia do que isso, não era? Começou a tremer. Não queria mais continuar naquele quarto com Edward... um quarto que podia jurar estar agora envolto pelo sutil aroma de excitação mútua, pela mentira dele e por seu próprio desejo. Queria voltar para o andar de baixo, onde estaria mais segura... e mais aquecida.

— Foi culpa sua o fato de eu a ter beijado, sabia? — murmurou Edward.

Bastava para Bella.

— Ouça, eu já lhe disse, _não _contratei você para fazer sexo comigo — insistiu ela com ferocidade.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. — Edward estava sorrindo tão ternamente que o desejo dela aumentou. — Falei que foi culpa sua porque, quando você me ofereceu a chance de partir, eu soube que não poderia. E isso, por sua vez, me mostrou o quanto eu a quero.

Bella o encarou. Realmente não era justo ter de passar por aquilo. Era quase Natal, pelo amor de Deus, e estava muito vulnerável. Edward tocara algo em seu interior, algo que ela preferia ignorar. Seria muito perigoso se permitir acreditar que ele estava sendo sincero, e ainda mais perigoso admitir que _queria _que estivesse sendo sincero.

— Nós acabamos de nos encontrar — apontou ela. — Mal nos conhecemos... — Estava quase gaguejando, percebeu, enquanto se contorcia interiormente ao som de suas próprias ridículas palavras.

— E daí? O destino não está nos dando a oportunidade de remediar isso? — Ele lhe sorriu de novo, e Bella sentiu o coração saltar no peito em um movimento brusco. — Ele está até mesmo assegurando que dividamos um quarto e uma cama, e proporcionando o incentivo adicional da necessidade de compartilharmos o calor de nossos corpos para nos mantermos aquecidos.

Bella pôde sentir não somente seu rosto, mas seu corpo inteiro esquentando de súbito, enquanto curvava os dedos dos pés dentro dos sapatos e olhava para a cama. Não era esse tipo de pessoa. Era muito sensata, muito cautelosa, muito desconfiada... muito estúpida! Olhou para Edward.

— Nós estamos noivos, afinal de contas. Quem sabe o que pode acontecer, ou onde o destino pode nos levar? — Enquanto falava, ele se aproximou, pegando-lhe a mão e entrelaçando os dedos de ambos. — Por que não deixamos que o destino nos leve para onde desejar? — sugeriu com voz sexy.

— Não, não, _não! _Não quero ouvir mais nada. — Bella colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos em desespero. — Eu vou descer.

— Então eu vou com você — disse Edward prontamente. Não lhe daria a oportunidade de terminar o "noivado" deles em sua ausência.

****

**Oi gente... gostaria de agradecer as reviews que recebi...**

**Karooly** bom vc viu nesse capitulo um pouquinho do que vai acontecer com os dois no mesmo quarto...

**Natyc** que bom que vc está gostando da fic...

**Romanita-sama** adorei saber que ai em Portugal gostam das minhas fic... espero que goste desse capitulo... como viu as coisas vão esquentar um pouco agora...

**ane lautner** que bom que esta gostando... vou fazer o Maximo para postar segunda e quinta feira...

**Ana Krol**oi flor... então a mãe da Bella é muito doida nessa fic... ela não gosta de ficar sem se apaixonar... não importa quem seja... vc vai entender melhor no decorrer da fic...

**Lize G.**oi flor... seja bem vinda...

Bjuxx^^ para todas e não esqueçam das minhas reviews...


	7. Não posso fazer isso

— Oh, aí estão vocês, meus queridos. Oh, Bella, você nem mesmo trocou de roupa para o jantar. — Havia um tom de desaprovação na voz de sua mãe, que fez os músculos do estômago de Bella se contraírem na defensiva, mas ela se manteve firme.

— Mas você falou que tudo tinha sido arranjado para que comêssemos todos em nossos quartos — ela relembrou a mãe o mais calmamente possível.

— Bem, sim, eu disse isso. Mas devo ter entendido errado o que as garotas falaram, porque as duas desceram arrumadas para o jantar. Bella, por que você não volta para o seu quarto e veste alguma coisa bonita e formal? Temos tempo, porque o _chef _disse que levará meia hora até que tudo esteja pronto.

Era cada vez mais óbvio para Bella que as filhas de Phil estavam determinadas a se comportar de maneira tão egoísta quanto fossem capazes tornando a vida de Renée o mais difícil possível.

— Ainda não desfiz as malas, mamãe — murmurou ela. — E está um frio horrível em nosso quarto.

— Oh, querida, por favor, não fique tão irritadiça. O que as filhas de Phil vão pensar?

— Suponho que meu humor estaria mais dócil se eu tivesse um quarto quente — Bella não pôde evitar a resposta. — O que você quer dizer exatamente com... alguma coisa bonita e formal?

— Bem, as garotas estão usando vestidos Halston magníficos. Contei a elas o quanto você é bonito, Edward, e acho que vão querer conferir — confidenciou Renée, acrescentando alegremente: — Paletó para os homens, é claro... E espere até que veja as salas de visita e de jantar, Bella. São esplêndidas... totalmente em estilo Versalhes.

Bella não agüentava mais, e estava absolutamente certa de que sua súbita onda de irritação não tinha nada a ver com o pensamento de que outras mulheres apreciariam a sexy masculinidade de Edward.

— Não me importo com o quanto elas estão magníficas — explodiu ela. — Eu não vou subir para aquela geladeira de quarto para trocar de roupa. Mesmo que esteja louca, é claro, para exibir meu vestido de brechó. — Ela se arrependeu quase imediatamente quando viu a expressão de censura no rosto de sua mãe, então se aproximou para abraçá-la e se desculpou: — Sinto muito, mamãe. — Como poderia explicar que não era o quarto frio que a estava apavorando tanto quanto seu próprio desejo de sucumbir à oferta sexual de Edward uma vez que eles voltassem ao quarto?

— Não, éculpa minha, querida. Lamento muito aquele quarto horroroso. O que Edward deve pensar de mim?

— O que ele pensa é que você está lhe dando a desculpa perfeita para compartilhar o calor de seu corpo com sua noiva — respondeu Edward prontamente.

Quando sua mãe se virou, Bella meneou a cabeça para Edward e balbuciou silenciosamente:

— _Mamãe sabe que o nosso noivado é falso, lembra?_

— Bella, por que não vamos ao meu quarto e eu acho alguma coisa para lhe emprestar? — ofereceu Renée.

— Sim, vá com sua mãe, Bells. Eu vou congelar e trocar de roupa na minha geladeira — sugeriu Edward.

_Bells. _Ninguém nunca a chamara de Bells antes, e Bella descobriu que aquilo a fazia se sentir levemente zonza, perigosamente encantada por ter sido Edward quem a chamara assim. Como se eles fossem um casal de verdade... e Bells, seu apelido especial...

— Você e Phil estão em quartos separados? — questionou alguns minutos depois, enquanto estudava as muitas peças de roupa sobre a cama que sua mãe estava ocupando.

— Phil não achou que era certo ficarmos no mesmo quarto, especialmente não uma vez que as filhas e os netos estão aqui. Não somos como os jovens modernos, sabe? Aqui, vista isso. Está um pouco grande para mim, mas acho que lhe servirá perfeitamente.

Bella pegou o vestido de seda cor de âmbar que sua mãe tinha acabado de retirar do enorme armário de portas espelhadas e estudou-o, em dúvida.

Olhou para a etiqueta, e meneou a cabeça.

— Este não é o designer que faz aquelas roupas altamente _sexies_ que as estrelas de cinema usam? — perguntou em tom acusador.

— Querida, era verão quando eu o comprei em Saint-Tropez... todos estavam usando isso, e simplesmente me apaixonei pelo vestido. Na verdade, quase o usei na noite que conheci Phil, mas mudei de idéia.

Bella segurou o vestido à sua frente e olhou para seu reflexo no espelho.

— Isto não é um vestido — protestou ela. — É meia dúzia de tiras de tecido _fingindo _ser um vestido.

— Minha querida, este é o segredo do estilo dele... está tudo no corte. Espere e veja quando você o vestir. Pode usar o meu banheiro. — Ela já estava empurrando Bella em direção ao cômodo opulento, ornado de mármore e ouro, que se disfarçava de banheiro. — Oh, e por que você não aplica uma maquiagem leve? E não passa um pouco desse creme maravilhoso que eu uso no corpo?

Com grande determinação, Bella fechou a porta entre as duas.

Tomou banho primeiro, muito rapidamente, e passou um pouco do creme que sua mãe mencionara, porque sua pele estava seca. A fragrância era boa, e ela não pôde evitar senti-la e apreciá-la enquanto o aplicava na pele.

Quanto ao vestido...

— Bella? O que você está fazendo? Não está pronta ainda? — Renée bateu ansiosamente à porta do banheiro. Sem resposta, girou a maçaneta, aliviada ao descobrir que a porta não estava trancada.

Bella estava parada no meio do banheiro, usando o vestido e olhando para seu reflexo no espelho.

— Oh, meu Deus! — exclamou Renée.

— Oh, meu Deus — ecoou Bella com uma careta. — Mamãe, eu não posso usar isto de jeito nenhum.

— Por que não? Você está maravilhosa.

— Olhe para mim. Meu corpo está fugindo do vestido em todos os lugares. Pareço uma... uma prostituta — disse Bella entre dentes cerrados.

— Desculpem-me interrompê-las, mas Phil me pediu para subir e encontrá-las. Mandou dizer que está sentindo um enorme vazio no estômago.

— Edward. — Renée sorriu. — Você _é _exatamente a pessoa de que precisamos. Venha aqui e diga a Bella para parar de ser tão boba. Ela está linda neste vestido, mas diz que o modelo a faz parecer prostituta.

O rosto de Bella queimou quando Edward se aproximou e a estudou em silêncio. Ele tinha colocado um terno formal, e o coração dela disparou com a visão. Era injusto que parecesse tão maravilhoso em trajes sofisticados.

— Bella está certa — anunciou ele com firmeza, acrescentando suavemente, enquanto o rosto dela queimava ainda mais de humilhação —, e, por outro lado, está totalmente errada. Ela parece uma mulher de classe e estilo de vida privilegiado... ou talvez a esposa de um homem muito rico e de muita classe. — Ele ofereceu o braço. — Posso ter o prazer de acompanhá-las até a sala de jantar? Porque, se eu não fizer isso, émelhor avisá-las que Phil vai subir aqui, e o humor dele não está bom.

Edward estava sorrindo, mas Bella ficou chocada ao ver o quanto sua mãe de repente parecia apreensiva. Se elas estivessem sozinhas, Bella teria perguntado se ela estava com medo dele... assim como teria insistido que sua mãe lhe emprestasse alguma outra roupa. No momento, todavia, a preocupação com sua mãe a perturbava mais do que seu próprio desconforto naquele vestido por demais revelador para seu gosto pessoal.

Bella continuava perturbada cinco minutos depois, quando viu Renée correr para onde Phil as esperava impacientemente, à porta da sala de visitas, desculpar-se com o noivo e se esticar para lhe beijar o rosto... Ou melhor, o papo, pensou Bella irritada, enquanto tentava controlar seu desconforto crescente em relação aos planos de casamento da mãe.

Bella tentou olhar discretamente para seu relógio, dando um pequeno suspiro de alívio quando viu que era quase meia-noite.

Aquela fora provavelmente a pior noite de sua vida. Como sua mãe podia sequer pensar em se unir a uma família tão disfuncional e tão arrogantemente ignorante sobre tal disfunção?

As filhas de Phil, Jessica e Lauren, eram magérrimas e deviam, Bella imaginava, ter puxado à mãe. Não havia nada nelas da constituição pesada do pai. Os maridos, por outro lado, eram ambos gordos e deselegantes. As filhas de Phil eram, segundo a mãe de Bella, _"southern belles". _Se assim fosse, eram certamente _southern belles _que tinham tomado sol o bastante para acabar com toda a beleza que poderiam ter um dia possuído, concluíra, enquanto as ouvia, de maneira deliberada e cruel, tentar destruir Renée com suas insinuações e críticas sutis.

Em certo momento, quando fora obrigada a ouvir educadamente, e mais uma vez, Lauren se vangloriar de suas grandes qualidades como mãe e reclamar sobre a ousadia da babá das crianças em pedir folga no Natal, para visitar sua própria família, Bella desejara fervorosamente lhe dizer o que pensava a seu respeito. Mas é claro que não podia fazer isso, sabendo como sua mãe teria ficado apavorada.

Para uma família de moral aparentemente tão pura, eles pareciam consumir uma incrível quantidade de álcool. Todavia, muito pouca comida tinha passado pelos lábios perfeitamente pintados e que Bella suspeitava serem artificialmente inflados das "garotas" de Phil, como ele as chamava. Como era esperado, as irmãs haviam expressado horror, e então compaixão, quando Bella saboreara sua refeição com gosto e apetite.

— Tyler provavelmente me mataria se eu engordasse uma grama... não é, querido? — Lauren observara.

— Nenhum homem gosta de uma mulher com excesso de peso. Isso não é verdade, Edward? — embriagado, Tyler perguntara.

— Oh, não provoque Edward, Tyler — Lauren dissera ao marido em sua voz fininha que mais parecia um sussurro infantil. — Ele e Bella ficaram noivos recentemente, e é claro que ele a acha maravilhosa. Lembro-me de como era romântico logo que _nós _ficamos noivos. Embora eu deva dizer, Bella, que fiquei chocada quando papai nos contou que você e Edward já estão fazendo "coisas" antes da hora.

— Fazer esse tipo de coisa em uma casa em que há crianças não é certo — comentara Tyler.

— O que significa que presumivelmente a criança número um foi enviada para algum outro lugar quando a criança número dois estava sendo concebida... — Edward havia murmurado discretamente para Bella, sob o pretexto de preencher-lhe a taça de vinho.

Ela tivera muita vontade de rir, satisfeita pelo alívio que o comentário irônico proporcionara, mas não se permitira. Ele não deveria envolver os dois em conversas íntimas e reservadas do tipo que apenas bons amigos ou amantes compartilhavam.

Bella pensou que nunca tinha visto dois homens beberem tanto quanto Phil e Tyler. O outro genro de Phil... o marido de Jessica, Bill, um homem pacato com um sorriso caloroso, não bebera tanto quanto os outros dois... embora Bella suspeitasse que, pela quantidade de atenção que ele lhe dava, ou tivera uma briga com a mulher antes de descerem para jantar, ou era do tipo que sempre flertava e não se importava muito em humilhar a esposa dando atenção a outra mulher.

Bella tentara não demonstrar o que estava sentindo quando observou Phil beber mais um uísque, mas ficara aliviada ao ver que Edward não se juntava aos outros homens no que parecia ser uma espécie de concurso para ver quem conseguia beber drinques mais fortes.

Na verdade, a única coisa boa de estar no andar de baixo do castelo era o calor... e a comida excelente. Se seu quarto fosse mais confortável e ela estivesse sozinha, teria escapado havia muito tempo, admitira enquanto tentava... e não conseguia... reprimir um bocejo.

— Querida, você parece exausta — exclamara Renée com preocupação maternal. — Phil, acho que podemos dar por encerrada.

— Você pode terminar quando quiser, querida, mas eu e os rapazes vamos beber mais um pouco... certo, rapazes?

O coração de Bella doera ao ver a expressão angustiada de sua mãe.

— Os empregados devem ter tido um longo dia, com todos chegando. Eu consideraria, talvez, deixá-los tirar a mesa e irem para cama — Edward falara baixinho, mas com tanta firmeza e autoridade que todos se viraram para olhá-lo.

— Quem precisa se preocupar com os empregados? Eles são pagos para nos servir. — O rosto de Tyler estava vermelho de indignação quando ele olhara para Edward.

Bella descobriu que estava prendendo a respiração, e os mús culos de seu estômago haviam se contraído de tensão. Mas Edward tinha a vantagem, uma vez que já se levantara, e estava indo puxar a cadeira dela.

— Você tem razão. Peço desculpas por ter me intrometido. — Edward ignorara Tyler, e dirigira seu pedido de desculpas a Phil. — Foi apenas uma idéia.

— E uma boa idéia — Bella ouvira sua mãe dizer heroicamen te. — Eu também estou cansada, Phil. Vamos todos para a cama.

Bella não sabia se Phil teria obedecido se uma garotinha confusa não tivesse entrado correndo na sala para avisar Lauren de que um de seus filhos estava se sentindo mal e chamando-a.

— Oh, meu pobre bebê! — exclamara Lauren de modo teatral. — Eu sabia que vir para cá iria fazê-la adoecer. Eu falei... você sabe que eu falei.

— Venha. Vamos escapar agora, enquanto podemos — mur murara Edward para Bella.

Ela estava cansada o bastante para ceder, aproximando-se da mãe para lhe dar um beijo rápido e dar boa-noite a todos enquanto as filhas de Phil ainda protestavam em tom choroso sobre a quebra da rotina de seus filhos.

— Sua mãe sabe no que está se envolvendo? — perguntou Edward enquanto eles se dirigiam para a escada.

— Eu não sei — Bella foi forçada a admitir. Sua própria pre ocupação a traiu, fazendo-a acrescentar: — Ela alega estar apaixo nada por Phil, mas não consigo entender como.

No momento em que chegaram ao segundo andar, sua pele estava toda arrepiada, e Bella sentia tanto frio que o desejo de en trar debaixo das cobertas e tentar se aquecer era maior do que sua apreensão em compartilhar a cama com Edward.

— Você acha que tem água quente aqui em cima? — per guntou ela quando ele lhe abriu a porta do banheiro.

— Potencialmente quente, ao menos — respondeu Edward secamente. — Há um chuveiro elétrico aqui, embora minha experiên cia com ele até agora sugira que ele não é totalmente eficiente.

— Isso porque subornei uma das empregadas para nos pro videnciar um aquecedor elétrico portátil. — Ele havia fechado a porta e a estava olhando de um jeito que fez o coração de Bella disparar violentamente no peito. — Agora, quanto ao banho...

Bella meneou a cabeça, tentando se agarrar ao bom-senso com firmeza e reagir ao que Edward estava dizendo como se tivesse sido dito por um de seus jovens subordinados. A voz maternal gentil ao mesmo tempo firme e autoritária, que usava com eles certamente deixaria claro para ele que não concordava com a idéia, assim como a faria controlar seu próprio desejo perigoso.

— Edward, eu já lhe expliquei que você entendeu tudo errado. Não precisa fazer sexo comigo.

O efeito de suas palavras não foi o que Bella havia esperado. Em vez de se afastar de modo resignado, ele saiu da posição encostado casualmente contra a parede, e endireitou o corpo em toda sua al tura. Um movimento pequeno, praticamente um único passo, mas em termos de linguagem corporal, a ação lhe enviou uma mensa gem que fez seus músculos se retesarem com tensão sexual.

— Bem, certamente não é isso que meu corpo está me dizen do — anunciou ele sedosamente. — Meu corpo me diz que, neste momento, não há nada de que eu precise ou que queira mais do que levá-la para a cama e amá-la devagar e completamente.

Bella estava tão chocada que não tinha palavras. Conseguiu apenas menear a cabeça. Ele lhe sorriu, e a resistência dela se der reteu sob o calor da expressão nos olhos de Edward.

— Isso _é_loucura. — Aquela voz trêmula, traidora, repleta de desejo era realmente sua? — Quero dizer, acabamos de nos conhe cer. Nós não nos conhecemos. Somos _estranhos._

— Existe uma lei que diga que estranhos não podem se tornar amantes? — Edward estava andando na direção dela firmemente de cidido, e Bella se sentia tonta de excitação.

A única razão pela qual ele estava fazendo aquilo era garantir que a ameaça dela de romper o noivado e forçá-lo a partir não fosse concretizada, ele disse a si mesmo. Se pudesse mantê-la feliz na cama, Bella iria conseguir o que queria, soubesse disso ou não, e ele, com um pouco de sorte, obteria suas informações. O fato de estar tão fortemente atraído por ela não era o que o motivava. Isso era apenas algo necessário a fazer.

Muito necessário.

Se pelo menos fosse o tipo de pessoa que podia viver o presen te e apreciar o que o momento oferecia, pensou Bella atordoada. Se pelo menos não tivesse a louca cisma duramente emocional de que sexo e amor tinham de andar juntos. Se fosse capaz de separar essas duas coisas, como outras pessoas eram... Se ao menos não tivesse tantas preocupações inibitórias sobre permanência e compromis so, e um medo de que essas coisas simplesmente não existissem... Fechou os olhos. O que havia de errado com ela? Desejava Edward. Então, por que não ceder ao desejo? Por que simplesmente não se oferecer a ele agora? Por que não lhe rodear o pescoço com os braços, pressionar seu corpo ansioso contra o dele e erguer o rosto para beijá-lo?

Por que não? Porque não podia. Simplesmente não conseguia fazer sexo com um homem a sangue frio só porque ele a excitava fisicamente. A sangue _frio? _Estava ardendo tanto por ele que che gava a doer...

Edward estava acostumado ser paciente. Então, por que se sentia tão impaciente? Por que não continuava a diminuir a distância que os separava e mostrava a ela o que eles poderiam ter, em vez de esperar que ela concordasse?

— Sinto muito. Eu não posso fazer isso. — As palavras de Bella saíram de seus lábios trêmulos, fazendo Edward dar um passo à frente e olhá-la com incredulidade. — É verdade que eu... Que você... Que _me sinto, _atraída por você fisicamente — ela conseguiu murmurar com exatidão, enquanto seu corpo parecia se esvaziar em desapontamento. — Mas não quero fazer sexo com você.

Edward ficou surpreso ao ver o quão longe ela estava disposta a ir a fim de lhe mostrar que ele tinha originalmente julgado a situação de maneira errada, mas ficou ainda mais surpreso com o quanto se sentia frustrado. A intensidade de sua decepção era uma medida do quanto a queria... e era muito, admitiu, irritado.

— Se esta é a sua decisão, então que assim seja — disse ele, sem rodeios. Se ela esperava que ele implorasse ou tentasse seduzi-la, havia escolhido o homem errado. Não tinha a menor intenção de fazer isso.

**Oi flores... mais um capitulo postado... espero que gostem... estou amando as reviews...bjuxx^^ e não esqueçam de comentar...**


	8. Tentando resistir

Bella piscou na escuridão, deleitando-se no calor delicioso da cama. Não tinha idéia do que a acordara, exceto que, de alguma maneira, o som da respiração de Edward se havia insinuado em seu sonho.

Ela estava, percebeu, com sede. Lembrou que havia uma gar rafa de água sobre a pequena mesa na frente da janela. Saindo da cama o mais cuidadosamente possível para não perturbá-lo, foi até a janela. Havia iluminação suficiente entrando pela fina cortina para guiá-la. Prendeu a respiração e observou Edward com apreensão, caso o som da garrafa se abrindo o acordasse.

Edward já estava acordado, tendo despertado no momento em que Bella se mexera e murmurara em seu sono. A cama era grande o bastante para que dormissem separados, mas em, algum mo mento durante a noite, enquanto dormia, ela se aproximara. Ha via dormido quase aninhada em seu braço.

Enquanto bebia a água, Bella puxou a cortina de leve para es piar pela janela, seus olhos se arregalando de encanto quando per cebeu que estava nevando: flocos gordos e enormes caindo do céu ao luar. Uma sensação infantil de excitação e alegria, que esquecera que era possível sentir, a preencheu, e ela se inclinou para mais perto da janela a fim de assistir à neve. Como alguma coisa tão delicada e tão linda de se observar de dentro de um lugar quente e seguro podia ser tão mortal ao mesmo tempo? Bella já estava co meçando a tremer em sua camisola fina, mas, de algum modo, não conseguia se afastar da mágica que era observar a neve caindo.

Edward estudava a expressão relaxada de Bella enquanto ela olha va a neve. Parecia tão alegre e excitada quanto uma criança. Foi como se um alçapão de pedra havia muito sem uso se abrisse em seu peito. Tanto o choque quanto a sensação de que algo havia tocado uma parte crua e desprotegida de si doeram. Queria desesperadamente se virar e ignorá-la, fechar novamente o alçapão de suas emoções. Mas, por alguma razão, não foi capaz.

Estava com muito frio agora, admitiu Bella quando deixou a janela para voltar cuidadosamente até o seu lado da cama. O lado mais distante... o que significava que tinha de contornar a cama em silêncio para não acordar Edward.

A cama estava convidativamente aquecida quando ela se dei tou de novo, mas seus pés estavam gelados, e, no momento em que se aconchegou debaixo das cobertas, o calor delicioso vindo do corpo de Edward agiu como um imã para seus pés frios. O mergulho na cama a fez se sentir como se estivesse tentando dormir na encosta de uma montanha... fria e coberta de neve, ainda mais hostil por causa do calor que ela sabia que encontraria, se aproximasse seu corpo apenas um pouco mais do de Edward.

Bella relaxou e permitiu se mover, deleitando-se por vários segundos abençoados na sensação maravilhosa que estar deitada contra a parede sólida de pele quente proporcionava. Seus pés pareceram se movimentar por vontade própria para encontrar o lugar perfeito sobre as canelas nuas e quentes de Edward. _Nuas? _Ela já estava na cama quando ele havia saído do banheiro, e é claro que não olhara para ver o que ele estava ou não estava usando. E certamente não usaria as mãos ou o corpo para checar agora.

O que poderia ser mais perfeito do que explorar o corpo de Edward enquanto a neve caía de um céu escuro, usando todos os seus sentidos, para que cada prazer fosse absorvido em sua totalidade? Ela podia começar olhando, apreciando a segurança da penumbra da lua, enquanto permitia que seu olhar se movesse sobre as cen tenas de sutis variações de luz e sombra. Ficaria deitada lá, fazendo isso até que, aos poucos, obtivesse luz o bastante para ver os con tornos claramente.

Isso _se _conseguisse esperar todo esse tempo antes de tocá-lo. Tocá-lo na escuridão sem lhe conhecer o corpo previamente, usar as pontas dos dedos para descobrir cada nuance da pele, a textura firme que cobria os músculos, alisar a extensão e força dos ossos... Sentir o aroma másculo e erótico nas curvas vulneráveis do pescoço, na parte interna dos cotovelos, atrás dos joelhos... seria um paraíso sensual indescritível.

Sua própria pele parecia estar vibrando em um hino de sensu alidade que não podia ouvir. Mas podia sentir a sensualidade cres cendo e se expandindo em seu ser, se aprofundando e preenchen do seus sentidos, até tomar e inundar cada parte de seu corpo.

Edward, que ainda estava deitado e acordado, cerrando os dentes contra seu próprio desejo doloroso, ouviu o gemido baixinho dela e a respiração ofegante que o acompanhava. Aquilo era demais para seu autocontrole. Virando-se, puxou-a para si e lhe cobriu a boca com a sua, antes que Bella pudesse protestar, e beijou-a com tanta sensualidade que ela nem mesmo quis tentar.

Ela passou os braços ao redor dele, tremendo pela intensi dade de seu próprio desejo enquanto ele a aconchegava mais con tra o corpo quente. Edward estava nu, reconheceu Bella, rendendo-se ao prazer que o conhecimento trazia.

Quando e como ela havia aprendido a afastar as coxas apenas o suficiente para poder sentir o prazer do espaço que criara, acomo dando o desejo de Edward enquanto ele deslizava o corpo por entre suas pernas? As mãos másculas deslizaram sob o elástico da cintura de sua calcinha, de modo que ele pudesse segurar-lhe as nádegas e pressioná-la mais contra seu desejo viril, movendo-a em um ritmo sensual... para cima e para baixo, só um pouquinho... O suficiente para fazê-la querer gritar ao reconhecer seu próprio desejo frustrado cada vez que o movimento sensibilizava sua dor crescente, fazendo-a ansiar por uma intimidade maior.

Bella tentou parar de dar atenção a suas exigências mais ínti mas e se concentrar, em vez disso, na lenta exploração da língua mágica em sua boca. Mas esta era cada vez mais frenética, e ela não sabia se os movimentos que estremeciam seu corpo eram o resultado do que Edward estava fazendo com ela ou a causa disso. Podia sentir a agonia aguda e erótica dos mamilos conforme seus movimentos os levavam a tocar o peito nu de Edward. Queria que ele os tocasse, que os acariciasse, que os tranqüilizasse com o conforto dos beijos, e então os inflamasse de novo com a língua quente e o roçar dos dentes. Queria que ele libertasse seu corpo da camisola e explorasse cada parte sua, enquanto ela se entregava ao prazer daquela intimidade.

— Você terá de providenciar o preservativo. Não pensei em trazer nenhum comigo.

Bella o fitou e engoliu em seco.

— Nem eu — disse ela. — Sou mulher. Preservativos não são o tipo de coisa que geralmente carrego comigo.

— Mas presumo que, como eu, você não faça sexo desprote gido. Certo?

— Eu não faço sexo, ponto — admitiu Bella honestamente.

Ela parecia tão envergonhada e frágil que Edward soube ime diatamente que aquilo era verdade. Afastando-se um pouco, al cançou o abajur e o ligou, segurando-lhe o braço com firmeza quando ela tentou escapar.

— Não é que eu tenha algum problema com sexo — Bella o assegurou. — O problema tem sido encontrar o tipo certo de parceiro.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha incrédulo.

— Você trabalha no coração financeiro de Londres. É respon sável por um departamento de jovens repletos de testosterona.

— Exatamente — concordou Bella com veemência, acres centando em tom exasperado quando ele continuou parecendo um tanto relutante em acreditar nela: — Você não entende? Se eu começasse a sair com um deles, então o fato provavelmente seria discutido com os outros, e logo todos eles...

— Iriam querer levá-la para cama? — sugeriu Edward, e se arre pendeu em seguida, quando foi tomado por uma sensação inespe rada e absurda de ciúme.

— Dificilmente. Mas, para manter a minha autoridade sobre eles, tenho de garantir que me respeitem. Eles não fariam isso se achassem que podiam fazer sexo comigo. — Ela deu de ombros. — Parece brutal, eu sei, mas é a verdade. O mundo financeiro possui uma imagem muito machista, e os rapazes que trabalham lá gostam de manter esta imagem. Eles testam os limites o tempo todo. São como animais enjaulados... se você mostra uma fraqueza, sentem o cheiro de sangue e partem para o ataque. Se eu quiser sair com um homem, tem de ser alguém de fora do banco, e minha carga de trabalho torna isso impossível.

Edward sabia que aquilo tudo era verdade.

— E, assim, você decidiu incluir algum sexo recreativo no pa cote ao contratar um acompanhante — sugeriu ele.

Furiosa, Bella enrijeceu o corpo.

— Quantas vezes tenho de lhe dizer que não houve tal deci são... nem da minha parte nem da parte de minha mãe?

— Você não faz sexo há muito tempo, julgando pela maneira que estava respondendo a mim. Faria sentido se pensasse num be nefício duplo pelo preço de um.

O rosto de Bella tinha começado a queimar com o calor de suas emoções.

— Eu _n__ã__o _pago e _jamais _pagaria por sexo. Já lhe falei isso. E se essa tivesse sido a minha intenção, pode ter certeza de que eu teria dado passos para assegurar minha própria proteção. Não uso _nenhum _tipo de contraceptivo — murmurou ela com ferocidade. — Muito menos carrego preservativos comigo só para o caso de um imprevisto.

Edward podia ouvir as lágrimas emotivas engrossando a voz dela. Se Bella estava falando a verdade, então suas acusações não eram apenas injustas, mas também cruéis. O desejo dela deveria ter sido realmente muito grande para que tivesse lhe respondido daquela maneira sensual.

— Tudo bem, eu me enganei. Você deve levar em conta que minha falta de sutileza se deve ao fato de que estou muito frustra do e desapontado por não podermos continuar o que estávamos fazendo.

Bella emitiu um som abafado e o deixou puxá-la de volta e aconchegá-la em seus braços, enquanto descansava a cabeça no ombro largo.

— Faz muito tempo para mim também — murmurou ele bai xinho, e sentiu o súbito movimento de choque dela. — Não, eu não estou mentindo. É verdade. Ao contrário da impressão que provavelmente estou dando agora, não costumo seguir impulsos momentâneos no que se refere a sexo. Meu próprio trabalho signi fica que encontrar a parceira certa não é fácil.

Bella presumiu que, pelo fato dele ser ator, as oportunida des eram muitas, mas também eram muitos os riscos. Como Angela lhe contara uma vez, sempre que dormia com um homem novo, sentia-se contrariada pelo pensamento de que estava, em parte, dormindo com todas as parceiras anteriores dele... e os parceiros delas, também.

— Talvez eu não esteja pensando de modo aberto o bastante — murmurou Edward.

— Sobre encontrar uma parceira sexual?

— Não, sobre ter a satisfação de dar a você o prazer e a rea lização que eu gostaria. Afinal de contas, não precisamos de um preservativo para conseguir isso.

O coração de Bella disparou no peito, e então pareceu parar por um instante. Não sabia se devia se sentir chocada ou excitada, e acabou sentindo uma mistura das duas coisas, uma sensação que foi acentuada por uma firme resolução.

— Se está dizendo isso porque _ainda _acha que eu o contratei com o motivo oculto de fazer sexo com você... — começou ela.

Mas Edward não a deixou terminar a objeção, cobrindo-lhe os lábios com os dedos para silenciá-la, e então abaixando a cabeça para lhe sussurrar no ouvido:

— No momento, estou bastante frustrado, e, como falei, esta é a melhor maneira em que posso pensar para me livrar, pelo me nos parcialmente, desta frustração.

— Satisfazendo a _mim?_

Edward podia ouvir a descrença na voz dela.

— Não sei que tipo de homem você conhece, mas não acre dito que eles não tenham lhe mostrado quanto prazer um homem pode obter satisfazendo sua parceira. Por ver isso nos olhos dela, sentir em seus beijos, por testemunhar que consegue satisfazê-la.

— Não houve _homens _— Bella se sentiu obrigada a admitir. — Apenas um homem. Foi quando eu estava na universidade e senti que devia...

Ela só tivera _um _amante? Edward foi pego desprevenido pela onda inesperada de carinho que o percorreu. E estava ainda mais atônito pela facilidade com que ela aceitava a verdade que lhe dissera. Ele começou puxá-la para mais perto, as mãos moldando-lhe o corpo, mas ela resistiu.

— O que há de errado? — perguntou — Você não quer que eu a toque?

— Sim — respondeu Bella honestamente, pausando antes de acrescentar, com maior honestidade ainda, em palavras ofegantes:

— Mas quero que, em nossa primeira vez juntos, nós estejamos _juntos._

Edward a estudou em silêncio por um tempo que pareceu lon go demais para ela, antes de reagir ao que ela dissera. Porém, quando reagiu, não foi com palavras. Em vez disso, segurou-lhe o rosto, roçando-lhe os lábios trêmulos repetidamente com a pon ta do polegar antes de inclinar a cabeça para beijá-la com tanta intimidade que ela temeu que pudesse de fato atingir um clímax, afinal. Quando ele finalmente afastou sua boca, e falou com uma voz deliciosamente rouca de excitação, Bella tremeu.

— Pergunto-me se você sabe o quanto eu estava tentado a quebrar minhas próprias regras em relação à saúde e irresponsabi lidade. Todavia, mesmo que eu aceitasse quebrá-las, não tenho o direito de esperar que você quebre suas próprias regras por mim. Uma outra vez, teremos de organizar as coisas melhor.

Talvez aquelas não fossem as palavras mais românticas do mundo, mas para Bella tinham um significado profundo que iam além de mero romance.

— Quais são os planos para hoje?

— Não tenho certeza — admitiu ela. — Mas se for possível, eu não me importaria de voltar àquela cidade pela qual passamos para chegar aqui. Sinto que devo comprar um pequeno presente de Natal para cada uma das crianças.

Edward hesitou por um segundo. De seu ponto de vista, fazia sentido passar o máximo de tempo que conseguisse com Phil. En tretanto, sentia-se extremamente relutante em perder a oportuni dade de ter Bella para si e conhecê-la melhor.

— Verei se consigo descobrir o melhor jeito para nós irmos à cidade, se você quiser — ofereceu. Afinal de contas, eles fica riam lá por uma semana. Haveria muito tempo para se aproximar de Phil mais tarde.

**Oi flores... estou amando todas as reviews... obrigada pelo elogios e comentários... e só pra contar... O QUE É ECLIPSE... filme simplesmente MARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... a cena mais legal foi a da baraca... e o bjo do Jacob foi TUDO...o Ed ficou meio emo/corno...mas me apaixonei por ele de novo... aiai... **

**Não esqueçam das minhas reviews... bjuxx^^**


	9. Deixando a sensatez de lado

— Querida. Espero que não fique ofendida, mas lamento que você e Edward tenham de se divertir sozinhos hoje, porque o florista está vindo de Madri para falar comigo esta manhã, e depois, à tarde, preciso finalizar o menu com o _chef._

— Não se preocupe conosco, Renée — respondeu Edward, antes que Bella pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. — Phil, espero que não se importe — continuou ele. — Antes de nos reunirmos com vocês para o café da manhã, tomei a liberdade de conversar com o rapaz que cuida de sua frota de veículos aqui para perguntar se havia alguma possibilidade de pegarmos um carro emprestado e irmos até Segovia. Tivemos de sair de Londres com um pouco de pressa, e ambos ainda temos compras essenciais de Natal para fazer. Martin falou que poderia me emprestar a caminhonete, contanto que você não faça objeção.

— É claro que ele não faz... faz, querido? — Renée sorriu, parecendo aliviada. — Quanta sorte sua, querida, por ter um noivo tão compreensivo. Phil detesta ir às compras.

— Talvez Edward não se importe porque _ele _não é bilionário.

Bella sentiu uma onda de raiva em favor de sua mãe quando a filha mais nova de Phil jogou as palavras venenosas na sala, agora silenciosa, onde eles haviam tomado o café da manhã. Não era de se admirar que o marido dela estivesse com as faces vermelhas, pa recendo envergonhado, concluiu Bella, sentindo pena dele. Con tudo, foi Edward quem aceitou o desafio para defender Renée, falando friamente:

— Atrevo-me a dizer que a experiência de ter criado duas filhas tornou Phil sábio o bastante para lidar com mulheres predatórias.

O insulto foi feito com tanta leveza e facilidade que era quase como uma agulha fina penetrando o coração, decidiu Bella. Você sabia que tinha recebido um ferimento mortal, mas não podia en tender como ou onde. Que a mensagem _fora _passada, todavia, se tornou óbvio no súbito rubor do rosto de Jessica.

Quando acordará sozinha no quarto naquela ma nhã, ficara dividida entre tomar um banho, se vestir e sair corren do do quarto antes que Edward retornasse ou permanecer escondida debaixo das cobertas, porque se sentia embaraçada demais com a noite anterior, e não tinha certeza de que conseguiria encará-lo. No final, ele se comportara com tanta naturalidade que fora inesperadamente fácil retribuir seu beijo de bom-dia quando Edward entrara na sala de jantar, alguns minutos depois dela, cheirando a ar fresco e explicando que havia saído.

Agora, é claro, ela sabia por quê. Assim como sabia a nature za das compras essenciais às quais ele se referira.

Para um homem que estava perigosamente perto de ser um ator desempregado, Edward possuía um grau raro de autoconfiança. Na verdade, a falta de exibicionismo em suas maneiras, aliada à fria determinação que ele mostrava, parecia mais um com portamento típico de alguns de seus clientes... de homens ricos e seguros. Alguns dos quais haviam herdado sua fortuna, enquanto outros a tinham construído através de trabalho árduo, mas eram todos homens que não precisavam provar nada para ninguém, e a quem outros homens pareciam naturalmente se render.

— Eu disse a Martin que nós deveríamos estar prontos para sair por volta das 11h — Edward informou. Então, consultou seu relógio de pulso, que parecia simples, mas, como Bella sabia pelos rapazes de sua equipe de trabalho, era um Rolex caro e al tamente cobiçado. — Isso nos dá meia hora para nos aprontar. E tempo o bastante, ou eu devo...

— Meia hora é suficiente — ela o assegurou.

Estava prestes a se levantar e ir para o quarto buscar seu casaco quando Lauren de repente anunciou:

— Eu estava planejando levar as crianças a Segovia hoje. Elas estão tão entediadas, presas aqui! Uma vez que você vai dirigindo, Edward, podemos ir com vocês, de modo que papai ainda terá o outro carro aqui, se precisar sair.

— Vocês poderiam estragar a diversão de Edward e Bella se fizes sem isso — o marido dela disse rindo.

— Oh, não seja tolo. Edward não vai se importar. Afinal de con tas, não é como se ainda estivesse cortejando Bella. Quero dizer, os dois estão praticamente vivendo juntos... apesar de ainda não estarem legalmente casados.

As filhas de Phil mereciam um prêmio por destilação de vene no, pensou Bella, quando Edward puxou sua cadeira para que ela se levantasse. Tentou imaginar como deveria estar se sentindo se fosse realmente noiva de dele, e eles _estivessem _apaixonados, desespera dos para passar um tempo a sós. Por mais estranho que parecesse, não foi nem um pouco difícil imaginar _exatamente _como se sen tiria. Na verdade, não era muito diferente do que estava sentindo _naquele momento, _admitiu. E o que isso significava, uma vez que eles _n__ã__o _estavam noivos e nem apaixonados? Mas alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre os dois, e não podia fingir o contrário. Na noite anterior, por exemplo... a dor que a interrupção do ato de amor tinha deixado era como um fogo abafado, ardendo sob a superfície, subitamente explodindo em vida.

Enquanto subia a escada, muito consciente de Edward andando ao seu lado, Bella se esforçou para reprimir seu doloroso desejo. Impressionava-a o fato de se sentir daquela forma em relação a um homem que mal conhecia. Em seu interior, um difícil embate parecia acontecer entre seu cérebro e seu coração. Sabia, com a mesma certeza com que sabia seu próprio nome, que poderia atingir o auge de sua própria sensualidade quando seu desejo físico se unisse a um comprometimento emocional. Sexo sem amor não a atraía de maneira alguma, motivo pelo qual jamais se havia permitido um envolvimento mais íntimo com alguém. Até aquele momento.

Então, o que havia acontecido para tornar as coisas diferen tes? _Edward _havia acontecido! Edward, um ator desempregado que fazia bicos como acompanhante. Ela, com tudo que sabia sobre a vul nerabilidade do amor, estava realmente admitindo a possibilidade insana de se apaixonar por um homem cuja profissão era talvez a mais nociva a eventuais relacionamentos. Estava brincando, certo? Apenas provocando a si mesma... vendo quão longe podia esten der seus limites auto-impostos. Não estava seriamente apaixonada por um homem que acabara de conhecer. Não podia estar.

Eles chegaram à porta do quarto e Edward a abriu.

— Obrigada por ter dito aquilo para Jessica. Eu queria ter falado alguma coisa, mas, se o tivesse feito, não teria consegui do um efeito tão magnífico.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Quando Jessica tentou insinuar que a motivação de sua mãe era o dinheiro, ficou óbvio que o dinheiro é _exatamente _o que motiva ela mesma. E muito feia e deprimente essa necessidade patética de filhos e filhas de pessoas ricas reafirmarem sempre que os bens de seus pais lhes pertencem. — Ele deu de ombros mais uma vez. — Suponho que, se você cresce pensando que tudo pode ser comprado, inclusive seu próprio amor, a idéia de mais alguém pondo as mãos no dinheiro de seus pais seja ameaçadora. Fico feliz que meu pai tenha me dado apenas uma vida confortável.

Sim, ela podia ver o passado social dele descrito pelo esboço breve que ele acabara de fazer. Boas escolas, uma boa universidade, também, julgou com astúcia. O tipo de educação que normal mente teria levado a uma carreira administrativa ou de advocacia.

— Existe uma tradição teatral em sua família? — perguntou ela, curiosamente.

— Como os Redgraves, você quer dizer? — Ele meneou a cabeça. — Não.

O desejo de ser ator de seu meio-irmão havia surpreendido a todos da família, e Edward fora obrigado a agir como ponte entre Joe e o pai deles durante a adolescência de Joe, logo que este resolvera que queria representar.

— Desapontada por eu não ser ligado à aristocracia do teatro? — perguntou ele.

Foi a vez de Bella menear a cabeça.

— Não, de maneira alguma. É só que, por alguma razão, acho difícil imaginá-lo como ator. Você não parece o tipo.

— Não? Então, de que tipo pareço? — Aquele era um territó rio perigoso, mas Edward não conseguia resistir a perguntar... embora por dentro estivesse se ridicularizando por sua vaidade masculina.

— Alguém com uma boa posição em um banco, por exemplo. Ou em outra empresa, um diretor, talvez.

A perspicácia dela o lembrou de que não estava lidando com uma mulher como as filhas de Phil. Bella não era apenas mais humana do que elas, como também muito mais inteligente. In teligência em uma parceira sexual, quando se está tentando lhe esconder alguma coisa, não é exatamente uma qualidade, avisou a si mesmo. Mas era tarde demais para recuar. Na noite anterior, fizera a Bella uma promessa... tanto verbal quanto não-verbal... que provavelmente lhe causaria problemas imensos.

— E minha imaginação, ou este quarto realmente está um pouco mais quente? — perguntou Bella.

Estava satisfeita por ter encontrado uma desculpa para mudar de assunto e sair do campo pessoal. Não que não quisesse desco brir o máximo possível sobre a vida de Edward. Na verdade, ansiava por saber mais detalhes sobre ele. Mas essa ânsia em si era o bas tante para fazê-la querer fugir para o mais longe que fosse capaz. Vivia um conflito em que a razão a puxava para uma direção e o coração para outra.

— Conversei com o assistente do conde — disse Edward. — Aparentemente, o conde não ficará muito satisfeito se descobrir que suas instruções em relação a manter os quartos igualmente aquecidos foram ignoradas. Mesmo o seguro deste lugar depende de certas condições... uma das quais é manter a mesma tempera tura em todos os cômodos. Duvido que mesmo Phil, com todos os seus bilhões, fosse ficar feliz se recebesse uma conta pelos trabalhos de restauração, por ter danificado o castelo.

— As filhas de Phil não vão ficar muito satisfeitas.

— Provavelmente não, mas estão livres para argumentar com o assistente do conde, se assim desejarem. — Ele fez uma pausa, então perguntou secamente: — Sei que isso não é da minha conta, mas sua mãe tem _alguma _idéia daquilo em que está se envolvendo?

— Minha mãe prefere ver somente o que quer ver. E, neste momento, o que quer ver é que Phil é um homem maravilhoso e que as filhas dele serão suas enteadas queridas. Mamãe é tão sonha dora... Não consigo evitar me preocupar com ela — admitiu Bella.

— Então... Quem se preocupa com você?

— Ninguém — respondeu ela prontamente. — Ninguém precisa se preocupar comigo. Não sou como minha mãe. O jeito como ela se apaixona, e então se apaixona de novo, me deixou desiludida demais para procurar o homem certo, mas ela parece capaz de se levantar sempre e começar tudo de novo.

Edward podia ouvir o tom perturbado na voz de Bella. Acredita va que a Renée era fútil, mas, quanto mais a conhecia, menos inclinado ficava a considerá-la interesseira ou exploradora.

— Quantos anos você tinha quando sua mãe deixou de amar seu pai?

A pergunta abrupta e inesperada o assustou tanto quanto as sustou Bella.

— Eu tinha seis anos quando eles se divorciaram, e, pelo que ambos me falaram, o casamento estava em crise havia um bom tempo. Acho que papai tentou ficar por minha causa, mas mamãe não agüentava mais. — Bella abriu o guarda-roupa e pegou um casaco e botas.

— Você vai precisar de algo mais quente do que isso — Edward a avisou. — Martin me disse que estão esperando mais neve hoje à tarde.

— Eu não tenho mais nada — admitiu ela com tristeza. — Terei de comprar alguma coisa quando estivermos fora. Não imaginei que o tempo estaria assim por aqui.

— Se nós tivéssemos vindo para cá realmente noivos, suponho que ficaríamos felizes em usar a neve como desculpa para passar o dia inteiro na cama. E, sem dúvida, teríamos vindo preparados — acrescentou Edward.

Bella pôde sentir o rosto enrubescendo, e a onda de desejo que percorreu seu corpo foi tão intensa que a fez emitir um gemido baixo de protesto. Colocou uma das mãos sobre a parte baixa do corpo, numa tentativa de aquietar a pulsação de desejo que podia ver, pela expressão de Edward, que ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. Quando ele deu alguns passos, se aproximando, Bella protestou tremendo:

— Não. — Mas não fez nenhuma tentativa de se afastar quando ele lhe segurou o ombro com uma das mãos e deslizou a outra até as costas, puxando-a para si.

— Esse olhar me diz que você me deseja tanto quanto eu a desejo. — Mesmo o calor da respiração dele enquanto murmurava as palavras contra seu ouvido era uma forma de carícia e excitação, fazendo-a tremer, desesperada para virar o rosto, de modo a apro ximar seus lábios.

O que havia naquela mulher que o levava a fazer coisas que iam contra todos os seus planos?, perguntou-se Edward irritado. A onda poderosa e agonizante de desejo que queimava em seu in terior não era o que pretendera, de jeito nenhum. Algo no pe queno tremor do corpo dela o alertava para a fragilidade dela em relação a ele, e foi isso que o levou a cobrir-lhe os lábios com os seus. Tinha de ser isso, e não seu próprio desejo. Caso contrá rio... Caso contrário o quê? Caso contrário estaria entrando em uma situação que não seria capaz de controlar?

— É melhor descermos antes que Martin pense que mudamos de idéia e não queremos mais o carro.

Sentia-se satisfeita por Edward não estar mais pensando em intimidades, Bella disse a si mesma com firmeza quando ele a soltou e começou a se afastar.

— Não faça isso! — murmurou Edward, puxando-a de volta para seus braços.

— Não fazer o quê?

— Não me olhe como se tudo que você quisesse fosse sentir meus lábios nos seus — disse ele.

— Eu não estava... —Bella começou a protestar, mas era tarde demais. Ele lhe aprisionara o rosto entre as mãos e estava se incli nando em direção a ela, silenciando-a com um beijo.

Muito depois da hora em que deveria estar dormindo na noite anterior, Bella ainda permanecia acordada, tentando desesperadamente se convencer de que os beijos de Edward não podiam ter sido tão maravilhosos quanto haviam parecido. Ridicularizara-se por ter sido enfeitiçada pela combinação de seu próprio desejo físico, a lua e a neve do lado de fora... e a proximidade do Natal. Dissera a si mesma com firmeza que, se ele a tivesse beijado em seu apartamento em Londres, por exemplo, provavelmente não a teria afetado. Mas lá estava ela, novamente envolvida na magia da noite anterior... e desta vez, os efeitos que sentia eram ainda mais intensos. Se ele quisesse pegá-la nos braços e levá-la para a cama agora, sabia que não tentaria impedi-lo.

Queria-o com tanto desespero que se viu chocada, quase como se estivesse inebriada pela força devastadora do desejo. O pânico a dominou, fazendo-a empurrá-lo. Não queria sentir aquilo por homem algum, especialmente pelo tipo de homem que _ele _era.

No instante em que Edward a liberou, ela se dirigiu para a porta. Quando ele chegou lá na sua frente, Bella prendeu a respiração, em parte com medo, e em parte esperançosa que ele se encostasse contra a porta, bloqueando-lhe a saída. Em vez disso, lhe abriu a porta, dizendo simplesmente:

— Não esqueça o casaco.

— Certo, crianças, entrem atrás com Isabela. Não se importa se eu me sentar na frente com você, certo, Edward? É que sinto enjôo se ando no banco de trás dos carros.

Nenhum pedido de desculpas para _ela, _pensou Bella enquanto Lauren se apropriava do assento do passageiro da grande ca minhonete. Diferentemente dela, Lauren parecia ter viajado para a Espanha bem equipada para a neve, percebeu, olhan do, com um pouco de inveja, para os bonitos trajes esporte.

— Eu quero sentar perto da janela.

— Eu também. — Os filhos de Lauren já estavam entran do no banco de trás.

— Você terá de se sentar no meio, Bella — instruiu... como se ela fosse uma empregada.

— Uma das crianças terá de se sentar no meio, não Bella — in terferiu Edward, em um tom que não deixava espaço para discussão.

— Elas podem revezar o assento da janela... uma vai na ida, e a outra vem na volta.

— _Maria _sempre senta no meio — disse o filho mais velho de Lauren.

— Pode ser. Mas Bella não é Maria.

— Meu Deus, que confusão você está fazendo, Bella — excla mou Lauren, de forma vil e tão injusta que Bella ficou perple xa demais para retrucar.

—Isto _é_um carro? — o menino mais velho comentou de ma neira depreciativa. — Vocês deviam ver o carro que temos em casa.

— Prenda meu cinto de segurança — o outro ordenou a Bella num tom enfatuado.

Ela estava se inclinando para frente a fim de ajudá-lo quando Edward a impediu.

— _Por favor, voc__ê__ pode me ajudar com o cinto, Bella? _Acho que foi isso que você quis dizer, estou certo?

Bella não pôde evitar sentir um pouco de pena dos dois ga rotos. Eram pequenos, e estava óbvio que a mãe deles era o tipo de mulher que tratava os filhos como ferramentas úteis de troca... ralhando quando lhe convinha, e então cedendo a tudo quando a situação lhe fosse vantajosa.

Durante todo o tempo até chegarem a Segovia, Lauren dedicou sua atenção a Edward... em tal grau que era como se Bella e as crianças não estivessem lá, pensou Bella, mais chateada por causa das crianças do que por si mesma. Afinal de contas, Edward já lhe mostrara que não tinha nenhum interesse em Lauren, e, sem saber bem como aquilo havia acontecido, descobriu que estava real mente se permitindo confiar nele. Aquilo a tornaria perigosamente vulnerável, uma voz interior a avisou, mas Bella escolheu ignorá-la. Na verdade, desde que conhecera Edward, estava escolhendo ignorar muitos conselhos de sua cautelosa voz interna.

Os meninos, uma vez que perceberam que Bella não era o tipo de pessoa que podiam intimidar ou com quem pudessem falar como estavam acostumados a falar com Maria, a jovem que a mãe contratara para cuidar deles, começaram a respeitar sua calma firmeza, e até mesmo reagir a ela. Bella gostava de crian ças, e apreciou tornar a jornada mais animada para os garotos, ensinando-lhes algumas brincadeiras boas para passar o tempo, e conversando com eles sobre esportes e hobbies.

Para Edward, forçado a suportar a intimidade indesejada de to ques deliberados e nada sutis em seu braço... e ocasionalmente em sua coxa... enquanto ouvia o monólogo tedioso de Lauren, as risadinhas que chegavam aos seus ouvidos do banco de trás pareciam goles de água fresca depois de um vinho ruim. Podia apenas se maravilhar com a forma milagrosa como Bella estava conquistando os filhos de Lauren. Alguma coisa no jeito calmo e casual como ela conversava com as crianças evocou algo de sua própria memória. Dentro da cabeça, podia quase ouvir o eco da voz de sua mãe, e, com isso, sua própria risadinha em resposta.

Nenhuma criança deveria crescer sem a mãe. Edward tivera sorte com sua madrasta. Sabia disso, e sinceramente a amava, mas ouvir Bella de repente lhe despertou uma dor antiga. Ele se inclinou so bre o painel e aumentou o volume do som, de modo a bloquear as risadas e a conversa que vinham do banco de trás. Imediatamente, Lauren lhe deu um sorriso de aprovação, e umedeceu os lá bios, já úmidos pelo batom, com a ponta da língua. Quando Edward não mostrou nenhuma reação, ela se inclinou para mais perto, pondo deliberadamente uma das mãos sobre sua coxa.

— Fico feliz que você tenha feito isso — murmurou ela com voz rouca. — A voz de Bella é um tanto aguda, não é? Imagino que seja por causa do sotaque inglês. Eu estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça. Há quanto tempo você disse que se conhecem?

— Eu não disse — respondeu Edward secamente.

— Ela é uma mulher de sorte por ter levado um homem como você para cama.

— A sorte é toda minha — replicou ele.

Lauren estava tentando seduzi-lo descaradamente, e Edward percebeu que, se a encorajasse, ela poderia lhe dar alguma informa ção de que ele necessitasse. Porém, sua rejeição imediata à idéia foi intensa. Era quase como se estivesse recuando física e emocionalmente ao pensamento de compartilhar o tipo de intimidade que começara a ter com Bella com outra pessoa. Um recuo físico e _emocional. _O que isso significava exatamente? Se continuasse assim, logo estaria dizendo a si mesmo que se sentia culpado por suas ações, e não tinha condições de se permitir esse tipo de luxo.

Mesmo quando eles chegaram à cidade e pararam o carro, Lauren continuou tentando chamar a atenção de Edward, deixando Bella para ajudar os meninos a sair do carro e checar se seus casacos estavam bem fechados para enfrentar o vento gelado que soprava nas ruas estreitas de Segovia.

O solo estava coberto de neve e gelo, e... como era esperado... Lauren segurou o braço de Edward. Cada uma das crianças se posicionou de um lado de Bella, agarrando-se a ela com tanta con fiança que ela não teve coragem de falar nada.

Edward olhou para ela, e se perguntou por que ela possuía a habi lidade de fazê-lo sentir emoções que ele não queria sentir, e como conseguia lhe despertar um instinto protetor, quase possessivo, que nenhuma outra mulher jamais tocara, evidentemente, isso não era o que ele queria sentir. Entretanto, observando-a agora com os meninos, tomou consciência da irritação aguda que sentia por eles estarem lá, atrapalhando sua necessidade de tê-la só para si.

— Bella e eu temos muitas coisas a fazer. Portanto, Lauren, é melhor nos separarmos e deixar você e os garotos seguirem com suas compras. De quanto tempo você acha que vai precisar? — perguntou ele, erguendo o braço para consultar seu relógio de modo a forçar Lauren a remover a mão dali.

— Oh! Pensei que nós pudéssemos fazer as compras todos juntos — protestou ela, — Seria muito mais divertido dessa for ma. Bella e eu iríamos ver coisas de mulheres, enquanto vocês, homens, tomariam um refrigerante ou algo assim, e depois nós nos encontraríamos para almoçar.

Aquela era Lauren no papei de boa mãe, reconheceu Bella, enquanto os meninos olhavam inseguros para a mãe.

— Está bem assim para vocês, meninos? — Lauren ape lou para os filhos. — Ou preferem ficar com Bella?

_Bruxa!, _pensou Bella, com um veneno que não lhe era carac terístico.

— Nós queremos ficar com Bella — os dois meninos respon deram ao mesmo tempo.

Imediatamente, Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Desculpem, garotos, mas isso não será possível. — A ve emência na voz dele fez o coração de Bella disparar de excitação, uma vez que a determinação em tê-la só para si sugeria o desejo de intimidade. — Bella e eu temos algumas compras de Natal para fazer, e ela é minha noiva. — O olhar que ele lhe deu a fez corar, e a expressão de Lauren se tornou venenosa quando o fitou.

Ela faria uma inimiga, percebeu Bella ao ver a expressão de seus olhos.

Edward não pareceu se importar, todavia. Ignorando a óbvia hos tilidade de Lauren a sua sugestão, continuou calmamente:

— Eu não quero passar horas e horas na cidade, Lauren. A previsão do tempo que ouvimos no rádio não parece nada boa.

— Oh, entendo. Tudo bem, então.

Era óbvio que Lauren não achava que estava tudo bem, pensou Bella, sentindo-se desconfortável com o olhar furioso dela.

— Ouça, por que não nos encontramos aqui... vamos dizer... em duas horas? — sugeriu Edward. — Aqui está uma chave extra do carro, caso vocês cheguem antes de nós. Desta forma, não precisam ficar parados esperando no frio. E eu lhe darei o número de meu celular, caso você precise. Pronta, Bells?

Bella desvencilhou-se dos meninos e se aproximou dele rapi damente, detestando-se por se sentir tão grata, tanto pelo braço que Edward deslizou ao seu redor quanto pelo sorriso caloroso que recebeu.

— Está tudo bem. Você pode me soltar agora — murmurou ela, sem fôlego, cinco minutos depois. — Lauren não pode mais nos ver.

— Você é minha noiva e estamos perdidamente apaixonados. Não vamos andar a nem um passo de distância um do outro, va mos? E nunca se sabe... podemos encontrar a bruxa em qual quer lugar. E uma cidade pequena. Além disso — acrescentou ele suavemente —, eu não quero soltá-la.

Era necessário que ele fosse tão longe assim? Já convencera a todos como noivo dele? E, depois da noite anterior... Depois da noite anterior o quê? Por causa da noite anterior ele sentia aque la dor que, de alguma forma, parecia ter ganho vida própria. A dor que neste exato momento...

No que Edward estava pensando?, Bella se perguntou. O que o fazia parecer tão distante, e, ao mesmo tempo, agora que virará a cabeça para fitá-la, tão desejoso por ela?

No momento em que ele a tocou, Bella nem tentou resistir. Edward a virou de frente para si ao abrigo de uma marquise, onde ninguém podia vê-los, e a pressionou contra a parede, cobrindo-lhe o corpo com o calor do seu.

Sussurrou contra os seus lábios entreabertos:

— Sei que há diversos motivos pelos quais eu não deveria es tar fazendo isso, mas neste momento, não quero saber sobre eles. Agora, aqui, o que quero, _tudo _que quero, é você, Bella.

Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo, quando não precisava? Por que fazer perguntas a si mesmo que não podia responder? Edward teve a resposta quando cedeu ao desejo que o vinha consumindo desde a noite anterior e baixou a cabeça para beijá-la.

Aquilo não era uma coisa sensata a fazer, Bella avisou a si mes ma. Mas, de súbito, não queria ser sensata. O que queria era... O que queria era Edward, admitiu. Então parou de pensar, de se preocu par e de julgar, e simplesmente se rendeu ao sentimento, enquanto eles se abraçavam e se beijavam como dois adolescentes enlouque cidos de paixão, esquecidos de tudo e de todos.

O que se seguiu deveria ter sido um anticlímax. Em vez dis so, foi o começo das horas mais maravilhosas que Bella já tinha vivenciado.

A pequena cidade era um cenário perfeito, com suas casas de pedra cor de mel, cobertas com neve pura... a qual, felizmente, havia sido varrida das ruas. Edward insistiu que os dois andassem de braços dados. E quando, num determinado momento, ele sim plesmente parou e a fitou, ela pôde sentir as faces enrubescendo em resposta ao olhar ardente que encontrou.

— Não faça isso — protestou Bella.

— Não faça, o quê?

— Não me olhe assim.

— Como se eu quisesse beijá-la novamente?

— Isso é loucura — disse ela, meneando a cabeça.

— Não é isso que as pessoas devem fazer quando começam a se apaixonar?

Edward pôde ver o choque nos olhos dela. Assim como pôde sentir o choque em seu próprio corpo. O que estava fazendo, envolvendo a paixão naquela questão? Era como se de repente tivesse se torna do duas pessoas, cujos comportamentos eram totalmente estranhos um para o outro... um deles dizia que jamais fazia jogos emocionais com mulheres, que desprezava homens que faziam isso. Então, por que estava usando uma palavra como "paixão"?... Enquanto isso, o outro exigia saber quem dissera alguma coisa sobre jogos? Era como se estivesse numa guerra consigo mesmo. Tentou reprimir a sensação de que, de alguma forma, havia se separado de si mesmo num labirinto... e fracassou.

— Há um Café ali. Vamos tomar um drinque? — Qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-lo voltar ao normal...

Bella assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, aliviada. Agora que se encontrava livre da magia que a intimidade da sexualidade de Silas parecia lançar sobre ela, tinha total ciência do quanto esta va vulnerável. Tudo vinha acontecendo com muita rapidez. Não estava acostumada com esse tipo de situação. E, de algum modo, não podia acreditar que Edward realmente falara _s__é__rio _segundos atrás.

Era muita coisa em muito pouco tempo. Mas ela o queria. Não podia negar isso.

Bella tomou o café que ele pediu para os dois, e tentou olhar pela janela e se concentrar nas pessoas andando pela rua da cidade em vez de em Edward, como secretamente queria fazer. Na verdade, o que mais queria agora era poder olhá-lo, assimilar cada pequeno detalhe físico enquanto tentava analisar o que estava acontecendo.

Edward a estudava. Sentia como se quase pudesse ler os pensa mentos dela, que não sabia se podia acreditar na honestidade dele. Podia sentir isso em cada pequena coisa que ela fazia. Bella o desejava, ele sabia disso. Mas tinha dúvidas sobre aceitar o imediatismo da situação.

Depois que ambos terminaram o café, Edward se levantou.

— Volto num minuto — disse ele, gesticulando a cabeça em direção a uma farmácia do outro lado da rua.

Bella entendeu imediatamente, mas, quando viu a placa da farmácia, seu rosto queimou, fazendo-a emitir um som incoeren te em concordância. Então, aproveitou a ausência dele para ir ao toalete, pentear os cabelos e retocar o batom que ele beijara mais cedo. Quando saiu, Edward já havia retornado e a esperava.

— Acho melhor eu comprar uma lembrança de Natal para sua mãe, mas vou precisar de um conselho seu — murmurou ele, conduzindo-a para uma pequena loja de presentes com uma vitrine de dar água na boca. Para o alívio de Bella, ele não falou uma palavra sobre sua visita à farmácia.

A loja se provou um baú de tesouros diferentes e especiais, e Bella achou presentes para cada uma das crianças. Foi somente quando a pequena caixa de jóias que Edward comprara para Renée estava sendo embrulhada que Bella olhou para seu relógio e se deu conta de que já fazia quase duas horas desde que haviam estacionado o carro.

— Precisamos voltar — ela avisou Edward.

— Sim, eu sei. Não que eu esteja particularmente ansioso para fazer a viagem de volta com Lauren. Ela vai se sentar no banco de trás desta vez... com ou sem enjôos — disse ele, antes de acrescentar em um tom de voz carinhoso: — Achei que você lidou muito bem com os meninos, a propósito. Obviamente gosta de crianças.

— Sim, e isso é bom, na verdade. Meu pai se casou de novo e tem uma segunda família mais jovem, e todos os ex de minha mãe têm filhos... muitos dos quais já têm seus próprios filhos agora.

— As ramificações de uma família ampliada moderna podem ser muito complicadas — observou Edward ao pegar o pacote da mão da vendedora da loja.

Quando eles saíram na rua, Bella deu um pequeno gemido de encantamento.

— Está nevando! — exclamou ela.

— Martin me avisou sobre a previsão da neve.

Desta vez, foi Bella quem automaticamente uniu seu braço ao dele, enquanto se dirigiam para onde o carro estava parado.

Exatamente duas horas haviam se passado quando eles chega ram ao local, passando por outros veículos estacionados e se apro ximando de onde Edward havia deixado a caminhonete.

Mas, onde a caminhonete deveria estar, havia apenas um espa ço vazio, que a neve já começava a cobrir.


	10. Roubaram o carro e agora?

— Edward, alguém deve ter roubado o carro — exclamou Bella, chocada.

— Duvido. — Havia uma irritação na voz dele que a fez olhá-lo de modo incerto. O celular havia começado a tocar, e Edward o tirara do bolso e o abrira, enquanto Bella se afastava discretamente para não dar a impressão de que queria ouvir a conversa.

— Era Lauren — anunciou ele, aproximando-se. — Apa rentemente, viu o bastante de Segovia, e as crianças estavam com frio e cansadas. Então, ela decidiu levar o carro e voltar sem nós.

A expressão de Bella revelou sua incredulidade.

— Está dizendo que ela nos deixou aqui, sem ter como voltar ao castelo?

— Exatamente — concordou ele brevemente.

— Mas por que ela faria isso?

Edward suspeitava que sabia a resposta. Lauren havia deixado claro que estava ofendida porque ele não respondera a suas inves tidas sexuais durante o trajeto para Segovia, e aquele, imaginava, era o jeito que encontrara de se vingar da recusa dele de entrar no seu jogo. Aquela situação era uma complicação com a qual Edward não contara, admitiu. Se pensasse no que de fato o levara à Espanha, fazia sentido esfriar as coisas com Bella. Podia continuar representando seu papel de noivo enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, discretamente usasse as indiretas nada sutis que Lauren lhe dava para deixar claro que estava flertando, uma vez que ela, sem dúvida, lhe proporcionaria uma rota mais direta para os segredos dos Cullen do que Bella. Com sua investigação em risco, Edward não estava em posição de se permitir o luxo de escrúpulos morais. Tinha o dever de expor a verdade. Mas nenhum dever de vivê-la?

Se tivesse de escolher entre inocentar aqueles que haviam trabalhado para revelar a verdade sobre Eliezer Denali e sacrificar a boa opinião de Bella sobre ele, precisaria escolher o bem maior. E quanto à própria Bella? E quanto às necessidades e sentimentos dela?

Edward podia sentir a raiva crescendo em seu interior. Estava lidando com questões que não precisavam estar na equação. Ele e Bella sentiam atração física um pelo outro. Não havia razão lógica ou moral para que dois adultos conscientes não desfrutassem um relacionamento consensual. Isso não precisava afetar seu propó sito original.

E poderia terminar tão rapidamente quanto começara. Era isso que esperava e queria? Porque não queria ver a expressão nos olhos de Bella quando ela descobrisse a verdade?

Não fazia sentido lhe contar. Sua decisão original fora tomada antes de conhecê-la, e não tinha nada a ver com ela. Mas não importava, Edward disse a si mesmo. E isso não era o bastante para apagar o desgosto crescente por sua própria desonestidade.

Bella olhou para o céu, do qual a neve caía rapidamente e em grande quantidade. Arrepios de ansiedade lhe percorriam a coluna. Tinha quase certeza de que Lauren agira por maldade e egoísmo, mas não queria falar nada na frente de Edward e acabar parecendo traiçoeira e crítica. Além disso, tinha coisas mais im portantes com as quais se preocupar do que reclamar sobre o que aquilo que a bruxa havia feito. Como de que forma eles iriam voltar para o castelo...

— Talvez possamos ligar para o castelo e perguntar se alguém pode vir nos buscar — sugeriu ela.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Será muito mais simples se tentarmos conseguir um carro por aqui. Notei uma loja que aluga carros mais cedo.

Meia hora depois, havia um olhar desgostoso no rosto de Edward ao ser informado de que só seria possível lhe conseguir um carro na manhã seguinte.

A neve estava cada vez mais forte.

— Não há mais nada a fazer. Sinto muito — murmurou ele para Bella. — Nós teremos de passar a noite aqui na cidade. Notei dois hotéis quando estávamos andando.

O que Edward dizia fazia sentido, mas o coração de Bella se entristecera com cada palavra. Também havia notado os hotéis durante a caminhada pela cidade. Ambos pareciam muito sofis ticados, e, conseqüentemente, caros. Sabendo que estava com o orçamento apertado, ela deliberadamente deixara seu cartão de crédito no castelo, caso ficasse tentada a usá-lo, e tudo que tinha na bolsa era uma pequena quantia que não seria suficiente para pagar um único quarto de hotel, muito menos dois, além do custo do aluguel do carro.

— Faz sentido passar a noite aqui — concordou ela. — Mas lamento que tenhamos de achar um lugar barato, Edward. Eu não trouxe meu cartão de crédito...

Edward podia ver o quanto ela estava desconfortável e preo cupada.

— É culpa minha que ficamos presos na cidade — disse ele calmamente. — Suponho que eu deveria ter adivinhado que Lauren poderia pregar essa peça em nós. Não se preocupe com o custo do hotel e com o aluguel do carro. Eu pagarei por eles.

— Você não pode fazer isso aqueles dois hotéis parecem terrivelmente caros. Não seria justo. Eles custariam mais do que paguei à agência...

— Está tudo bem. Acalme-se. A agência sempre nos dá uma quantia para cobrir emergências. Aposto que eles irão reembolsá-la quando você voltar para casa — mentiu ele, acrescentando rapida mente: — Ouça, ou nos registramos em um hotel ou ficaremos an dando por horas na esperança de que Martin decida vir nos buscar e perca o dinheiro de meio dia de trabalho.

A referência de que Martin perderia meio dia de trabalho teve o efeito que ele esperara na consciência de Bella, que imediatamen te meneou a cabeça e protestou:

— Oh, não! Nós não podemos fazer isso. Não seria justo.

— E não será justo conosco, também, se ficarmos aqui e con gelarmos até a morte... será? — murmurou ele, pegando-lhe o bra ço e firmemente conduzindo-a de volta, em direção à cidade.

— Será muito estranho se nos registrarmos sem nenhuma ba gagem — Bella o avisou.

— Não com o clima nessas condições. Eles provavelmente es tão acostumados com viajantes que ficam encalhados.

Dez minutos depois, eles estavam parados na neve, do lado de fora de um dos hotéis que Bella havia notado. Parecia até mais sofisticado do que pensara quando o vira mais cedo.

— Nós não podemos nos hospedar aqui.

— É claro que podemos — disse ele, ignorando a propensão dela de voltar atrás e gesticulando com a cabeça para o porteiro uniformizado que segurava a porta aberta para eles.

Apesar de ter um trabalho bem remunerado, Edward não depen dia financeiramente dele. Seus avós maternos tinham sido ricos, e Edward, como único neto, herdara tudo. Normalmente escolhia viver com o que ganhava, mas se sentia perfeitamente confortável no tipo de ambiente ostentoso em que estavam entrando naquele mo mento... como Bella percebeu quando ele se aproximou do balcão da recepção enquanto ela se mantinha afastada.

Em cinco minutos, Edward retornou, explicando:

— O hotel está muito cheio devido à época do ano, mas eles podem nos dar uma suíte e cuidar do aluguel do carro para nós pela manhã.

— Uma suíte? Mas isso vai custar uma fortuna! — exclamou

— É tudo que eles têm disponível — disse Edward friamente. — É melhor subirmos e darmos uma olhada. Então, uma vez que não retornaremos ao castelo até amanhã cedo, acho que podemos encontrar algum lugar para comer e depois explorar o resto da cidade.

Ele não queria admitir, nem em seus pensamentos mais priva dos, o quanto estava dividido entre seu desejo intenso por Bella e a voz cautelosa em seu interior, dizendo-lhe que, se tivesse algum bom senso, manteria distância em vez de aumentar a in timidade entre os dois. Para a segurança dela, assim como para a sua própria. Segurança _dela! _Desde quando exatamente tinha começado a querer protegê-la?

Bella assentiu em concordância com o plano de Edward. O ele vador chegou, e ele esperou que ela o precedesse, uma das mãos descansando em sua cintura num gesto discreto... porém muito possessivo... que homens poderosos tendiam a usar com suas par ceiras. Bella quase podia sentir o calor sensual no lugar onde ele a tocava se espalhando pelo seu corpo inteiro. Aquilo a fez querer se aconchegar mais a ele, de modo que pudesse absorver melhor a sensação. Na verdade, a fez desejar agir de maneira que jamais teria pensado em agir... tal como erguer o rosto para o dele no instante em que as portas do elevador se fecharam.

Como havia se tornado tão desesperada pelos toques dele? Havia se acostumado a ver a si mesma como o tipo de mulher que desprezava coisas como abraços apaixonados em elevadores. Mas agora se sentia dolorosamente desapontada porque Edward não estava fazendo nenhum movimento na sua direção.

Entrar no elevador com Bella, em vez de usar a escada, tinha sido um grave erro, admitiu. O pequeno espaço fechado significava proximidade o bastante para que sentisse o aroma fe minino da pele e dos cabelos dela. Um aroma que o atraía de forma natural e irresistível. Tamanha proximidade o fazia querer se aproximar ainda mais... Pegá-la nos braços e deitá-la sob si para explorar e saborear cada centímetro daquele corpo delicio so, começando pelos dedos dos pés, que vira se curvarem numa resposta instintiva a ele, e se movendo lentamente até os lábios sensuais.

O elevador parou, as portas se abriram. Bella saiu no elegante corredor e esperou por ele.

— Nossa suíte é aquela — disse, indicando a porta à direita e se adiantando para abri-la.

Edward dissera que ficariam em uma suíte, e ela presumira que isso significava que teriam dois quartos, cada um com seu banhei ro, pensou enquanto permanecia parada no meio da bela saleta de estar. Sem graça, comentou:

— Há somente um quarto.

— Eu sei, mas, como falei, esta suíte era tudo que eles tinham disponível. E, afinal de contas, não é como se nós já não tivéssemos compartilhado uma cama. — Alguma coisa nas palavras "compartilhado uma cama" teve um efeito emocional para o qual não estava preparada... quase como se não estivessem apenas tendo um relacionamento, mas fossem... um casal.

— Se você não está feliz com isso, podemos tentar outro hotel — ofereceu.

Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Isso seria tolice. Talvez não haja quartos disponíveis. Geralmente, ela teria ficado excitada por se hospedar em um lugar tão chique e elegante. O prédio do hotel tinha séculos de idade, mas, de algum modo, os arquitetos haviam conseguido combinar a construção antiga com um incrível design moderno, em vez de criar um ambiente destoante.

A suíte na qual estavam compreendia uma saleta de estar, um quarto, um banheiro moderno de pedra calcária e um closet. En quanto a vista do quarto dava para a rua, a da saleta dava para um jardim de inverno do hotel, que Bella supunha ser usado como uma área para refeições ao ar livre no verão, mas que no momento estava coberto com centímetros de neve.

— Eu só gostaria de ter trazido roupas que fizessem justiça a este lugar — comentou com tristeza.

Pelo menos estava usando um bom casaco de inverno e botas de couro de qualidade equivalente. Havia se tornado fã de inves timentos cuidadosos em vestuário com seu primeiro emprego no banco, embora sua mãe sempre reclamasse que sua escolha de rou pas era sem graça e nem um pouco sexy. O sobretudo preto que usava naquele momento era de corte simples, e as botas de couro eram elegantes e bonitas, assim como a saia até o joelho e o suéter liso de cashmere. Felizmente, decidira, no último minuto daquela manhã, após pensar no que vira da cidade no dia anterior, não usar jeans.

— Realmente preciso telefonar para minha mãe e explicar o que está acontecendo — murmurou ela.

— Por que eu não ligo para Phil, em vez disso? — sugeriu Edward.

Bella o olhou. Ele provavelmente queria falar com Phil e dei xar muito clara sua impressão em relação ao comportamento de Lauren.

— Não adianta fazer alarde sobre o que aconteceu. Lauren já devia ter se acalmado quando chegou ao castelo, e não quero que mamãe se aborreça.

— Quer dizer que você acha que devemos deixá-la impune? — Edward meneou a cabeça. — Não. Quando toleramos esse tipo de comportamento nos outros, permitimos que eles continuem a agir da mesma forma. Ela precisa saber que o que fez não é aceitável.

— Entendo o que você diz, mas é óbvio que Phil adora as filhas. — E igualmente óbvio... para ela, pelo menos... que sua mãe vivia com um medo mortal de que elas pudessem, de alguma forma, persuadir o pai a não se casar. Então, independentemente do quanto concordasse com ele, sua preocupação com sua mãe a fazia querer protegê-la.

— Eu concordo com o princípio — reconheceu Bella. — Mas, uma vez que vamos todos passar a próxima semana juntos no cas telo, acho que, nesse caso, faz sentido "oferecer a outra face", como se diz.

— Submeter-se aos caprichos de Lauren não vai impedir que ela tente expulsar sua mãe da vida do pai, sabia? — Bella não foi capaz de esconder completamente o quanto o fato de ele ler seus pensamentos a pegou desprevenida. — Realmente achou que eu não adivinharia por que você quer poupar aquela megera das repercus sões de uma atitude vil? Não foi difícil imaginar o que você estava pensando. Afinal de contas, Lauren não lhe deu nenhuma razão para querer _proteg__ê__-la._

— Sinto tanta pena dos filhos dela. Ela os usa como...

— Instrumento de barganhas? — completou Edward astu tamente.

— Bem, eu não colocaria isso de forma tão direta. Diria mais que ela os usa para destacar seu papel como boa mãe.

— Oh, sim, ela faz isso muito bem. Mas você pode apostar o seu salário do banco que, se ela precisar, não terá nenhum tipo de remorso por lembrar Phil que, para o bem do futuro de todos eles, sua mãe não deve ser incluída na família.

— Você não acha que Phil vai se casar com mamãe, acha?

— Ele estaria lhe fazendo um favor se não se casasse — res pondeu friamente. — No início, presumi que sua mãe queria este casamento pelo status financeiro e os privilégios que Phil lhe daria, mas é óbvio que ela não tem...

— Cuidado — interrompeu Bella. — Especialmente se você for usar palavras como _intelig__ê__ncia, bom-senso _ou _ast__ú__cia._

— Você tem razão. Não seria justo associar nenhuma destas palavras à sua mãe — replicou ele, com a expressão tão séria que Bella levou alguns segundos para reconhecer que Edward a estava pro vocando deliberadamente.

— Ora, seu... — protestou ela, pegando uma das almofadas do sofá e jogando sobre ele.

Edward pegou a almofada no ar facilmente, mas, quando a colo cou de volta no sofá, disse de modo ameaçador:

— Certo — e começou a andar com propósito na direção dela.

Bella reagiu por instinto e começou a correr.

Edward, como ela sabia que aconteceria, a alcançou em segundos, virando-a em seus braços, de modo que o encarasse, enquan to ela ria e fingia protestar.

Não era isso que havia pretendido de maneira alguma, reco nheceu Edward quando sentiu as batidas fortes do coração contra o peito... e a onda de compreensão que se seguiu.

— Isso é uma loucura completa... você sabe disso, não sabe? — ele se pegou murmurando com voz rouca.

— O que é loucura?

— Nós. O que está acontecendo entre nós. _Isso._

Bella sabia que ele iria beijá-la, e também sabia o quanto que ria isso. Tanto que já estava se colocando na ponta dos pés, de modo que pudesse envolver-lhe o pescoço com os braços.

Sob a boca de Edward, ela emitiu um pequeno gemido de prazer quando ele deslizou as mãos por baixo de seu casaco e lhe tirou a blusa de dentro da saia para tocar sua pele nua. As mãos másculas eram quentes, sua força, de algum modo, acentuando sua própria fragilidade feminina. Bella queria se entregar completamente aos toques e saber que ele a manteria segura naqueles braços para sempre. As mãos de Edward se moveram por suas costas, acariciando-lhe a pele, os polegares sondando a linha do sutiã, fazendo-a tremer ao reconhecer o quanto desejava sentir aquelas mãos em seus seios, estimulando seus mamilos, já rijos, com as carícias torturantes dos dedos. Na verdade, o desejo era tão grande que ela teve de se conter para não lhe pegar uma das mãos e puxá-la.

Ele, todavia, não possuía inibições, e se movia abertamente contra ela, de modo que Bella pudesse sentir sua excitação. Queria-a tanto quanto ela o queria.

Seria verdade mesmo? Ou estava apenas fingindo desejá-la porque achava que era isso que _ela _queria? A gentileza e intimidade que mostrava podiam não passar de um ato cínico? Ele a acusara de contratá-lo para fazer sexo. Ela negara aquilo com veemência. Mas e se ele não tivesse acreditado?

Freneticamente, Bella começou a empurrá-lo.

A reação instintiva e imediata de Edward foi mantê-la perto de si. Já estava fortemente excitado, e seu corpo e sua experiência lhe diziam que ela também o queria com desespero. Mas também podia ver a agitação e o pânico nos olhos de Bella, e soube que era _àquilo _que tinha de responder, não a seu próprio desejo. Contra sua vontade, liberou-a.

Fora seu velho medo de se envolver emocionalmente que a levara à decisão de interromper a intimidade crescente das carícias de Edward, admitiu. Tremeu de leve, já sentindo falta do calor do corpo dele. O problema era que não estava acostumada a esse tipo de intimidade e intensidade sexual. E isso a assustava. Ou melhor, seu desejo avassalador por ele a assustava. Havia lutado tanto contra o perigo de se apaixonar e se entregar a alguém, de se permitir se tornar emocionalmente vulnerável... Entretanto, lá estava ela, pronta para ignorar tudo a que sempre se propusera, a ignorar as barreiras protetoras que estabelecera para se resguardar... simplesmente por causa de Edward. Um homem que conhecia havia apenas poucos dias. Conhecia? Ela _não o _conhecia, na verdade.

— Você vai me contar qual é o problema, ou preciso adivinhar?

A determinação formidável na voz de Edward a fez se virar para olhá-lo.

— Não há nenhum... — começou ela.

Mas ele interrompeu o seu discurso de embromação, meneando a cabeça e declarando com firmeza:

— É claro que há um problema. Você não é Lauren, Bella. Não é do tipo que faz jogos. Você me quer.

— Sim — concordou ela, o mais levemente que foi capaz. — Porém, uma vez que já estou em débito com você pelo custo desta suíte, não achei que fosse uma boa idéia colocar mais pressão em minha conta bancária deixando-o pensar... Edward! — protestou ela, trêmula.

Ele se aproximado tão rapidamente que ela mal o vira se mover, quanto mais ter tempo para se esquivar. Ele segurava seus braços cora uma força quase dolorosa, olhando-a como se quisesse abalá-la fisicamente, e com uma paixão tão ardente no olhar...

— Se estiver realmente sugerindo que eu acho que você é...

Bella jamais vira tanta raiva nos olhos de um homem... entretanto, estranhamente, em vez se assustar com isso, sentiu-se mais forte.

— Foi você quem me acusou de querer contratar um homem para fazer sexo — ela o relembrou com firmeza.

— Você está dando desculpas — disse Edward, dando pouca importância. — Considero-me um bom juiz de caráter, e passei tempo o bastante ao seu lado para saber que minha primeira suposição estava incorreta. Você não me empurrou porque achava que eu iria exigir pagamento de sua parte, Bella. Nós dois sabemos disso. — Abruptamente, os olhos dele se estreitaram, enquanto continuava com suavidade: — Ou talvez você estivesse com medo de que o pagamento que eu exigisse pudesse ser algo além de dinheiro...

O que estava fazendo?, se questionou. Por que não havia deixado que Bella simplesmente se afastasse? Porque a queria com tanta intensidade que não era capaz? E _o que _exatamente _isso _significava?

Primeiro, havia sido forçado a lidar com algo perigosamente perto de uma admissão de sentimento de culpa... e agora isso. Esse desejo de impedir que tanto Bella quanto o relacionamento deles sofressem com a verdade sobre a razão pela qual ele estava lá.

Edward chegara muito perto da verdade. Bella se movimentou desconfortável-mente em seus braços, dividida entre abrir seu coração e se entregar, contando-lhe como se sentia, e seu hábito profundamente enraizado de proteger seus sentimentos dos outros.

— A situação em que nos encontramos está nos levando a ficar íntimos com muito mais rapidez do que estou acostumada. Acho que sou realmente um tanto cautelosa em relação a isso... e em relação a você — murmurou Bella, mascarando seus sentimentos reais com meias-verdades, e esperando que ele a desafiasse de novo.

Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo?, Edward se perguntou irritado. Seu comportamento era totalmente estranho e irracional. Havia concordado em substituir Joe naquele trabalho apenas porque se fingir de noivo de Bella lhe daria a chance de se aproximar de Phil Cullen, mas estava se comportando como se Bella fosse a pessoa de quem mais quisesse se aproximar. Aquele tipo de comportamento não lhe era típico.

Não que fosse contra relacionamentos sérios. Simplesmente ainda não vira nenhum motivo lógico pelo qual devesse se envolver em um. Sempre soubera que, quando a hora certa chegasse e acreditasse amar verdadeiramente uma mulher, iria querer um compromisso que levasse ao casamento. No entanto, também decidira não acreditar que esse tipo de amor existia. Até agora, vinha sendo muito feliz usando relacionamentos puramente sexuais de boa qualidade para substituir as confusões emocionais que outras pessoas chamavam de "amor", e nunca tivera nenhuma razão para empurrar esse tipo de relacionamento para suas parceiras. Na verdade, sempre havia mantido certa distância, permitindo que as mulheres o convidassem a persegui-las.

Então, o que estava lhe acontecendo agora, uma vez que Bella certamente não o estava convidando a isso? Entretanto, tudo em que Edward podia pensar era não somente levá-la para cama e mantê-la lá, mas... Mas o quê? Colocá-la em sua _vida _e mantê-la lá?

Relembrou-se mais uma vez de que sua primeira tarefa era escrever o artigo. Era inteligente o suficiente para reconhecer que sua determinação a revelar o escândalo dos danos ao meio ambiente causados pela companhia de petróleo de Eliezer Denali tinha suas raízes na infância, em seu desejo de ajudar uma causa que sua mãe defendera e apoiara... e que lhe tirara a vida.

Milhões de crianças sofriam traumas de infância muito piores. Edward havia sido querido. Amado. Por ambos os pais. Pais que tinham sido comprometidos um com o outro e com ele. E seu pai fizera de tudo para assegurar que a tragédia da morte da esposa fortalecesse seu próprio relacionamento com Silas, em vez de enfraquecê-lo. Quando seu pai se casara novamente, quase dez anos após a morte da mãe de Edward, a apresentação de sua madrasta havia sido feita de forma sábia e cuidadosa. Edward admirava e gostava de sua madrasta, e sinceramente amava seu meio-irmão. Não tinha motivos para se sentir um sofredor.

No entanto, a morte de sua mãe doera muito. O que Bella não devia sentir, vendo a mãe entrar em um relacionamento destrutivo atrás do outro? Bella! Como ela se infiltrara em seus pensamentos? O que estava acontecendo com ele?

— Só há um motivo pelo qual eu levaria uma mulher para cama — murmurou ele, enquanto afastava seus pensamentos e sentimentos interiores. — E este é o meu desejo por ela, e o dela por mim.

Se ela era corajosa o bastante para se aproximar agora, e sugerir abertamente que levá-la para a cama era exatamente o que ele deveria fazer... Mas não era. E tinha medo de confiar em seus anseios interiores, que estavam tentando tirá-la do terreno no qual se sentia confortável em um relacionamento. Estava tão acostumada a proteger suas emoções que sua capacidade de olhar para si mesma não parecia mais funcionar direito.

Mas não podia simplesmente fugir de uma situação que ajudara a criar e fingir que não estava acontecendo. Seria desonesto, e, se havia algo de que se orgulhava em si mesma, e que procurava em outras pessoas, era a mais completa honestidade. Respirou fundo e disse a Edward:

— Eu sei que lhe dei a impressão de que... que poderia haver sexo entre nós, se fosse o que nós dois quiséssemos. Mas...

— Mas?

— O que aconteceu ontem à noite não foi... não é... Eu simplesmente _não faço _sexo casual — declarou ela com sinceridade.

— Ontem à noite... eu me deixei levar pelo calor do momento, mas agora que ambos tivemos tempo para refletir...

— Você mudou de idéia? — Edward terminou por ela.

— Eu não mudei de idéia quanto a achar você sexualmente atraente — Bella se sentiu obrigada a admitir. — Mas mudei de idéia sobre quão sensato seria ir em frente com isso.

Ela o queria tanto... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, temia estar dando um passo que a levaria de um presente emocionalmente seguro para um futuro incerto. Talvez isso pudesse ser antiquado, mas para ela, entregar seu corpo não podia acontecer sem que desse algo de si mesma emocionalmente. Homens modernos nem sempre queriam isso. Bella não pretendia dar a Edward um fardo indesejado, e não queria dar a si mesma o fardo de um compromisso emocional com um homem que não fosse capaz de retribuir. Podia ser ilógico, mas sentia que, ao se resguardar sexualmente, estava protegendo o seu coração.

Bella estava lhe dando a oportunidade perfeita de abandonar aquela tentação indesejada, e ele seria um tolo de não aceitar. Então... por que hesitava? Não gostava de se sentir culpado. Assim como não gostava dos sentimentos que o dominavam agora. Disse a si mesmo que ainda não era tarde demais para recuar e se convencer de que não estava realmente sentindo o que pensava sentir.

— Você está certa — disse ele de maneira breve. — Afinal de contas, não se deve misturar negócios com prazer.

Aquelas palavras foram como um golpe físico, mas Bella disse a si mesma que fora algo que ela mesma provocara... e que o que não matava uma pessoa a deixava mais forte. E queria ser forte para lutar contra o misto de emoções e desejos perigosos e inebriantes que Edward lhe despertava.

— Vou ligar para Phil e explicar o que houve. Depois podemos sair para comer e explorar o resto da cidade.

Por que Bella o estava olhando daquela maneira? Fazendo-o querer se aproximar, abraçá-la e lhe dizer... Dizer o quê? Que havia mentido para ela?

A culpa pesava tanto na consciência de Edward que quase o fazia se curvar.

Bella assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Estava disposta a concordar com qualquer coisa que a mantivesse a salvo da intimidade física com ele, e do efeito que isso lhe causava.

Edward tentou se convencer de que era a sua frustração por não ser capaz de continuar sua investigação que o estava deixando de mau humor. E não Bella, ou como se sentia em relação a ela...

Oi flores... sorry não ter comentado no ultimo capitulo... meu PC deu um prolbeminha no Word e estou tendo que usar o notbook do meu pai... então se não der pra comentar não fiquem bravas comigo...

**Paula coimbra**... oi flor que bom que esta gostando... tbm queria estar no lugar da Bella... aiai...

**C Lopes**... que bom que esta gostando... tbm fiquei com dó das criancinhas...

**Karooly**... a Lauren é realmente uma FDP... e vc vai ver que é a oportunindade que o Ed estava esperando...

**Breese**... concordo com vc Lauren é uma víbora...calma ta ai mais um capitulo... não tenha nenhum ataque por favor...

**Ana c**... ela levou o carro mais deixou os dois sozinhos ... ta ai mais um capitulo espero que goste...

Bom flores é isso... se der dêem uma passadinha na minha outra fic... santuário da morte... é um pouco mais sombria que essa mais é muito boa tbm...

Bjuxx^^ e não esqueçam de comentar viu...


	11. Compras

Bella olhou insegura para seu reflexo no espelho da loja. Não porque estava em dúvida sobre o vestido que experimentava... soubera, desde o momento em que o vira na vitrine que ficaria perfeito em seu corpo, e realmente ficara. Não. Suas dúvidas vinham da consciência culpada que a fazia lembrar que, embora sua mãe tivesse se desculpado ao telefone pelo comportamento de Lauren e a encorajado a escolher "alguma roupa bonita" pela qual ela pagaria, Bella sabia que, quando voltasse para Londres, teria de arranjar o dinheiro para pagar a conta do hotel.

E se isso não fosse suficiente para impedi-la de se render ao preço de fato bastante razoável do pequeno vestido preto que aderia lindamente a suas curvas, precisaria apenas lembrar a si mesma de que não levava uma vida que requeresse o uso de vestidinhos pretos. Talvez, se possuísse um, uma voz interior argumentou, seria capaz de aceitar convites para lugares onde poderia usá-lo.

Vira o vestido na vitrine de uma loja perto do hotel, quando ela e Edward haviam passado por ali mais cedo, em busca de um restaurante que ainda servisse almoço no meio da tarde. Depois, Bella dera uma desculpa para escapar de Edward, a fim de dar uma olhada mais de perto no vestido, dizendo-lhe que precisava comprar algumas coisas pessoais porque iam passar a noite no hotel.

— Está perfeito em você — comentou a vendedora com um pequeno sorriso. — Este é um vestido feito para uma mulher que tem curvas. O estilista é espanhol. Acabamos de começar a vender o modelo.

Felizmente, o inglês da vendedora era melhor do que o seu espanhol, pensou Bella, enquanto alisava a seda preta sobre a curva de seu quadril. Além de lhe cair muito bem no corpo, o vestido era elegante, sem parecer exibicionista. Era, na verdade, o tipo de vestido que alguém poderia passar uma vida inteira procurando, sem encontrar.

— Com a jóia certa ou uma echarpe, ele pode ser versátil. Olhe... — A vendedora pegou um colar de contas pretas e pérolas cor de creme e pôs ao redor do pescoço de Bella para mostrar o que queria dizer. Então, deixando o colar de lado, amarrou-lhe um lenço de seda colorido em volta da cintura, da mesma maneira que Bella notara as elegantes vendedoras na loja Hermes da rua Sloane usando seus lenços.

Precisava de alguma coisa para usar no jantar do hotel naquela noite, disse a si mesma, enfraquecendo.

Edward, que estava parado do outro lado da rua, observando-a, enfiou a mão no bolso para pegar a carteira. Tinha passado tempo o bastante fazendo compras com sua madrasta e namoradas para reconhecer quando uma roupa era feita para certa mulher. Se Bella não comprasse logo aquele vestido, no qual parecia maravilhosamente desejável, ele mesmo o compraria para ela. Mesmo que tivesse de fazer isso disfarçadamente. Ela era, afinal de contas, sua noiva...

Mas por que queria que Bella ficasse com o vestido? Por causa do olhar deslumbrado que podia ver tão claramente em seu reflexo enquanto ela se olhava no espelho? Ou por causa do que ele estava fazendo? Irritado, reprimiu o questionamento interior de seus motivos. Não tinha escolha senão usar Bella como a chave para a confiança de Phil.

— Eu vou levar — Bella falou para a vendedora que esperava.

— E os sapatos? — perguntou a garota com um sorriso, indicando os sapatos pretos de noite que persuadira Bella a experimentar com o vestido.

Olhou para baixo e assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, tentando controlar a sensação de quase euforia. Jamais pensara em si mesma como o tipo de mulher que ficava excitada por comprar roupas novas... Mas, até aí, nunca pensara em si mesma como o tipo de mulher que se excitava com a idéia de fazer sexo com um homem que mal conhecia, também, antes que Edward tivesse entrado em sua vida.

Edward! Ele devia estar pensando onde ela se metera. Haviam combinado de se encontrar no restaurante em que tinham almoçado, e ela ainda precisava fazer mais compras. Gesticulou em direção ao belo lingerie exposto no mostruário... um conjunto de sutiã e calcinha em preto e cor-de-rosa clarinho.

— E uma nova coleção — disse a vendedora com aprovação. — E um de nossos conjuntos mais populares.

— Comprou tudo que queria? — perguntou Edward calmamente quando ela o encontrou do lado de fora do restaurante, como se Bella não tivesse demorado meia hora a mais do que prometera.

Edward também estivera fazendo compras, notou ela, porque carregava uma sacola de aparência bastante masculina.

— Não achei que o _maitre _ficaria muito satisfeito comigo se eu fosse jantar esta noite de calça de algodão e camisa pólo — disse ele com naturalidade.

— Pensei a mesma coisa. Não sobre você. Sobre mim — acrescentou Bella apressadamente. — Bem, decidi comprar alguma coisa para usar esta noite. — Ela estava tagarelando. Por quê? Certamente não porque, apenas por um segundo, enquanto observara a vendedora empacotar o conjunto de lingerie mais sexy que já havia comprado na vida, subitamente imaginara Edward removendo seu vestido novo para revelá-lo... E esse, claro, _não _tinha sido o motivo pelo qual mudara de idéia sobre comprar uma meia-calça e optado por meias longas, tinha?

Deixara de nevar enquanto ela estava na loja, mas logo havia recomeçado, e nevava tão forte que Bella sabia que Edward estava certo ao sugerir que ela se segurasse nele. Ainda assim, recusou-se.

— Ficarei perfeitamente bem. — O que queria dizer, na verdade, era que preferia arriscar perder o equilíbrio na neve a perder seu coração na intimidade de estar próxima a ele.

— Certo. Você está pronta para voltar ao hotel? — perguntou ele. — Ou...

— Acho melhor voltarmos, ou acabaremos parecendo bonecos de neve ambulantes. — Bella tremeu de leve, então arfou quando uma multidão de jovens virou a esquina correndo. Um deles colidiu acidentalmente com ela, e Edward reagiu de imediato, segurando-a com ambas as mãos e mantendo-a de pé enquanto ela recuperava o equilíbrio.

Toda vez que estava tão perto dele, o que sentira da primeira vez retornava... e com mais força. Assim seu coração estava batendo descompassado, dando a impressão de que queria saltar do peito, como se o corpo dele fosse um imã para o qual ela era inevitavelmente atraída.

Bella ergueu a cabeça para agradecer, mas seu olhar foi para a boca de Edward, e então se recusou a desviar dali. Era como se a visão impedisse qualquer outro sentido de se manifestar naquele momento. Estava, reconheceu de forma distante, totalmente incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de admirar a boca dele e ansiar por senti-la na sua. Havia tomado sua decisão na suíte. Não havia? Tinha certeza quanto a isso? Se tivesse uma segunda chance, tomaria a mesma decisão? Já não estava se arrependendo da oportunidade que deixara escapar por um medo que não mais parecia importante quando comparado ao desejo? Como chegara àquilo? Como havia se tornado tão enfeitiçada pelos lábios sensuais de um homem, ao ponto de querer, mais do que tudo na vida, tocá-los com a ponta do dedo, traçar-lhes o formato e guardá-los na memória?

O jeito como Bella o olhava estava deixando Edward consciente de si mesmo como homem, de maneiras, e com nuances, que não sabia serem possíveis, pensou ele. Se ela estendesse o braço e lhe tocasse a boca agora, como parecia prestes a fazer, sabia que a ação levaria a carícias muito mais íntimas... Como a de seus lábios contra a intimidade de Bella, com centenas de beijos e toques diferentes, até que sua língua sondasse o ponto mais sensível, para levá-la ao orgasmo e assistir o prazer arrebatá-la. Também sabia que não podia deixar isso acontecer. Não agora que começara a vê-la como a mulher que realmente era. Como a situação chegara àquele ponto? Como _ele _chegara àquilo? O que havia acontecido para que a desejasse com tamanho desespero?

— Se ficarmos mais tempo aqui, vamos congelar. — A rejeição na voz de Edward, quando ele a liberou e se virou, doeu mais do que as gélidas ferroadas da neve batendo em sua pele, admitiu Bella enquanto ele a esperava.

Desta vez, quando ele lhe segurou o braço com firmeza, ela não protestou, mas se certificou de manter a maior distância possível entre os dois... diferentemente do casal de jovens à sua frente, totalmente abraçados e aconchegados, a cabeça dela descansando no ombro do namorado. Bella ficou dolorosamente abalada no momento em que o casal parou de andar, esquecido do mundo, e a garota ergueu o olhar para o do rapaz. Bella ouviu a suave risadinha feminina quando ele lhe tirou neve do rosto, e o silêncio no instante em que a beijou com ardor. Não havia necessidade de adivinhar ou questionar os sentimentos daquele casal. Eles estavam em um mundo pessoal de pura felicidade e amor.


	12. Mostreme! Não diga, mostre!

— Então, você estava dizendo que sua responsabilidade no banco é encontrar oportunidades éticas de investimento para seus clientes?

Eles estavam no restaurante elegante do hotel, jantando. Bella dissera a si mesma que estava feliz quando Edward sugeriu que se arrumaria primeiro, desceria para o bar e a esperaria lá, de modo a lhe dar toda a privacidade na suíte enquanto se vestia. Era muito mais sensato para ambos. Desse modo, haveria embaraço e nenhum risco de intimidade não indesejada. E nenhum risco dela fazer papel de tola, como havia feito mais cedo na rua. Não podia realmente culpá-lo pelos avanços que fizera. Não depois do jeito como lhe fitara a boca, como... como... Rapidamente tentou reorganizar seus pensamentos e responder a pergunta dele.

— Sim. Meu departamento é responsável por encontrar investimentos éticos e ecologicamente seguros para os clientes que os especificam. Não ganhamos os bônus enormes que outras seções do banco ganham, mas eu gosto do que faço, e gosto de ensinar os estagiários sob minha supervisão a pensar de forma que una o lucro a coisas que tragam benefícios para outras pessoas.

— De algum modo, não acho que você conseguiria convencer alguém como Phil a se interessar por seu tipo de investimento — disse Edward com cinismo.

O garçom estava completando as taças de vinho, e Bella agradeceu. Tinha ficado chocada ao ver os preços no menu, mas Edward lhe dissera para não se preocupar, porque o jantar era incluído na diária da suíte.

Até agora, o jantar estava delicioso. Após uma entrada de frutos do mar, ela optara por carneiro, pelo qual a região era famosa, e não se desapontara. Porém, começava a se sentir ligeiramente tonta. O vinho... sua segunda taça... era obviamente mais forte do que imaginara. Ou seria a companhia que estava lhe causando um efeito arrasador? Era muito perigoso levar tal linha de pensamento adiante. Em vez disso, seria mais seguro se concentrar na conversa que ele havia iniciado, mesmo que no momento preferisse estar... Onde? Na cama, fazendo amor com Edward? Ela tremeu tão intensamente que teve de pôr a taça sobre a mesa.

— Com frio? — perguntou ele, franzindo o cenho.

Com calor era mais adequado, pensou Bella, zonza. Sua pele ardia por ele, por seus toques, seus beijos, seu corpo...

— Se Phil algum dia pedir minha orientação financeira ou algum conselho, ficarei encantada em ajudá-lo — murmurou ela com a maior leveza de que foi capaz. Na verdade, suspeitava que Phil, julgando pela interação entre os membros de sua família, provavelmente tinha o tipo de moral profissional que ela mais abominava. Mas sua mãe o amava, ou pelo menos acreditava amá-lo, e, pela segurança de Renée, era melhor manter as suas opiniões para si mesma.

— Mas você não acha que ele vai fazer isso, acha? — Edward sabia que estava pressionando muito... tanto, na verdade, que era quase como se quisesse provocar uma discussão com Bella. Para compensar o efeito de vê-la naquele vestido, que, de alguma forma, parecia ser tanto conservador quanto incrivelmente sexy ao mesmo tempo. Ele se movimentou na cadeira, tentando acomodar suas pernas numa posição mais confortável. A mesa podia estar fazendo um bom trabalho em esconder a ereção que já lhe causava dor, mas isso não tornava sua presença mais fácil de suportar.

— Você parece uma candidata improvável a defensora da ética — disse ele, abruptamente decidindo não esperar uma resposta da pergunta que fizera antes.

Havia alguma coisa que estivesse fazendo Edward se comportar de maneira tão agressiva em relação a ela?, se perguntou Bella com tristeza. Ou era apenas uma forma de avisá-la que queria manter distância entre os dois?

— Se isso é algum tipo de crítica à minha mãe — começou Bella, desistindo de tentar fingir que não percebia as provocações dele —, só porque está apaixonada por Phil, isso não significa que ela concorde com as opiniões dele. Na realidade, minha mãe conheceu meu pai num evento de levantamento de fundos para uma instituição chamada Salve as Crianças. — Não ia lhe contar que sua mãe tinha ido ao evento pensando que era um baile de caridade. — Meu pai é um ativista de causas ambientais muito comprometido. Ele e minha madrasta administram uma pequena fazenda orgânica em Dorset.

Ele conseguia visualizá-la naquele tipo de cenário, pensou Edward. Galinhas caipiras, as quatro crianças ingovernáveis, e provavelmente algumas cabras mais ingovernáveis ainda. O que o perturbou, todavia, foi o fato de que também conseguia imaginar aquelas crianças com as características físicas deles. Ele? Com quatro filhos? Franziu o cenho para sua taça de vinho. Estava pisando em ovos naquele momento, um momento que tinha o potencial de mudar sua vida inteira. Era isso que realmente queria? Porque, se não fosse, precisava banir tais pensamentos da mente com urgência, e substituí-los por alguma coisa que o lembrasse de todos os motivos pelos quais precisava tirar Bella de sua vida. Como quão culpado se sentiria quando visse a expressão nos olhos dela ao descobrir a verdade. Não podia se permitir esse tipo de envolvimento emocional com ela.

— Acabou?

Bella assentiu com um movimento de cabeça. Estivera brincando com o resto de seu café, que havia sido servido meia hora antes, havia tanto tempo que não ficou realmente surpresa com a pergunta de Edward. Mas se sentiu enervada. Pela pergunta e por ele, admitiu, enquanto se levantava sobre as pernas que, de súbito, pareciam estranhas e trêmulas.

A cada passo que dava para fora do restaurante e ao longo do corredor que levava ao elevador, o tremor e a mistura de desejo e apreensão que o acompanhava aumentaram. Em alguns minutos, estaria sozinha com Edward na suíte. E então estaria sozinha com ele na cama... E então...

Bella devia ter uma das cinturas mais finas que ele já vira, concluiu Edward, enquanto tentava evitar os pensamentos muito menos inocentes que já lhe povoavam a mente, medindo-a com as mãos. E então, com muito mais erotismo, mentalmente permitindo que suas mãos deslizassem pelas curvas dos quadris delicados e subissem pelas costas, de modo que pudesse abrir o zíper do vestido, revelando os seios magníficos e prontos para seu toque.

Ela e Edward estavam dentro do elevador. E Bella se sentia tão excitada que mal conseguia respirar.

— Tenho de dizer que acho difícil entender como alguém que se diz tão preocupada com a ética ambiental não se sente mais inclinada a discutir tal questão com um homem como Phil Cullen... especialmente quando a mãe dela vai se casar com ele. Ou o fato de Phil ser bilionário o poupa disso?

O elevador parou e Edward saiu. Bella estava chocada pelo inesperado ataque verbal. Podia sentir as lágrimas queimando no fundo de seus olhos.

— Não, isso não o poupa — disse ela com firmeza, enquanto Edward abria a porta da suíte e a esperava entrar. Passando por ele, ela foi para a janela, incapaz de confiar em si mesma para encará-lo, temendo que ele visse o quanto aquelas palavras a tinham magoado. — Posso não concordar com a moral profissional de Phil, mas preciso pensar na minha mãe. — Ela falou de costas para Edward, mordiscando o lábio inferior com força para conter as lágrimas traidoras que sentia inundar em seus olhos.

A noite anterior havia sido difícil para ela, uma vez que não fora capaz de retrucar algumas coisas que Phil e a família tinham dito. Mas avisara a si mesma que discutir com eles não os faria mudar o modo de pensar, e possivelmente dificultaria ainda mais a situação para sua mãe. Renée poderia acabar magoada.

Mas agora era _ela _quem estava magoada, e o choque de descobrir o quão fácil e letalmente os comentários críticos de Edward podiam feri-la tornara difícil reagir calmamente às opiniões negativas de outras pessoas. O problema era que Edward não era como as "outras pessoas". De alguma forma, conseguira transpassar as defesas sutis que ela pensara serem tão eficazes e colocá-la em uma posição vulnerável. Vulnerável demais, como sua reação provocava.

Edward podia ver o reflexo de Bella na janela. A visão das lágrimas que ela estava lutando para conter lhe causou uma dor quase insuportável. Sua reação às lágrimas dela abalou tudo em que acreditava, despertando um mundo de emoções totalmente novo e desconhecido. Ele a observou cuidadosamente, enquanto seu coração batia descompassado no peito. Mal podia reconhecer o homem em que se transformara. E certamente não reconhecia a intensidade de suas emoções, que pareciam travar uma batalha interna. Sua culpa e sua dor pelo sofrimento de Bella eram feridas abertas nas quais ele jogara ácido. Como podia ter mudado tão rápida e dramaticamente? Sentia como se algo além de seu controle tivesse aberto a força um caminho, pelo qual passavam emoções e verdades que, apenas poucos dias antes, eram completamente estranhas a seu jeito de sentir e pensar.

Andou até Bella. Ela estava tão concentrada em tentar reprimir suas emoções que nem percebeu a presença dele até senti-lo tocar seu braço.

Então, ficou imediatamente tensa, o orgulho fazendo-a rejeitá-lo, porque acreditava que Edward sentia desprezo e pena por sua vulnerabilidade, e tentou se afastar. Mas era tarde demais. Ele a estava virando para si. Bella acreditara que conseguira se controlar, mas uma única lágrima a traiu, escorrendo por sua face. Ouviu o gemido abafado de Edward, mas sua luta desesperada para controlar suas próprias emoções a impediu de interpretar aquele som.

Quando ele estendeu o braço e tocou-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos, pegando a lágrimas, ela se encolheu e tentou empurrá-lo, falando com firmeza:

— Não me trate assim. Apenas me deixe em paz.

— Tratá-la como?

— Não tenha pena de mim.

— Se eu sinto por você, é porque a estou sobrecarregando com o peso de minha própria necessidade de você, Bella.

Bella podia ouvir a voz dele engrossando com um misto de sofrimento e raiva de si mesmo. Foi uma sensação tão forte que causou um nó em sua garganta. Olhou-o e viu a tensão no belo rosto. Podia sentir a mesma tensão na pressão das mãos em seus braços, puxando-a para ele.

— Eu a quero com uma compulsão que não compreendo. Você me faz sentir emoções que não reconheço. Estar ao seu lado é como andar por uma paisagem tão desconhecida que não sei para onde estou indo, não sei de nada... nada além do desejo em si. Você me transformou em um estranho para mim mesmo, Bella. Encontrou alguma coisa em mim que eu não sabia que existia.

— Eu não fiz nada — Bella começou a protestar, mas Edward a impediu, roubando-lhe a negação dos lábios, provando-lhe o gosto maravilhoso dos lábios, misturado com o sal das lágrimas, enquanto a beijava e mais e mais, até que ela o abraçou, suas lágrimas escorrendo livremente dos olhos abertos, deixando-o ver claramente as emoções que a dominavam.

— Você sabe o que está acontecendo conosco, não sabe? — perguntou Edward ante os lábios dela, enquanto beijava a última lágrima.

O quê? Bella queria lhe suplicar, mas temia que a pergunta estragasse a magia que a transportara para aquele novo mundo e quebrasse o encanto que os unia. Então, em vez disso, sussurrou apaixonadamente:

— Mostre-me! Não diga, Edward. Mostre.

**OI FLORES... SORRY PELA DEMORA... FUI VIAJAR E QUANDO VOLTEI... MINHA VÓ TINHA MORRIDO AI NEM TAVA COM CABEÇA PRA ESCREVER... MAS VOLTEI...**

**C LOPES**... OI FLOR QUE BOM QUE ESTA GOSTANDO... E SE VC PUDER ME AJUDAR... EU NÃO SEI COMO DEIXAR PESSOAS QUE NÃO SÃO CADASTRADAS COMENTAR... SE SOUBER FICARIA FELIZ COM A AJUDA...

**GBY00**... OI FLOR... COMO VC VIU AS COISAS ESQUENTARAM... FINALMENTE SE DESIDIRAM...

**JANA MI**... QUE BOM QUE ESTA GOSTANDO...NAO ESQUEÇA DE COMENTAR... BJUXX

**VISIL**... OI FLOR... QUE BOM QUE ESTA GOSTANDO DAS FICS... OBRIGADA POR COMENTAR...

**ESTOU UM POUCO CHATEADA... TANTA GENTE LÊ A FIC... E QUASE NINGUEM COMENTA... UM OBRIGADO ESPECIAL POR TODAS QUE ME DEIXAM REVIEWS TÃO LINDAS...E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR... BJUXX^^ **


	13. Eu quero você

**Oi flores... mais um capitulo para vcs... espero que gostem...**

**... o Ed concerteza vai consolar a Bellinha né ... espero que goste do capitulo...**

**franfurtado****...pois é a Bella vai ficar muito fula quando descobrir...espero que goste do capitulo...**

**Visil****... que bom que esta gostando... capitulo postado... espero que goste...^^**

**gby00**** ... quando a Bella souber a verdade não vai gostar muito não... tbm to com dó da Renée ela nem sabe onde ta se metendo... e nesse capitulo cenas QUENTESSSSS... bjuxx^^**

**Jana Mi****... vão sim Jana... espero que goste do capitulo...**

**roosi**** ... roosi brigadinha pela força... então o Ed quer se aproximar do phill... pq o phill meio que tem a ver com o livro que ele esta escrevendo... e ele precisa de informações... espero que goste desse capitulo...**

**Hebe'Lima'C.**** ...flor... que bom que esta gostando... pois é eles vão finalmente se entregar..**

**FLORES NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR EIN... BJUXX^^ PRA TODAS**

Instantes depois... ou foi uma vida inteira depois?... Edward e Bella estavam despindo um ao outro em meio a beijos ávidos, exigentes e apaixonados. O quarto ecoava o som do farfalhar de roupas, gemidos suaves e beijos sedentos, e mãos ávidas se moviam sobre peles ainda mais ávidas.

De alguma forma, Edward conseguiu remover as próprias roupas, assim como a maior parte das dela. Ele a abraçava contra si e deslizava as mãos da cintura até os quadris dela, descendo para a calcinha nova e lhe segurando as nádegas, para pressioná-la contra seu corpo másculo. Bella cedia às demandas estranhamente devassas de suas emoções e explorar o formato e a textura da ereção rígida de Edward.

— Não... — Bella o ouviu protestar com voz rouca. Mas era tarde demais para ele negar o efeito que o toque estava lhe causando. Ela sentira tal efeito no prazer intenso que o fizera tremer.

A reação dele lhe deu coragem para explorar mais intimamente, e para ceder aos desejos eróticos de seus próprios sentidos. Vê-lo e senti-lo responder às suas carícias, tão indefeso, tão possuído pelo desejo que não conseguia controlar o visível prazer que ela lhe dava, a excitava muito.

Podia sentir as batidas aceleradas do coração de Edward contra seu próprio corpo, o som irregular da respiração ofegante em seu ouvido enquanto ele a abraçava e a acariciava com uma paixão cada vez maior. Mas quando Edward massageou a base de sua coluna com movimentos eróticos das pontas dos dedos, foi a vez de Bella gemer de prazer e se derreter contra ele.

Imediatamente, curvou levando uma das mãos do sexo viril, querendo retribuir o prazer que ele lhe dava, mas Edward a deteve, sussurrando sedutoramente:

— Não posso deixá-la fazer isso. Se eu deixar... — Ela o sentiu tremer, e então também tremeu quando ele lhe disse: — Eu a quero com tanto desespero que não posso confiar em meu próprio controle se você me tocar.

— Isso vale para ambos — protestou Bella sem fôlego, contorcendo-se de prazer sob os toques exploratórios dele, chocada com sua própria ousadia, e, ao mesmo tempo, reconhecendo o quanto era importante poder ser aberta e natural em relação a suas reações sexuais.

Quão ingênuas suas imagens mentais na loja onde comprara o novo lingerie pareciam agora, comparadas à realidade do que os toques de Edward lhe causavam. E como podia não tocá-lo quando seu próprio desejo crescia a cada segundo? Quando queria, desesperadamente, correr as pontas dos dedos ao longo da excitação poderosa dele? Queria conhecer cada nuance, explorar, descobrir o ritmo em que pulsaria sob suas carícias. Queria...

Bella tremeu de forma selvagem ante seus próprios pensamentos, e então de maneira ainda mais selvagem quando as mãos de Edward subiram por sua coluna, lentas e sensuais. A ponta da língua dele lhe entreabriu os lábios, enquanto ela se entregava ao beijo com paixão. Uma das mãos másculas lhe segurou um dos seios, e o calor em Bella explodiu numa gigantesca onda de deleite. Ela lhe pegou a mão e a pressionou com firmeza contra seu seio, enquanto se movia ritmicamente contra ele, ciente apenas de seu desejo avassalador.

De algum modo, em algum nível profundo, ele soubera que seria assim entre os dois, admitiu Edward, enquanto perdia a batalha para controlar sua reação a Bella. O que ela estava fazendo lhe causava um prazer tão intenso que o dominava. Sabia que era incapaz de não sucumbir a isso, e a ela. Sabia que nem mesmo queria se impedir de sucumbir. E sabia que ambos seriam avassalados por aquele ato, arrastados juntos, com apenas um ao outro para se agarrar, quando o poder do que sentiam os possuísse. Era tarde demais para parar, mesmo que quisesse. Os movimentos abertamente sensuais do corpo de Bella contra o seu estavam fazendo com que perdesse o controle.

— Eu quero você — exclamou Edward numa voz rouca. — Eu a quero mais do que já quis qualquer outra mulher, ou que jamais vou querer outra mulher. — Ouviu as próprias palavras, carregadas de emoção, saindo de sua garganta, e soube que eram verdadeiras. Podia ver choque, encanto e desejo nos olhos de Bella. Tomou-lhe a boca num beijo altamente possessivo, pegando-a nos braços e a levando para cama.

Bella gemeu quando Edward a deitou, incapaz de suportar, até mesmo por breves segundos, a separação de seus corpos.

Ela o viu se ajoelhando diante de si, e assistiu quando ele abaixou a cabeça e traçou uma linha de beijos por seu corpo. Mãos fortes lhe seguraram os quadris, e Bella tremeu no momento em que sentiu beijos ternos sobre a barriga, e então mais para baixo. Podia sentir os dedos quentes deslizando para seu centro úmido, quando Edward deliberadamente a explorava e a olhava fixamente enquanto a tocava.

O que via em Bella era a mais pura excitação, fazendo-o querer prová-la, sentir os tremores do clímax iminente contra a própria boca. Queria explorar com os dedos sua umidade maravilhosa, e então trilhar o mesmo caminho com a língua. Queria massagear seu ponto mais sensível até enlouquecê-la. Depois, queria deslizar lenta e profundamente para dentro dela, para preenchê-la, enquanto Bella o abraçasse e o usasse para o maior dos prazeres, e atingir seu próprio êxtase.

O que queria, reconheceu, era a intimidade, uma ligação tão profunda e absoluta que fosse além de qualquer experiência sexual que já vivera, ou imaginara poder viver. Porque aquilo não era apenas sexo. O que queria de Bella era muito mais... e envolvia algo que sempre acreditara ser ficção, e não realidade.

Bella gemeu baixinho. Edward abaixou a cabeça e abriu caminho com seus dedos hábeis, deslizando a língua pela extensão do sexo delicado.

Aquilo foi mais do que Bella podia suportar. Ela gritou e enterrou as unhas nos ombros dele, agarrando-se com desespero a seu próprio auto-controle.

— Não — disse ela com firmeza. — Ainda não. Não até que você esteja dentro de mim. E assim que quero que seja, Edward. — Lágrimas determinadas inundavam seus olhos enquanto o fitava. — Temos de alcançar o topo juntos. Eu quero _você, _Edward — insistiu ela. — Quero-o _dentro _de mim. Quero muito.

Ela o sentiu se mover, ouviu a embalagem sendo aberta, descartada, e então... Ele a estava abraçando, beijando, deslizando as mãos por seus quadris e erguendo-a. Desejosa, Bella envolveu-o com as pernas, arqueando o corpo de encontro à primeira investida doce e lenta.

Edward tremeu ao sentir os músculos delicados que o envolviam. Até mesmo isso era um novo tipo de prazer. Onde antes houvera experiência, com Bella havia um frescor, uma naturalidade muito mais erótica. O corpo dela o recebeu com ânsia e alegria, oferecendo-lhe todos os seus prazeres, querendo que ele os tomasse, pedindo que a preenchesse tão completamente que os transformasse em um único ser.

_Aquilo _era amor?, perguntou-se Edward. Seria por _isso _que sempre se recusara a acreditar no amor? Porque estivera esperando por Bella?

Ela gritou o nome dele, o corpo tremendo e a pele pulsando.

Em meio a seu próprio clímax, Bella sentiu a investida final de Edward, quando os dois se uniram em um êxtase que os levou ao infinito.

Edward se afastou da janela e olhou para a cama. Eram quase duas horas da manhã, mas não havia conseguido dormir. Não fora capaz de fazer nada desde que eles tinham feito amor, exceto reprisar diversas vezes em sua cabeça a jornada agora familiar que começara em seu primeiro encontro com Bella e chegara até ali. Sentia como se sua vida tivesse se desviado do curso e saído de controle. Como era possível ter mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo? Como era possível se sentir tão diferente?

Ele voltou para a cama. Estar a uma distância em que não pudesse tocá-la o fazia sentir como se uma parte sua estivesse faltando, que estava, de alguma forma, incompleto.

No momento em que entrou debaixo das cobertas de novo, percebeu que ela estava acordada.

— Você sabe o que está acontecendo, não sabe?

— Acho que sim, e não era algo que eu queria que acontecesse — respondeu Bella, tentando fazer sua voz soar leve e casual. Mas seu tom era ansioso, uma vez que ele rompera todas as proteções que ela erguera para seu coração.

— Apaixonar-me não estava nos meus planos, também — murmurou Edward secamente.

— Talvez, se nós tentarmos com afinco, possamos impedir isso.

Havia luar suficiente para que ela visse o olhar cinicamente divertido que Edward estava lhe dando.

— Como já tentamos uma vez esta noite, você quer dizer? — zombou ele, causando um pequeno tremor no corpo de Bella.

— Edward, eu não quero amar você. Não quero amar ninguém. Amar alguém significa se magoar quando a outra pessoa deixa de amar você.

— Eu não vou deixar de amar você, Bella. Eu não conseguiria. — Era verdade, reconheceu Edward.

— Isso é loucura — sussurrou ela. Contudo, sabia que seus protestos não significavam nada, e que suas próprias emoções a estavam dominando.

— O amor é louco. É uma forma bem conhecida de loucura.

— Talvez seja apenas sexo — sugeriu ela. — Quer dizer...

Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Não, não é apenas sexo — ele a assegurou. — Confie em mim.

— Não pode haver amor sem confiança. E honestidade — sussurrou Bella solenemente.

Aquilo era tudo tão novo para ela... e tão precioso e vulnerável... Reconhecer seus sentimentos era como segurar um recém-nascido. Seu coração disparou. Um bebê... um bebê de Edward...

Confiança e honestidade. Edward se aproximou. Teria de lhe contar a verdade sobre si mesmo, e sua razão por ter substituído Joe naquele trabalho.

Mas não aquela noite. Não naquele momento, quando tudo que queria era abraçá-la e beijá-la e sentir o calor do corpo doce como resposta, aceitando-o inteiramente, enquanto ele demonstrava seu amor.

Bella olhou para Edward com ansiedade. Ele mal lhe falara durante o trajeto de volta para o castelo, e o que quer que estivesse passando por sua cabeça, seus pensamentos não parecia tranqüilo.

— Arrependido? — perguntou ela suavemente.

— De retornar ao castelo? Sim. De nós? Não — respondeu Edward com sinceridade. — E quanto a você?

— Prefiro considerar que deixei óbvio como me sinto. — Eles haviam feito amor novamente antes do café da manhã, e o corpo de Bella estava cansado, mas prazerosamente saciado. Ela tocou o peso confortável do anel em sua mão direita, e então enrubesceu quando viu o brilho nos olhos de Edward.

— Eu gostaria que pudéssemos voltar para Londres e nos conhecer propriamente, em vez de termos de voltar para o castelo — comentou Bella. — E não consigo evitar me preocupar com minha mãe. É claro que a família de Phil não quer que ele se case com ela.

— Suspeito que, se elas não conseguirem fazê-los romper antes do casamento, transformarão a vida de sua mãe num inferno, depois. Para ser honesto, fico surpreso por ela não perceber isso por si mesma.

— Mamãe vê apenas o que quer ver, ela pode ser ingênua a esse ponto. Só não quero vê-la magoada. Quando seu último casamento terminou, ela ficou arrasada. Pela primeira vez não foi mamãe quem terminou a relação. Se Phil decidir não se casar, não sei o quanto ela vai sofrer. Mamãe é uma dessas mulheres que não se sente um ser humano a menos que tenha um homem. — Bella deu um sorriso melancólico. — Isso é provavelmente mais do que você quer saber. Desculpe-me. Mas esta é a primeira vez em que me sinto próxima o bastante de alguém para falar honestamente sobre como me sinto sem pensar que estou sendo desleal.

— E quanto ao seu pai?

— Oh, eu amo papai, é claro. Mas ele desaprova as atitudes de mamãe, e os dois nunca estão de acordo. Sinto que eu a decepcionaria se contasse ao meu pai o quanto estou preocupada e por quê. Eles eram tão diferentes... mas esse é o problema de se apaixonar, não é? Você nem sempre sabe, até que seja tarde demais, que as pessoas não são compatíveis. E, às vezes, mesmo quando duas pessoas são compatíveis, isso não é o suficiente.

— Às vezes um casal se conhece e tem sorte de reconhecer que compartilha muito mais do que uma mera compatibilidade — disse Edward. — Como almas gêmeas.

Bella sentiu a onda da emoção mais intensa de sua vida quando ele se virou para olhá-la.

O fato de que Edward pudesse lhe dizer uma coisa como aquela tocava-a profundamente, quase como se ele soubesse o quanto lhe era vital e importante que o amor entre eles crescesse e fosse perfeito em todos os sentidos.

Entretanto, quanto mais eles se aproximavam do castelo, mais sentia um certo distanciamento. Enquanto ela se esforçava para conversar, as respostas dele eram sucintas e nem um pouco encorajadoras, indicando que preferia a privacidade de seu próprio silêncio a qualquer tentativa de criar um clima mais íntimo entre os dois. Disse a si mesma que estava sensível demais, e que o que lhe parecia uma tática de distanciamento provavelmente não passava de concentração ao volante.

Quanto mais se aproximavam do castelo, mais Edward reconhecia o problema com que se defrontaria dali para frente. Desde o princípio fora totalmente claro consigo mesmo em relação a seu propósito ao fazer o papel de Joe. Convencera-se de que enganar uma mulher que não conhecia, embora fosse lamentável, seria justificado pela revelação resultante de sua investigação. Porém, não havia antecipado que o impossível aconteceria... e que se apaixonaria por Bella.

Uma vez que se apaixonara, sua fraude assumira um aspecto muito mais pessoal. Estava agora, na verdade, mentindo para a mulher que amava. Estava mentindo sobre sua verdadeira identidade, sobre a real natureza de seu trabalho, sobre o fato que A usava para atingir seu próprio objetivo.

Ele tinha uma explicação para cada uma daquelas mentiras, e acreditava que Bella entenderia e aceitaria... afinal de contas, não armara um esquema com a intenção deliberada de _enganá-la. _Contudo, a atmosfera altamente carregada de emoção do castelo, onde estariam cercados por Phil e sua família, não era, na opinião dele, o melhor lugar para confessar o que havia feito, ou seus motivos para isso... embora normalmente, sua prioridade fosse ser lhe contar a verdade. Para isso, sentia que precisava... que eles precisavam... de uma verdadeira privacidade, e da segurança de poder discutir o assunto sem espectadores.

Conhecendo Bella como acreditava conhecer, não podia ignorar o instinto que lhe dizia que, se sua suspeita do envolvimento de Phil nos negócios sujos de Denali fossem confirmadas, Bella iria querer, no mínimo, avisar sua mãe sobre a verdadeira natureza do homem com quem estava planejando se casar. E, se ela fizesse isso, Renée provavelmente correria para Phil e lhe imploraria que negasse as acusações...

Edward sabia que a última coisa que os editores queriam era a ameaça de um processo aberto pelos advogados de Phil, antes mesmo que o livro dele fosse escrito. E certamente não pretendia se colocar em uma posição pelo qual as verdades que levara tanto tempo para descobrir fossem silenciadas antes que pudessem ser ouvidas.

Bella ficaria, é claro, magoada, e sem dúvida zangada, quando ele lhe contasse a verdade no retorno deles para Londres, mas tinha certeza de que quando lhe explicasse os motivos pelos quais não pudera lhe contar antes, ela entenderia e o perdoaria. Contudo, embora logicamente fizesse sentido não lhe contar nada por enquanto, amá-la como a amava significava que queria compartilhar cada pensamento e sentimento com ela. Era para o próprio bem de Bella que não podia fazer isso, lembrou a si mesmo. Ela já estava muito preocupada com a mãe, uma mulher que, na opinião de Edward, deveria reconhecer o quanto era afortunada por ter uma filha tão maravilhosa.

Alguma coisa estava perturbando Edward, decidiu Bella. Em poucos minutos eles chegariam ao castelo, e a oportunidade de lhe perguntar desapareceria. Ela respirou fundo e murmurou baixinho:

— Você parece bastante preocupado. Há alguma coisa errada?

A percepção dela de sua preocupação fez Edward virar a cabeça e olhar para ela... e continuar olhando.

— Sim — replicou ele com sinceridade, acrescentando, já menos sinceramente: — Quanto mais perto do castelo chegamos, mais tenho vontade de fugir e levá-la para algum lugar onde poderíamos ficar sozinhos. Há muitas coisas que quero saber ao seu respeito, Bella. Tanto que quero saber sobre você, e tanto que quero que saiba sobre mim... E, de modo bem egoísta, eu a quero inteirinha para mim, para que possamos fazer isso. Nunca me considerei um homem possessivo, mas agora estou começando a perceber o quão pouco sei sobre mim mesmo... porque, no que diz respeito a você, não sinto a menor disposição de compartilhá-la com ninguém.

— Não fale mais nada — suplicou Bella. — Caso contrário, vou lhe implorar para voltar para o hotel.

— A primeira coisa que pretendo fazer quando chegarmos ao castelo é levá-la para o quarto e fazer amor com você — disse Edward com voz rouca.

— Acho que antes seremos chamados a nos explicar a Lauren e nos desculpar por tê-la obrigado a voltar dirigindo sozinha — Bella o avisou com desprezo. — Ela não ficará feliz de nos ver juntos, Edward. — Essa era uma maneira indireta de dizer a ele que tinha consciência de que o interesse de Lauren nele era sexual **e **predatório.

— Nós não devemos nenhuma explicação a ela. Lauren escolheu partir e nos abandonar porque deixei muito claro que não tinha interesse no que ela estava oferecendo. — Bella ouviu a dureza na voz dele e se encolheu um pouco. Edward notou o movimento e meneou a cabeça. — Não desperdice sua compaixão com ela,Bella. Ela não merece.

— Não posso culpá-la por querer você quando eu mesma o desejo tanto — respondeu ela honestamente.

Edward entrou no pátio do castelo, parou o carro, virou-se para olhá-la e murmurou suavemente:

— Promete-me uma coisa, Bella?

Uma coisa? Seu coração estava tão repleto de amor e felicidade queela queria lhe prometer _tudo._

— O quê? — perguntou, em vez disso.

— Promete que sempre será honesta e aberta comigo, como está sendo agora? Adoro quando você diz que me quer. E, assim que tivermos a chance, pretendo lhe mostrar o quanto.

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

— Sim, a pobre Bella precisa subir e se deitar. Ela começou a sentir uma dor de cabeça no caminho de volta... não é, querida?

Bella deu a Edward um olhar de reprovação, mas ele estava muito ocupado tentando convencer Renée de que a filha não estaria bem o bastante para sair do quarto por pelo menos algumas horas.

— Bem, tenho certeza de que Phil e os rapazes não vão se importar em ter sua companhia no bar, Edward — disse Renée, antes de se voltar para Bella de forma acusatória: — Eu queria lhe mostrar meu vestido e os esboços que Lucy fez para as flores. Talvez, se você tomasse umas duas aspirinas, não precisasse se deitar...

Bella hesitou. Estava acostumada a fazer as vontades de sua mãe sempre que estava por perto, e Renée a olhava como uma criança desapontada e privada de um presente especial, fazendo-a se sentir terrivelmente culpada. Mas Edward pegara sua mão, e, de modo discreto, porém muito sensual, acariciava-lhe o interior do pulso. Seu desejo por ele a estava deixando fraca, mental e fisicamente.

Olhou para sua mãe e levou a mão livre à testa.

— Edward tem razão, mamãe. Eu realmente preciso me deitar.

Cinco minutos depois, Edward trancava a porta do quarto deles, encostando-se sobre a mesma e puxando Bella contra seu corpo, pressionando-a deliberadamente para que ela pudesse sentir sua ereção. Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Eu não acredito que acabei de fazer isso. Nunca menti para minha mãe antes...

— Quando existe um conflito de interesses, fico encantado que você opte por me escolher — Edward a provocou.

Bella não retribuiu seu sorriso com a prontidão que ele havia esperado.

— Amar alguém não deveria significar abandonar seu código de conduta. Dizer à minha mãe que estava com dor de cabeça quando eu não estava...

— O que você preferia ter feito? Contar-lhe que nós queríamos fazer amor?

Bella suspirou em derrota.

— Não — admitiu ela. — Mas isso ainda não faz com que eu me sinta bem.

— Mas talvez isso faça.

Edward a provocou com pequenos beijos, que excitavam, mas não satisfaziam, e a fizeram se colocar na ponta dos pés e puxar-lhe a cabeça para a sua...

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

— Você se lembra daquele programa de TV, _Dallas. _Bem, estou lhe dizendo que isso não é nada comparado com como o ramo do petróleo eram na época de meu pai. Comecei a trabalhar nos negócios da família logo que me saí do colégio. Meu pai dizia que esse era o melhor jeito de aprender. — Phil pegou seu drinque e esvaziou o copo, exigindo: — Vamos, Tyler. Pensei que você estivesse bancando o barman. Sirva-os. Certo?

Era quase hora do jantar, e, julgando pela voz arrastada e pelo rosto vermelho, Edward suspeitava que Phil bebera durante a maior parte da tarde. Ele os cumprimentara de maneira bastante afável quando eles finalmente desceram para jantar, e começara a discursar sobre os primeiros passos da família no ramo do petróleo. Edward, sentindo que aquela era a abertura de que necessitava, o encorajara a continuar falando, fazendo perguntas de vez em quando. Pela expressão entediada nos rostos dos genros de Phil, provavelmente já tinham ouvido todas aquelas histórias antes.

— Imagino que você deve ter conhecido todos os grandes do velho mundo do petróleo — sugeriu Edward casualmente.

— Claro que conheci — concordou Phil de modo prepotente.

— Todos eles.

— Até mesmo Eliezer Denali?

— Sim. Eliezer era "o cara". Quase tudo que acontecia passava por ele.

— Sei que os acionistas acabaram votando por retirá-lo do quadro de sua própria companhia, mas ninguém nunca disse por quê. — Enquanto conversavam, Edward enchera o copo de Phil, certificando-se de não encher o seu próprio.

— Pelo amor de Deus! Ninguém quer ouvir todas essas velhas histórias de novo. A pobre Renée ficará tão entediada que é capaz de desistir do casamento se o senhor não mudar de assunto! — exclamou Lauren com falsa doçura, entrando na sala com um vestido que era mais adequado a uma recepção diplomática do que a um suposto jantar em família. — Você não deve encorajá-lo, Edward — acrescentou ela, dando a Edward e Bella um sorriso exageradamente forçado, que mostrava sua excelente dentição e ressaltava a fria inimizade nos olhos. — Tem certeza de que sua dor de cabeça passou, Bella? — perguntou. — Se não se importa que eu diga, você não parece muito bem. Não há nada como uma dor de cabeça para destruir a aparência de uma pessoa.

— Renée, por que vocês mulheres não vão falar de casamento em uma das outras salas? — sugeriu Phil.

Bella suspeitava que ele apreciava a atenção que Edward lhe dava e as perguntas bem-educadas que lhe fazia, e que não ficara muito satisfeito com a interrupção de Lauren. Embora Phil não estivesse com a voz totalmente embargada, parecia a Bella que havia bebido demais. Suas dúvidas sobre a sensatez de sua mãe em se casar com ele cresciam a cada minuto.

— Edward só está sendo educado, papai. Por que estaria interessado no que aconteceu mais de trinta anos atrás? A menos, é claro, que alguém esteja interessado em fazer um filme sobre a vida de Eliezer e você tenha a esperança de ser convidado para representar o papel principal, Edward.

As garras de Lauren estavam definitivamente afiadas agora, reconheceu Bella. A malícia felina da filha de Phil a fez querer se pôr entre ela e Edward para protegê-lo, mesmo que a idéia de Edward precisando de alguém para defendê-lo... quanto mais de Lauren... e fizesse sorrir para si mesma.

— Ignore-a, Edward — instruiu Phil, dando à filha um olhar raivoso. — Você está certo. Houve um escândalo no qual Eliezer estava envolvido, que ameaçou mandar a ele e a seus negócios para o espaço. Felizmente, alguns dos grandes da época cobraram alguns favores e conseguiram abafar o caso. Eliezer vinha comprando concessões para exploração de petróleo, e...

— Papai, não acho que o senhor deva falar mais — interrompeu Lauren com firmeza. — Tudo isso é passado agora, de qualquer forma. Renée, tenho de dizer que aqueles esboços que você me mostrou para as flores estão muito bonitos.

Não valia a pena continuar pressionando Phil, concluiu Edward. Ainda haveria muitas oportunidades para continuar aquela conversa até o casamento, na noite de Ano-Novo. Tudo que precisava fazer era garantir que Phil misturasse as bebidas mais fortes disponíveis.


	14. Apenas va embora!

**Oi flores... reta final... esse é o penultimo capitulo... vou postar o ultimo sexta feira que vem... obrigadas pelas reviews... amei todas... bjuxx^^**

* * *

— É véspera de natal e já ganhei o melhor presente que eu poderia ter — disse Bella emocionada para Edward.

Eles estavam no quarto se aprontando para jantar, tendo passado a tarde no jardim coberto de neve, brincando com as crianças. Ou melhor, Bella havia brincado com elas enquanto ele observava.

— É gentileza sua ser paciente com Phil, Edward. Ele realmente se alegra quando você chega e o deixa contar suas histórias. Mas creio que exagere em algumas delas. — Bella estremeceu de leve.

— Parece errado que homens como Phil tenham tanto poder e abusem disso desta forma.

— As coisas estão diferentes no momento — concordou Edward. — Mas quanto ao fato de Phil exagerar sobre o que acontecia no passado... — Ele fez uma pausa, ciente do que sabia... e Bella não. — Suspeito que Phil esteja, no mínimo, ocultando parte do que aconteceu. É claro que a maioria dos que cometeram os piores crimes não está mais por aqui. Contudo, isso não significa que o mundo não precise saber sobre elas.

— Tenho tanta sorte de ter conhecido você — disse Bella, espontaneamente.

Enquanto a olhava, Edward sentia seu coração apertar lenta e dolorosamente no peito, o amor que sentia por ela a preenchê-lo. Pegando-lhe a mão, entrelaçou os dedos de ambos. Ainda achava difícil acreditar na velocidade com que sua vida tinha mudado tão dramaticamente. E tudo por causa de uma pessoa.

— Você é um santo por agüentar tudo que tem agüentado.

— Um santo! Esta é a última coisa que eu sou. Na verdade... — Ele precisava lhe contar a verdade, decidiu Edward, embora soubesse que, fazendo isso, a estaria sujeitando a um "conflito de interesses". A mentira entre os dois o incomodava cada vez mais. Além disso, queria compartilhar seu trabalho com ela, agora que reconhecia que Bella era a parte mais vital e importante de sua vida. Não que envolvê-la no que estava pensando e planejando o fizesse se sentir privado da capacidade de trabalhar do jeito que queria. Na verdade, ansiava pelas opiniões e pelo apoio de Bella. Queria que ela soubesse, entendesse e aceitasse o que ele estava fazendo e por quê. Queria, admitiu, não apenas lhe entregar seu coração, mas também sua alma, de modo que ela pudesse conhecer toda sua força... e vulnerabilidade.

— Bella, há algo que preciso lhe... — começou ele, e teve de parar quando houve uma batida à porta do quarto e a voz de Renée chamou, ansiosa:

— Vocês não estão prontos ainda?

— Quase — respondeu Bella, pedindo desculpas a Edward em um olhar enquanto saía de seus braços e ia, relutantemente, abrir a porta.

— Oh, vocês precisam se apressar, então... porque Lauren acabou de entrar no nosso quarto dizendo que quer todos lá embaixo porque tem uma coisa importante a declarar. Você acha possível que ela esteja esperando outro bebê, Bella? Isso não seria adorável? Oh, vocês dois estão ótimos. Vamos descer juntos. Phil já está lá embaixo...

— Você falou que nós jantaríamos às 7h — Bella relembrou.

— Não são nem 6h ainda. — Ela estivera ansiosa para passar um tempo a sós com Edward, antes que se reunissem aos outros, mas era óbvio que sua mãe não sairia sem eles.

Ele contaria a Bella mais tarde, quando subissem para o quarto, prometeu Edward a si mesmo. De preferência na cama, enquanto a estivesse segurando em seus braços.

O anseio familiar de seu corpo pelo dela começou a percorrê-lo.

Enquanto eles desciam a escada, Bella podia ouvir o cânticos de Natal familiares preenchendo o hall de entrada.

— Lembrei-me de trazer um CD de cânticos de Natal comigo — Renée falou orgulhosamente para a filha. —Você costumava adorá-los quando era pequena.

As crianças estavam todas em um dos salões menores, assistindo televisão e tentando adivinhar o que Papai Noel lhes traria.

— Aí está você, Edward — soou a voz profunda de Phil. — Já tomamos alguns drinques e você ainda nem começou!

Bella meneou a cabeça quando Tyler se ofereceu para lhe preparar um drinque. Sabia, por experiência prévia, o quão forte seria.

— Então, qual é a novidade que Lauren tem para nós, Tyler? — perguntou Renée, excitada. — E onde ela está?

— Ela está lá em cima, dando um telefonema.

— Se conheço Lauren, ela provavelmente está falando com Hal para se certificar de que ele cuide de um acordo pré-nupcial para nós — brincou Phil.

Bella olhou com ansiedade para sua mãe, imaginando como ela aceitaria aquele comentário pouco romântico do futuro marido.

— Lamento ter feito todos vocês esperarem, mas eu queria garantir que sabia de todos os fatos antes de descer. — Lauren parou de modo dramático à porta da sala, e então se aproximou vagarosamente de Bella.

— O anel de noivado que você está usando pode ser muito bonito, Bella. Pena que nem o anel nem o seu noivado sejam verdadeiros. Na realidade, não existe nada de muito verdadeiro entre vocês... não é, Edward? Sabem, Edward não é noivo de Bella. De forma alguma. Não é, Edward?

Totalmente pálida, Bella pegou a mão de Edward e absorveu o calor confortante de seu aperto. Aquilo era terrível... pavoroso. E ela mal podia ousar olhar para sua mãe. Não havia dúvida de que aquilo era a vingança de Lauren pela rejeição de Edward. Mas Bella ainda não tinha idéia de como ela descobrira sobre eles.

— Bella pensa que Edward é um ator desempregado, que contratou para vir aqui e fingir ser seu noivo, de modo que nós pesássemos que ela era uma moça correta, prestes a se casar. Pobre Bella — zombou Lauren, dando-lhe um sorriso malicioso. — Realmente sinto pena de você. Olhe que coisa doce, de mão dada com ele. Mas lamento que o pior esteja por vir. Certo, _Edward? _Sabem, pessoal, Edward enganou a todos nós sobre seu propósito de estar aqui.

— Você não entende — protestou Bella com ferocidade. — Sim, admito que originalmente contratei Edward para me acompanhar aqui. Mas desde que chegamos... — Ela deu a Edward um olhar ansioso e suplicante, que fez o coração dele se contorcer de dor.

— Desde que vocês chegaram, _o quê! _— continuou Lauren de modo triunfante. — Ele a levou para cama e disse que a quer? Pobre Bella. Sinto muito, mas _é você _quem não entende. Porque se este é o caso, ele tem mentido para você da mesma forma que tem mentido para nós, e a fez de tola. Ele quer apenas uma coisa... tem apenas um motivo para estar aqui... e não tem nada a ver com desejá-la, certo, Edward? Ou devo chamá-lo de Anthony? Vejam, pessoal, este é _Anthony Edward Corbet_.

Bella, que estava lutando para assimilar as palavras de Lauren, viu a expressão de Phil e Tyler mudando, e alguma coisa fria como a morte começou a correr pelas suas veias.

— Sim — confirmou Lauren. — O jornalista que vem tentando entrevistar papai há meses. E isso mesmo, não é, Edward? Ele deve ter pensado que era seu dia de sorte quando você lhe deu a oportunidade de usá-la, Bella. _E claro _que a levou para a cama. Ele é famoso por sempre conseguir sua história... não é, Edward?

— Não, isso não é verdade. Não pode ser! Deve haver algum engano — protestou Bella, o rosto pálido. — Por favor, diga que isso não é verdade — suplicou, virando-se para Edward.

— Sim, houve um _grande _engano. — Lauren riu com ironia. — E foi você quem o cometeu, Bella. É claro que percebi seu truque rapidamente, _Edward _— disse ela —, motivo pelo qual pedi que os advogados de papai o investigassem.

— Edward? — implorou Bella. — Por que você não está negando o que Lauren falou?

— Bella, eu posso explicar tudo — disse ele, firme.

Ela o estudou. Onde estava a negação que esperara ouvir? Não podia suportar o que estava vendo nos olhos de Edward. Queria correr e se esconder do sofrimento que aquilo lhe causava. Podia sentir seu corpo começar a tremer violentamente por dentro. Sentiu uma onda de náusea, e uma dor como jamais sentira antes a despedaçou.

— Como você pôde? _Como pôde?_— Ela ainda segurava a mão de Edward, mas a soltou, não se importando com o que os outros iriam pensar, e correu em direção à escadaria.

Precisava escapar da zombaria e do desprezo de todos. Tinha de fugir de sua própria dor e humilhação. Porém, acima de tudo, precisava fugir de Edward. Queria se trancar em algum lugar escuro e solitário, enquanto tentasse entender o que acabara de descobrir. Teria defendido Edward contra todas as coisas que Lauren falara, assim como lhe teria oferecido sua confiança e sua crença inquestionável se ele tivesse negado as palavras de Lauren. Mas em vez disso, ele lhe mostrara, com sua alegação e com a expressão de seus olhos, que era culpado de todas aquelas acusações.

Bella mal conseguia pensar em meio da dor dilacerante que a assolava. Como havia sido tola... acreditando nas mentiras dele e se apaixonando. E não era de se admirar que ele viesse sendo tão gentil com Phil. Um sorriso amargo curvou-lhe os lábios. Que ironia ter sido estúpida o bastante para elogiá-lo por sua gentileza. A dor aumentou de intensidade, parecendo rasgar seu peito ao meio.

Edward a alcançou do lado de fora da porta do quarto deles, recusando-se a liberá-la quando ela tentou desvencilhar o pulso de sua mão, levando-a para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta, confinando-os no que era, para Bella, a uma intimidade traiçoeira.

— Solte-me! — exigiu ela.

— Ainda não. Não até que você me ouça. Sei que está chateada, e entendo como se sente...

— Como _ousa _me dizer isso? Você não sabe de _nada! _Se soubesse, jamais... Você me usou, mentiu para mim. Fingiu gostar de mim, quando o tempo todo...

— Bella, não!

— Então não é verdade? Você não é Anthony Corbet?

A boca de Edward se comprimiu. Por que não seguira seu próprio instinto, seu coração, e lhe contado a verdade antes?

— _Escrevo _como Anthony Corbet, sim.

— E também faz bicos como um ator desempregado, recebendo cachê para trabalhar como acompanhante?

A amargura na voz de Bella o fez querer abraçá-la o mais forte que pudesse, até que tivesse absorvido toda a dor para si mesmo.

— Não — respondeu ele baixinho. — Meu meio-irmão, Joe, deveria ter vindo para cá com você. Ele me pediu para substituí-lo porque sofreu um acidente. No começo, eu recusei, mas então, quando ele mencionou Phil...

— Você mudou de idéia.

Mentir não era da natureza de Edward, especialmente para alguém que lhe era tão importante quanto Bella.

— Sim.

— E quando você me acusou de tê-lo contratado para fazer sexo, estava apenas explorando o terreno, certo? Vendo quão longe teria de ir para conseguir o que queria?

— Isso não teve nada a ver com me aproximar de Phil. Eu estava preocupado com Joe. Ele é jovem e impressionável, e não foi capaz de me convencer de que o trabalho que fazia era tão honesto quanto alegava.

Edward respirou profundamente. O que teria de lhe dizer a seguir era a coisa mais difícil que já fizera. Sabia que sua honestidade iria magoá-la, mas a verdade precisava ser dita, de modo que pudessem continuar daquele dia em diante.

— Na primeira noite aqui, quando você ameaçou terminar o nosso "noivado", eu realmente pensei em estabelecer um relacionamento com você, a fim de garantir a minha permanência no castelo.

— Você me usou — Bella o acusou, a voz neutra e desprovida da emoção que temia tanto que a dominasse. — Mentiu deliberadamente, fingiu estar apaixonado por mim, quando eu nunca signifiquei nada para você.

— Não, _isso _não é verdade.

— Tem razão — concordou ela. — O fato de eu ter me apaixonado _foi _importante para você. Afinal de contas, isso lhe facilitou muito as coisas, não é?

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, e você sabe disso. Não pode realmente acreditar que eu mentiria sobre amá-la.

— Por que não? Mentiu sobre todo o resto, não mentiu? Se realmente gostasse de mim, Edward, você teria me contado a verdade.

— Eu pretendia lhe contar. Bella riu com amargura.

— Quando? Depois que conseguisse a sua história?

— Eu deveria ter lhe contado. Admito isso. Mas senti... Eu não queria estragar o que estava acontecendo entre nós.

Ela mal podia suportar ouvi-lo. A calma na voz dele fez os olhos de Bella queimarem com lágrimas. Edward parecia tão sincero, mas estava claro que não o era.

— A propósito, eu ia lhe contar mais cedo... um momento antes de sua mãe nos interromper.

Bella franziu o cenho, seu coração parecendo parar por um instante enquanto se agarrava à esperança frágil daquelas palavras. Lembrava-se que ele estava prestes a lhe dizer alguma coisa. Queria muito ser capaz de acreditar em Edward, mas não se permitiria tamanha fraqueza. Não uma segunda vez. Ele a estava usando, manipulando suas emoções vulneráveis, exatamente como havia feito o tempo todo.

— Se você realmente me amasse, teria sido honesto comigo desde o começo.

— A vida não é assim, Bella. Eu não sabia que ia me apaixonar por você. Nem mesmo percebi como isso aconteceu. Quando me dei conta, era tarde demais. Você já havia me aceitado pelo que acreditava que eu fosse. E, certo ou errado, senti que nosso amor era ainda muito novo e muito frágil para suportar o peso das revelações que teria de fazer. Mas isso não significa que eu não planejava lhe contar tudo. Eu planejava. Amo você, Bella, e você me ama. E este amor... nosso amor... merece uma chance.

Bella lhe deu um olhar cínico.

— Você acha mesmo que pode continuar mentindo para mim, não acha? Posso ter sido estúpida o bastante para cair nas suas mentiras uma vez, Edward, mas não sou estúpida a ponto de cair nelas novamente agora. Você não me ama. E quanto ao meu amor... o homem que pensei amar não existe, existe? Você ainda está com o carro alugado. Acho que a melhor coisa que pode fazer agora é arrumar sua mala e partir. Não há mais nada aqui para você.

Edward sentiu o choque da rejeição dilacerá-lo, quebrando a corrente com a qual havia prendido suas emoções.

— Nada? Então, o que é _isto _exatamente? — perguntou.

Ele estava lhe segurando o pulso, portanto foi capaz de desequilibrá-lo o bastante para puxá-la contra si e cobrir o protesto furioso com o calor de sua boca.

Ela queria resistir. Lutou para resistir. Mas alguma coisa mais forte do que orgulho ou a dor parecia controlar suas reações. Então, em vez de comprimir a boca numa linha fina, seus lábios estavam se abrindo sob os de Edward, para retribuir o calor da paixão angustiada dele. De alguma forma, aquele era o único meio que tinha de lhe mostrar o dano que ele havia causado... violando a memória do que Edward lhe dissera ser amor, mas que agora ela sabia ser mentira.

Aquilo era tudo que eles tinham compartilhado. Não amor, não carinho, e certamente não o tipo de elo quase espiritual que Bella tão tolamente acreditará ter se estabelecido entre os dois. Era apenas aquele desejo físico primitivo, envenenado com amargura e desonestidade. Que o desejo a consumisse então. Que consumisse a ambos e os destruísse no processo, resolveu furiosamente.

De algum modo, ele acabaria com a raiva e a resistência de Bella. De algum modo, descobriria o jeito certo de lhe mostrar que o amor deles era forte o bastante para sobreviver aos danos causados por sua mentira. Edward tinha de encontrar um meio. Porque não podia suportar a idéia de perdê-la, admitiu, enquanto tentava amenizar a força de seu desejo e devolver a ternura à intimidade deles.

Queria tomá-la e lhe mostrar tudo que sentia... seu remorso e arrependimento, sua dor e desespero, seu sofrimento por tê-la machucado, e suas razões para ter feito isso. Queria segurá-la nos braços, corpo a corpo, pele com pele, e lhe beijar as lágrimas. Queria implorar por seu perdão e curar as feridas que lhe infligira com o remédio de seu amor verdadeiro. Queria apagar tudo que dera errado, e oferecer a ambos um recomeço. Porém, acima de tudo, queria que Bella soubesse que seu amor por ela era para sempre.

E esse não era o modo de lhe mostrar isso, Edward avisou a si mesmo enquanto lutava para não sucumbir a seu próprio desejo. Se a possuísse agora, daquele jeito, quando ela estava agindo por raiva e amargura, magoaria a ambos. Sabia disso. Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, ansiava por aproveitar a chance de talvez remediar as coisas entre os dois, mostrando-lhe fisicamente tudo que ela significava para ele.

O fogo da raiva de Bella estava se apagando, deixando apenas um vazio preenchido pela dor. Ela tremeu nos braços de Edward.

— Bella...

— Vá embora, Edward. Por favor, apenas vá embora.


	15. Nosso amor

**OI FLORES... BOM ACABOU... ESSE É O ULTIMO CAPITULO... AMEI ADAPTAR ESSA FIC... ESPERO QUE TBM TENHAM GOSTADO... GOSTARIA DE AGRADECER A TODAS QUE LERAM, ADD COMO FAVORITA, AUTORA FAVORITA, ENFIM... OBRIGADA... MEUS AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS A:**

**gby00, Jana Mi, franfurtado, Visil, Raffa, , roosi, Hebe'Lima'C., C Lopes, Dyana Camila, Paula Coimbra, Karooly, Breese, , Ana Krol, Gabytenorio, Lize G., Romanita-sama, ane lautner, Regina Swan Cullen, Dri Teixeira, Natyc, e Mocho Azul, pelas reviews maravilhosas...**

**AINDA NÃO SEI QUANDO VOU COMEÇAR POSTAR OUTRA FIC... MAS PRA QUEM NÃO QUISER ESPERAR A MINHA FIC " SANTUÁRIO DA MORTE" AINDA ESTA SENDO ATUALIZADA SEMPRE...**

**BJUXX^^ FLORES... ATÉ A PRÓXIMA...^^**

**

* * *

**

— Edward ligou novamente esta manhã.

Bella ouviu as palavras de seu pai, mas não demonstrou nenhuma reação. Fazia mais de dois meses desde a última vez em que vira Edward. Dois meses em que ele vinha tentando, com incrível determinação, contatá-la, dois meses em que ela vinha se recusando, com a mesma determinação, a permitir que ele o fizesse e duas semanas que descobrirá estar grávida do homem que só soube usá-la.

Bella não entendia como as coisas sempre davam tão errado para ela, estar grávida de Edward era o céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo. Teria sempre um pedaço daquele homem para lembrá-la como fora estúpida em acreditar nele, e ao mesmo tempo teria uma lembrança do único homem que amou e que sempre iria amar.

Ele a achara até mesmo ali, na casa de seu pai em Forks, para onde Bella fora para umas merecidas férias, não somente de seu trabalho, mas de Edward e do fantasma de seu amor.

— Ele lhe enviou isto — continuou seu pai, estendendo-lhe um pacote grande de folhas A-4. — É o livro dele. Pediu para lhe dizer que quer que você seja a primeira a ler.

A boca de Bella se comprimiu. De alguma forma, Edward havia conseguido convencer seu pai a ajudá-lo, embora ela tivesse contado ao pai tudo que acontecera.

— Bella, eu sei que o que Edward fez foi errado, mas por que você não lhe dá uma chance de se explicar e fazer as pazes, ainda mais agora?

— Por que eu deveria?

— Realmente precisa que eu lhe diga? — perguntou seu pai.

— Você ainda o ama, independentemente do quanto tenta se convencer do contrário, e pelo que Edward me falou, ele, com certeza, também a ama e agora você tem que pensar nessa criança.

— Foi por causa do que ele fez que Phil rompeu o noivado com mamãe — apontou Bella.

Seu pai arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Se quer a minha opinião, sua mãe escapou de uma boa. _Ela c_ertamente parece pensar assim. E não perdeu muito tempo para encontrar alguém que substituísse Phil, perdeu?

Bella deu de ombros. Era verdade que sua mãe agora estava abençoadamente apaixonada por outro homem... e, embora Bella não quisesse admitir para seu pai, Renée também fizera todoo possível para persuadir Bella a dar uma segunda chance a Edward.

— Nós vamos sair agora — anunciou seu pai. — Até mais tarde.

Bella estava tentando arduamente não olhar para o manuscrito sobrea mesa à sua frente. Nem mesmo sabia por que o removera do pacote. Mas o fizera, e, agora, como Pandora com a tampa da caixa aberta, foi incapaz de controlar curiosidade e evitar ver o conteúdo.

Anexada à primeira página do manuscrito havia uma carta endereçada a ela. Não iria ler. Iria rasgá-la, como fizera com todas as outras cartas que ele lhe enviara. Mas, de alguma forma, seus dedos não estavam obedecendo, porque a carta estava aberta e desdobrada, e a letra firme e bonita de Edward parecia dançar na página, através das súbitas lágrimas que lhe embaçavam os olhos.

Como podia amar um homem que já havia lhe mostrado, de forma tão devastadora, que sua carreira sempre viria em primeiro lugar, e que, por seu trabalho, estava disposto a mentir para ela?

Que tipo de futuro teriam se ela cedesse e o aceitasse de volta? Precisava realmente se fazer essa pergunta? Seria um futuro no qual ela e seu filho jamais poderiam confiar completamente no amor e na honestidade de Edward. Um futuro no qual jamais poderiamcontar plenamente com ele. O futuro, na verdade, que Bella sempre temera.

Seus dedos tremiam enquanto segurava a carta. Por que aumentar seu próprio sofrimento lendo-a? Mas era tarde demais.

_Não escreverei novamente sobre meu amor por você. Amor é, ou deveria ser, duas metades de um todo, Bella. Conheço minha própria metade pelo que ela é, mas somente você conhece a sua. Pensei... erroneamente, talvez... que a sua metade fosse equivalente à minha, absoluta e constante. Talvez a mensagem que você queira me transmitir através de seu silêncio não seja que se recusa a me perdoar ou aceitar minhas explicações para meus erros, mas que, na verdade, você mesma mudou de idéia e aproveitou a chance de agir de acordo._

Enquanto lia o que ele escrevera, Bella podia ouvi-lo falar tão claramente quanto se ele estivesse parado ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos e deixou a dor consumi-la.

Ainda o amava. Sabia disso. Assim como sabia que sempre o amaria. Abriu os olhos e continuou a ler.

_Se é assim, é um direito seu, e não posso convencê-la do contrário. No entanto, no que diz respeito aos meus sentimentos, meu amor por você ainda vive, verdadeiro como sempre foi e sempre será. Conhecê-la teve um profundo efeito sobre mim, de diversas formas. Se você ler esse manuscrito, espero que possa ver e compreender._

Bella virou a primeira página. Na segunda, havia uma breve dedicatória: _Para minha mãe._

Ela leu por tanto tempo que seu corpo se tornou tenso e dolorido, mas estava tão absorta na leitura que não foi capaz de sair dali.

Tinha esperado que o livro de Edward fosse sobre a indústria do petróleo... e, em alguns aspectos, era. Mas apenas em alguns. Era um livro sobre a história da mãe dele e de pessoas como ela, que haviam lutado contra a tirania do materialismo a favor da vida humana e do meio ambiente. O que Bella lia a instigava a continuar lendo, e se sentia imensamente comovida. Agora que quase chegara ao final, virando a última página do penúltimo capítulo, achou um envelope.

Estava endereçado a ela.

Dentro, havia um breve bilhete. E outro envelope.

_Se você leu até aqui, deve saber que decidi não escrever sobre Eliezer Denali, escrevendo, em vez disso, sobre a vida e o trabalho de minha mãe. Tomei esta decisão por sua causa, Bella. Errei em não lhe contar desde o começo quem eu era e por que estava fazendo o trabalho de Joe. Eu a amo, e gostaria de ter a oportunidade de lhe provar esse amor, se você pudesse concedê-la a mim. Dentro do envelope, há uma passagem aérea. Se escolher me dar uma chance, então, por favor, use-a. Se escolher não fazer isso... se, no fim das contas, não me ama o bastante para me aceitar com meus erros e defeitos... Não a incomodarei mais._

Edward realmente ousava questionar seu amor por ele? Furiosa, Bella abriu o segundo envelope. Continha uma passagem para Madri.

Muito cuidadosamente, ela a colocou de lado e voltou ao manuscrito. Quando lera Edward descrevendo a morte da mãe em um acidente que jamais deveria ter acontecido... e jamais _teria _acontecido se não fosse pelas ações de Eliezer Denali, Bella precisara parar de lerporque as lágrimas embaçavam sua visão. No fim do capítulo, Edward escrevera:

_O melhor presente que minha mãe me deu foi me amar. A herança que me deixou foi me fazer aprender a amadurecer o bastante para entender que o amor alcança mais do que a amargura ou o ressentimento. Foi o amor dela por seus companheiros que a incentivou a doar tanto aos outros, e foi o meu amor por uma pessoa muito especial que me levou a escrever sobre o amor que motivou minha mãe... em vez de escrever sobre a amargura pela forma como ela morreu._

E então, mais abaixo:

_Você é essa mulher, Bella. Assim como o anel de minha mãe é perfeito para você, eu gostaria de pensar que, de alguma forma, ela foi responsável me por trazer você, a mulher perfeita para mim... para a minha vida e para o meu coração. Ambos estão vazios sem você._

* * *

Ela era uma tola por fazer aquilo. Era loucura. Não, Bella corrigiu a si mesma enquanto andava ao longo da área de desembarque e estreitava os olhos contra o sol de primavera da Espanha. _Ela _era louca. Por que estava fazendo aquilo? Estava tudo acabado entre ela e Edward. Tão acabado que não houvera uma única noite, desde que haviam se separado, em que dormisse sem pensar nele? Um único dia em que não tivesse sentido a dor e a amargura. O quê estava acabado mesmo?, Bella zombou de si mesma.

Podia ver um pequeno espanhol rechonchudo segurando uma placa com o seu nome.

— Eu sou José — ele a informou alegremente. — Sou seu motorista. Você só tem uma mala?

— Só uma — concordou Bella. Não tinha idéia do que Edward estava planejando, e muito menos de por que deveria estar viajando assim... com confiança e esperança, e algo muito próximo do amor cuja existência havia passado as últimas semanas furiosamente negando.

Não havia neve em Madri, mas, quando começaram a subir, Bella avistou as montanhas familiares e soube para onde a estrada os levaria. Seu coração disparou violentamente no peito, e ela se permitiu sentir sua dor interior, que dizia tanto de desejo quanto de sofrimento...

Não foi surpresa quando eles finalmente chegaram a Segovia e José parou o carro em frente ao hotel onde ela ficara com Edward.

Uma recepcionista sorridente a cumprimentou, e, em segundos, a estava conduzindo para _a _suíte...

A única coisa que a surpreendeu foi a suíte estar vazia. Não havia sinal de Edward. Surpreendeu ou desapontou?

Ela andou até a janela e olhou para a rua abaixo. Movida por um impulso sobre o qual não queria refletir, havia levado o vestido preto que comprara lá. Ouviu a porta da suíte se abrir e se virou.

Edward! Os ossos do rosto estavam certamente mais proeminentes, e parecia imerso em sofrimento.

— Tudo isso é um tanto dramático, não é? — perguntou ela, esforçando-se para parecer calma e controlada.

— Eu não pretendia que fosse.

— Não? Então, o que _você pretendia _que isso fosse? — desafiou Bella.

— Embora não seja possível voltar no tempo, espero poder, pelo menos, mostrar a você o quanto gostaria de fazer isso.

Havia sido lá que eles haviam finalmente feito amor, e ela se entregara com amor, esperança e confiança, e pelas contas do seu médico também foi ali que conceberam a criança que estava esperando. E agora, com Edward parado à sua frente, o corpo e as emoções de Bella se recordavam do que haviam compartilhado antes que a realidade destruísse seus sonhos.

— Para que momento do tempo você voltaria? Para o momento em que rejeitou os avanços de Lauren? Afinal de contas, ela poderia ter lhe ajudado muito mais do que eu.

— Sim, poderia. Mas, àquela altura, você já tinha se tornado muito mais importante para mim do que o meu livro... apesar de eu não ter sido corajoso o bastante para admitir isso para mim mesmo. Não. Eu voltaria para o momento antes de fazermos amor, quando eu a segurei em meus braços, sabendo o que aconteceria em seguida. Para quando eu deveria ter lhe contato a verdade, mas estava temeroso demais de estragar as coisas entre nós. Talvez eu tenha sentido, mais fortemente do que você mesma, suas dúvidas em relação aos seus próprios sentimentos.

Bella não conseguia responder. Enquanto o desafio de Edward na carta e a enfurecera, era honesta o bastante para saber que havia algo de verdade naquilo.

— Passei tanto tempo esperando para expor Eliezer Denali e seus associados pelo que eles fizeram com minha mãe que me senti no dever de honrar meu plano... mesmo sabendo que teria de enganar você. Não fui capaz de enxergar, na época, que eu honraria a memória de minha mãe de uma forma muito mais positiva se escrevesse sobre as crenças dela em vez de denunciar os que foram contra tais crenças. Espero ter feito justiça a ela.

— Você fez — murmurou Bella suavemente. — Ninguém poderia ler seu livro e não se emocionar, Edward. Se você tivesse me contado no começo...

— Eu planejava lhe contar quando voltássemos para Londres, quando você não estivesse sob a pressão de... interesses conflitantes.

— E quanto ao seu próprio "conflito de interesses"? — indagou Bella, baixinho. — Como espera que eu me sinta emocionalmente segura em nosso relacionamento, que tenha certeza de que "nossos filhos" estarão seguros em suas mãos, Edward, quando já o vi mentir para mim em nome de suas ambições? – Bella não contaria sobre a criança em seu ventre agora.

— Não foi assim. Eu havia me comprometido antes de conhecê-la e me apaixonar, e já havia abandonado meu compromisso por causa de meu amor por você... apesar de não ter tido a oportunidade de lhe dizer isso. Você e nossos quatro filhos sempre virão em primeiro lugar para mim, Bella.

— Nossos _o quê?_

Bella observou, fascinada, um leve rubor tingir o rosto de Edward.

— Foi quando eu soube o quanto você significava para mim. Quando me contou sobre a fazenda de seu pai, e, do nada, comecei a imaginá-la no campo com quatro crianças... nossas crianças.

— Sempre achei que quatro filhos formariam a família ideal — disse ela, tremendo.

— Você precisa se casar comigo para consegui-los. E terá de me amar e me deixar amá-la... e amá-los... para sempre.

Apenas o fato de sentir sua presença e ouvi-lo estava enfraquecendo a teimosa resistência de Bella. Ler o livro de Edward já a emocionara e voltara a despertar seu amor, apagando toda a amargura e ressentimento. E agora...

— Edward... — começou ela, hesitante.

— Não me olhe assim — ele a avisou. — Porque, se me olhar, terei de fazer isso...

Como ela fora capaz de se convencer, mesmo por um instante, de que seria capaz de viver sem Edward quando ali, nos braços dele, era o único lugar em que queria estar?

— Edward — disse ela novamente, mas dessa vez estava sussurrando ávida e feliz contra os lábios dele... e deixando-o tirar-lhe o fôlego enquanto a beijava.

— Edward, tenho que te contar uma coisa. – fez uma pausa para respirar fundo. – você disse que queria quatro filhos? Bom os outros três podemos pensar depois, mas um nós já teremos. – disse com lágrimas de felicidade escorrendo pelo seu rosto, enquanto afagava seu ventre ainda liso.

— Ma-ma-mais como? - Bella riu quando o ouviu gaguejar.

— Não sei, a camisinha deve ter furado, e pelas contas do médico foi nesse quarto que esse bebê foi concebido.

— Você tem alguma idéia do quanto eu te amo? – perguntou Edward enquanto a beijava. – Eu prometo Bells, eu vou estar sempre aqui com vocês e para vocês. – disse enquanto se ajoelhava em frente à barriga de Bella.

Ouviu bebê, o papai ama vocês.

**

* * *

**

Algumas horas depois, estava aconchegada ao lado de Edward no calor da cama onde ele acabara de lhe mostrar o quanto sentira sua falta e lhe prometer que o futuro seria tudo que ela quisesse que fosse. Edward levou a mão direita de Bella aos lábios, beijando o dedo no qual recolocara o anel de sua mãe.

— Amor, você já pensou no nome do nosso filho? – perguntou Edward enquanto acariciava o ventre ainda liso.

Já.

Serio? Qual?

Não sei se você vai gostar, mas eu sei que vai ser uma menina então eu estava pensando em Elizabeth. – disse Bella esperando a reação de Edward.

Edward. – chamou Bella depois de não ouvir uma resposta. – Mas se você não quiser podemos esco...

Bella não pode terminar, pois foi calada com beijo profundo com um leve gosto salgado, quando o beijo terminou Edward encostou sua testa na de Bella e ficou de olhos fechados sorrindo.

Claro que eu quero Bella, minha mãe me ajudou a te encontrar e agora ela vai estar sempre comigo, com a gente. É uma homenagem linda meu amor, mas você tem certeza.

Claro que eu tenho amor, e eu sei que sua mãe vai estar sempre do nosso lado. – sussurrou Bella secando uma lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto de Edward.

Como você faz isso? – Perguntou Edward, e sem dar chance para uma resposta continuou. – Que a cada minuto que passo com você eu te amo ainda mais, você é minha vida, minha existência, só passei a viver realmente quando te encontrei, e agora que você está aqui comigo nunca mais vou te deixar sair do meu lado.

E quem disse que eu quero sair? – sussurrou Bella com a voz embargada enquanto explorava o corpo do noivo, ele acabará de dizer o que sempre sonhará em ouvir do homem com quem passaria o resto da vida. – Demonstre todo seu amor, então Edward.

Seu desejo é uma ordem amor.

**

* * *

**

Oito meses depois em uma noite de outono nasceu no hospital de Forks uma menina com cabelos de uma cor um tanto peculiar, pesando quatro kilos e medindo cinqüenta centímetros. A enfermeira perguntou para a mãe se já tinham escolhido o nome, a mãe e o pai da criança se olharam e lhe disseram o nome enquanto a enfermeira acomodava a pequena criança nos braços da mãe.

Lindo nome combina com ela.

Obrigado. – respondeu o pai com os olhos marejados e sorrindo.

Bem vinda ao mundo Elizabeth Marie Swan Massen. – Disse Edward para a criança que abria os olhos, virando para Bella que estava olhando para a menina como se fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo, mesmo depois de muito anos aquela imagem ficaria gravada em sua memória, nunca tinha visto nada tão lindo em sua vida, abaixou até a altura do rosto de Bella beijou suavemente seus lábios. – Eu te amo hoje mais do que ontem e bem menos que amanhã. – não pensou em mais nada do que o quanto poderia amar ainda mais aquela mulher.

**FIM  
**

**

* * *

É ISSO ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO TANTO QUANTO EU...  
**


End file.
